


【良堂】《以父之名》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: 17岁养子高中生良X32岁黑帮大佬孟A出天际孟老大！不A你揍我！！！父子情深系列剧，其他篇幅看合集。





	1. ①蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，欢迎关注，请多点赞推荐评论三连w

把小孩儿捡回家的那年，孟鹤堂二十五岁，干爹把新组建的“尖子班”七队交给他，让他当七队的头目。

当宣布这个消息的时候，满座一片哗然。孟鹤堂站在干爹身边，用尽了全身的力气控制着自己面不更色脚不酸软，仿佛被剥光了站在人群里头。

有人起来反对，被干爹一个一个坚定地回绝了，然后干爹按住孟鹤堂的肩膀，让他把腰背挺直。干爹说，我相信小孟儿，他会带我们走进更好的时代，他会超越我。

后来事实证明确实如此。

二十五岁的孟鹤堂背负着无数双紧盯着他不放的眼睛，悄无声息而又不可抵挡地站了起来。他太年轻、太聪明了，不管是同事还是敌人，都有很多看不起他看不惯他，给他使绊子，给他下黑手。但是他不骄不躁、不愠不火，把血和眼泪都往肚子里咽，然后专心抢地盘、做生意、搞市场，谦逊低调、干练利落，收敛利爪和尖牙，露出面具一样和善的笑脸，双手合十以硝烟钢铁作雨露观音。

他长得很好看，大眼睛双眼皮，羊脂鼻芙蓉口，猛一看像大姑娘，特能诓人。干爹说男生女相必大富大贵是帝王将相貌，有福气。他笑得一脸阴柔乖巧，T恤下纤细的身条筋肉分明。

他深知自己的优势与劣势，他最会挟势弄权、达权通变。他一旦从干爹那里得到了机遇，就像是鱼儿入了顺流、鹰隼乘了大风，一朝登上高位，皇帝老儿神仙祖宗都别想让他下来。

他结交朋友，一向坦诚。

“孟某人无才无德，只有这一腔热血、一颗衷心。您有恩于我，我铭记在怀有忙必帮；您大恩于我，我两肋插刀在所不惜。干咱们这行大染缸里头什么料都有，但我敢发誓，只有孟某人这块帕子永远不会让您上当。”

他立威树敌，从不退缩。

“孟某人吃软不吃硬，菩萨心肠罗汉手段。您有仇于我，我君子报仇十年不晚；您大仇于我，我当机立断绝不手软。咱们圈子就跟情场一个样子，渣男有的是最会骗人，然而孟某人向来是海誓山盟情比坚深，言出必践。”

他吃亏，但他不吃不能翻盘反杀捞不到油水的亏；他受伤，但他不受无法变本加厉奉还不回去的伤。

他带着七队在腥风血雨里闯荡扬名，江湖上无人不知七队的孟某人翻手为云覆手为雨，伎俩高绝胆大心细。

他没有亲人，只有家人，干爹和七队都是他的家人。他没有老婆，大概也娶不上。他想，他这辈子可能都留不下个种儿了，什么儿孙绕膝天伦之乐算是指望不上，好死都算他命硬。

直到他在巷子口捡了个从孤儿院里逃出来的小孩儿。

小孩儿挺倔的，圆脑袋，犟脾气，头顶一团卷毛直愣愣的硬得要死，才十岁，颇老成，为了口饭吃跟着他，算是有眼力见知恩图报肯听他的话。在他刚上位最忙的那两年跟着他东跑西颠的也没有怨言，看他半夜三更挂着一身血回到家里还会冷着脸从床上爬起来搬个小板凳进厨房给他做夜宵。

挺好。他想。有个人在家里好歹有二分念想提醒他枪林弹雨中多留点心保护自己，别残缺不全地回去，让小孩儿看见了丢人。

如今小孩儿十二岁，在一小学上六年级，成绩出众，明年小升初一定能考上好中学。他特别开心，他只遗憾自己不能亲自去给小孩儿开家长会，不能听老师当面夸他的小孩儿。

小孩儿刚捡回来的时候，黑瘦黑瘦的像个猴儿，成天躺在床上把被子蒙在脑袋瓜子上不说话。孟鹤堂差点儿以为他自闭症，吓坏了以为自己捡了个残障人士，还费心费力地百忙之中抽出时间带他去最好的医院看大夫，没想到再带回家来突然就好了，会说会笑会跑会跳，吃嘛嘛香，干嘛嘛行，没过多久就被他养胖了点儿，让他很有成就感。小孩儿性格很好，也是黏人的时候，可就是不总跟他亲近，规规矩矩像他小弟，不像他儿子。

算了，他没生过，他不知道儿子真正是个什么样儿。

他这样想的时候，正开着车停在红绿灯路口，往右一看见一蛋糕店，巧了是上次他带小孩儿路过的那一家。橱窗陈列着一排精致漂亮的冰激凌蛋糕，看着就很诱人。他不爱吃甜食，当时走过的时候也没多看，走了两步发现身边小孩儿没跟上来，回头一瞅见小孩儿站在橱窗口盯着蛋糕发呆。

终于是个孩子样儿了。他笑，背着手走到小孩儿身后，特别做作地问他，九良啊是不是想吃蛋糕啊？

小孩儿张嘴答不想。脸也不红，把头一扭抬腿就走。

他没办法，只好特别讨好地跟着，问，那你看什么呢？

小孩儿冷漠道，看自己。

看什么自己？他一转脑筋。哦，橱窗上映出来的自己的影子。

太别扭了吧！想吃就说啊又不是买不起！他开着车，心里还在揶揄小孩儿，不耐烦地用手指敲着方向盘，等绿灯一亮，猛地一打方向盘跟老船长使舵似地潇洒无比地开到停车区，熄火，下车，锁门，去买蛋糕。

哼着歌从蛋糕店出来，一抬头就看见自己车着了。

火呼呼地往风口里卷，旁边围一圈人拍照。

没办法左手提礼品兜右手掏手机，闪身进了人群给孙九芳打电话，一边打一边摸藏在后腰的枪想这回休假又泡汤了。

一忙忙到了深夜。他在荒郊的废弃汽车修理厂瞄准被小弟们摁在地上的人的后脑勺计算着从哪个角度打进去脑花呲得漂亮，左手还提着那个蛋糕袋子。孙九芳颇为好奇，问他那是啥，他低头一看这才一拍脑门反应过来。

就着焚尸的火光赶紧打开礼品袋，往里一看比地上脑浆搅和黑血还精彩。蛋糕挤变形了，冰激凌也化了，自己辛辛苦苦抖着手腕写的“周九良”也糊成了一团。

孟鹤堂看着还往下滴汤儿的纸兜子叹气，眼睛鼻子里那个酸啊，想，自己要是先回家一趟就好了。

今天小孩儿生日，这儿都过十二点了。


	2. ②马桶搋子的故事

我叫周九良，今年十七，高三学生，过完年即将高考。三岁就被父母抛弃，留了个字条生于十月二八，孤儿院长大，名儿也是老院长阿姨取的。我九岁那年她意外去世，换了新院长背地里做贩卖人口的生意。我不甘当个商品，于是逃了出来。

十岁时我遇见他。他二十五，又黑又瘦大晚上还戴着黑帽子黑口罩，穿得一身黑只有眼睛亮，亮得如同圆月成了双。那是一双我颇为羡慕的大眼睛。我饿得要死，他把作为晚饭的面包给了我，完了摸遍全身还翻出来两块巧克力递给我。他盯着我吃完，笑得一脸女气，问我要不要跟他走。他长得很漂亮，女气竟也不违和。我大概是傻了，他眨了一眨大眼珠子我跟他走了，颜狗的养成从娃娃抓起。

他叫孟鹤堂，混社会混得风生水起，比我大十五岁就想让我叫他爸。我起初傻，还真敢叫，后来慢慢地便不叫了，只叫他哥。他还有点儿惋惜，说我叛逆期，还时常念叨我小时候听话。

我小时候也没那么听话，只是他不跟我生气。

后来他总开玩笑耍花招想方设法要我叫他爸爸，每次趁我不注意占我便宜就高兴得跟什么似的。

他想得美，我不会叫他爸的，永远不会了，除非是在床上。

对，在床上。他要是在床上想让我叫，我可以叫，床上床下被操的最大。

是的，我喜欢孟鹤堂，我不能叫他爸。就是这操蛋德性，我喜欢他，我想干他，他不能当我爸爸。

我发现我喜欢他是某一天看到他裸体发现自己心态不对劲了。

男子汉大丈夫，我还是他捡来的，一起洗澡本就是正常得不过再正常的事情。我小时候他还年轻得很，不知道怎么和儿子处，尤其是还没有婴儿期的一儿子，仿佛石头里蹦出来的一出现就十岁了。他凭着冲动捡回来，有钱有房也不知道怎么养，送我去上学给我请老师算是负责任，但身份特殊也没法带我去太多公共场所玩，跟儿子交流感情就是带着我去大澡堂子互相搓背。真是够一定俗了，又糙又俗。我给他搓背他妈的还嫌弃我断掌手劲大，说我就是瞧不惯他那纹身要给他搓掉一层皮真是个不肖子。

我没有不喜欢他的纹身，只是因为那纹身太性感了，我老觉得在勾引我，所以我不太敢看。那是一个佛教的转运轮，在上背部中间，下面跟着一串细细的经文，纹在脊梁上，一直一直到尾骨，真他妈的色情。我一想到他要纹到那个位置，就得脱了裤子光着腚朝着纹身师……我还是觉得那是勾引，手上的劲不自觉就大了。

看他的转运盘无法不看到他耸动如蝴蝶振翼般的肩胛骨，看他的经文无法不看到他两个圆圆的腰窝看到他挺翘饱满的屁股，妈的一个大男人为什么长这么一个跟水蜜桃似的诱人的屁股，他又不生养，长得这么圆这么大有个屌用。

还有他的胸……娘的，造物主捏他的时候酒喝多了手滑了吧，一个男为什么胸那么大屁股那么圆？

虽然胸大屁股圆但他还是很瘦，而且白，白得更衬他的纹身和疤痕。他身上疤痕不太多，这让我很意外，他这样职业……勉强说是职业吧，职业的特殊性，我以为会有很多。他听了还得意洋洋地教育我，少看警匪片，真正的老大都是暗箱操作躲在人后的，只有打手才会一身疤。

我有一次洗澡冲着他勃起了，很尴尬，只能捂着裤裆赶紧穿衣服。我以为是我进入青春期没控制好自己，但是后来我看到他的身子，脑袋就会擅自做主把昨天晚上看的AVcopy在他身上。

我为我喜欢男人而感觉到惶恐不安，但是经过再多尝试，我发现我对其他男人，即使是身材再好的男人也没有类似的感觉。

我不懂了。渐渐地我不敢跟他去澡堂子洗澡，他还呼噜我的头发，笑嘻嘻地说儿子大了知道害臊了。

他是东北人，一到冬天能住在洗浴中心，吃喝拉撒睡都在洗浴中心，我不能不跟着他。我不在他出事儿怎么办？可苦了我了，希望他没发现。

我高三了，可成了他祖宗了，成天嘘寒问暖生怕我渴着饿着跟个老妈子似的叨叨叨个没完。这几年他真是老大站稳了脚跟了，一天天的闲得不行就围着我打转。

我学习很好，我敢拍着胸膛说全中国的大学我随便挑，模拟考的卷子都是我故意错的。我不想让他看出来我太轻松，我喜欢看他围着我打转的样子。

昨天我们刚搬了家，房子是他小弟提前准备好的，拎包入住就好。他很谨慎，我们过一段时间就得换一个住所，尤其带着我他更加注意安全。我们搬家有时三个月有时五个月，有时候一星期就换两次，我不认床所以没关系，他也早习惯了奔波的日子，但说实话他有点儿认床，而且他睡眠质量不好睡得浅。想想也是，他这种活在枪口刀刃上的人，最怕睡梦里被人一枪干死连自己怎么死的都不知道。幸好他眼珠子大，有卧蚕，要不那黑眼圈得多难看。

我不怕，只要床不乱颤我睡觉就跟死了一样。我不怕睡觉给人打死，我的命是他给的，我最不怕的就是跟他死在一块。但是就算我睡眠质量好我的眼睛也没见大，跟他那一双大眼睛一比更是明显，羡慕不来羡慕不来。

我一大早就醒了，坐在客厅背单词。他昨晚去了个饭局，喝了半宿才回来，一直到快中午才醒。迷迷瞪瞪摇摇晃晃从自己黑咕隆咚的房间里出来，去厨房给我切了个羊角脆，瓤掏净了切好了盛在白瓷碗里端到我面前叫我吃。

我不爱吃这种菜瓜，我说我不吃，我让他喝点儿热水回去睡觉。

他一皱眉头：“吃了败火，润润嗓子！”

我还是说我不吃。

他不高兴了，揉揉脸：“你就当吃一块意思意思我成不成！”

我真不爱吃，我说我吃一口意思意思你行吗。

他生气了，瞪我，骂我是个死心眼的憨逼，把碗端走，还问我想吃什么水果。

我叫他继续回去睡觉，我说我什么也不想吃。他摇头晃脑哼歌，只当没听见，比我还叛逆。

他把碗用保鲜膜包好，搁进冰箱，然后转身进厕所，过了一会儿传出冲马桶的声音，好几声，然后他好像打开水龙头用盆子接了水，后一泼……

“干！”他浑厚的男嗓在厕所里骂街。

我问他：“怎么了？”

他踱着步又在厕所里待了好一会儿，翻找东西的声音乱七八糟。他从厕所里出来，把门“咣”地一关。

“你在厕所里看见皮搋子了吗？”他问我。

我摇摇头：“没注意。”

他皱鼻子咧嘴，脸上的表情不太自然：“马桶堵了，你先别进去。”

我不以为意：“不就是屎吗？你什么我没看见过？”

“唉——你好歹快当大学生了，讲话注意点儿行不行啊，什么屎不屎的，真恶心。”

他嫌弃地剜我一眼，扭身走了，给小弟打电话，问马桶搋子在哪儿，然后骂街。

“家里没马桶搋子，一会儿我去超市买，你一个人在家有陌生人敲门别开门。”

我都快成年了，他还当我是个孩子，我翻白眼。

“我也跟你去吧。”

“就买个马桶搋子你去什么？你好好背英语。”

“我背烦了，我想出去转转。”

“行行行行吧，快换衣服去。”

我去换衣服，他也换衣服。礼拜六日的，穿的休闲，我就把睡裤换了个牛仔裤。他穿白T恤白短裤，脚上一双运动鞋，又披了件深蓝色条纹衬衫，眼睛肿了戴了个墨镜，头发扎了个冲天啾。

扎头发的男人真娘炮，他也娘炮，好吧就是他娘炮得比较好看可爱，出门还可着镜子照画眉毛呢，三十二了老大不小了爱什么靓。

“哎呦卧槽，九良，我这眉毛又淡了，怎么人老了不长白头发掉眉毛算什么呢？”他冲我抱怨，明贬暗褒显摆自己不长白头发。

我一肚子吐槽他的话，一张嘴却只说：“……挺好看的。”

他朝我笑，眼角皱起来，是多了几条纹路，不过是春水的涟漪，骀荡而起酥人骨头。

我们出门，他吊儿郎当地插着兜走我前面，比我还不正经。在超市，他拿了马桶搋子，然后还看起了超市促销的菜品，抬起墨镜挑来挑去，特别细致。我揶揄他您不挺有钱的吗，还看打折的？他就削我后脑勺，说钱赶情不是你赚的。

他左手提菜右手拿马桶搋子，颠儿颠儿地走在回家的路上。反差特别大有点闹心，我看不过去，把他的菜接过来。

他一挑眉梢：“你这时候嫌恶心了？”

他只拿着马桶搋子，不知怎么的心情今天特别不错，走在街上还冲过往的美女挑眉毛。明明戴着墨镜还抛媚眼，真够骚的，我真看不惯，更看不惯被拎着马桶搋子的他两下媚眼撩得咯咯笑花枝乱颤的妇女们。

有什么好看的？有什么好看的？真正好看的时候你们都看不着！

他走着路不太老实，脖子上的佛珠串儿叮了咣啷的。那是他最喜欢的一条，什么绿松石菩提子无患子我也不懂，他跟他干爹学的，他干爹还夸他有品位。珠子底下挂一银质经筒，里头搁着某个大师抄录的真经。

他大概是有些信佛的，我不太信。他毕竟是个……那种职业，信什么佛呢？我还问过他，我说你这样手里头沾着血放不下屠刀的拜佛求平安，人家菩萨理睬你吗？

他笑，双掌合十，说，佛慈悲，佛替我宽恕世人，我替佛惩戒罪人。

我想笑话他为善，但抬头一看他眼睛认认真真，有虔诚的明亮，仿佛是藏传佛教的僧人转山朝圣从冈底斯山顶求来的光，我又开不了口了。

他前后拎着马桶搋子，一侧耳听见街边小商店里放歌，他也跟着唱。

“我们爱的难舍难分/爱的奋不顾身/爱到最后同样不可能/你走得无痕 我的心好疼/该拿什么与眼泪抗衡”

他挺喜欢，还问我这是什么歌。我一听这调子就嘲笑他，好几年前烂大街的流行歌了，跟不上潮流了吧老孟头。

他是个落后时代的人，他三十二了，他依旧帅气漂亮，但他不再年轻。

他一瞪眼睛说什么老孟头又是跟你饼哥学的吧？不许乱叫。

他接着哼歌，我还是嘲笑他，你都分手了，你爱什么呀。

他就特别不屑，他说你小孩你懂什么呀，是我甩的她！

他是有过女人的，因为各种原因都很快离开了。他自己心里也跟明镜似的，像他这样的人再有钱有什么用啊，没有女人肯跟了他，丢了命钱就是废纸票子。

我觉得不完全是这样。他长得太漂亮了，有哪个女人会愿意嫁给一个长得这么漂亮的男人？男人还老得慢一些，等自己人老珠黄了成天瞅着这一个娘们精在面前花枝招展比自己还好看得不心烦吗。

回到家，他把菜放好，把我推回客厅，然后进厕所关门疏通马桶。我问他要不我来吧，他说你快去学习别添乱。

我坐在沙发上也看不进去题了。他在厕所隔着墙骂骂咧咧鼓捣马桶，被恶心得干呕个不停。按理说他见过的血肉横飞的场面应该比厕所要恶心得多，通个厕所竟呕得像害了喜。

因为他昨晚宿醉，今早起来又没吃东西到处乱跑，可不得反胃。我心里嗔怪他，坐立不安。

“你没事吧？吐成这样几个月了？！”我冲厕所喊道。

“你说谁他妈怀孕了？呕——”他一张嘴骂我，大概气味又吸进去了，呕得震天动地。

我倒希望他怀孕，我干的，干大了他的肚子，让他不能出门参与那些玩命的事情。他要是怀了孕起码有十个月哪也不能去不能离开我，我还能有个后，不会在苦恋他的余生里断子绝孙。

我控制不住自己的担心：“还是我来吧，你别勉强了老孟头！”

“都说你不许叫我老孟头！”他捏着鼻子，吼得细声细气的。

“那我叫你什么？孟某人？！”

“某你妈了个逼人……呕……我一会儿出去xie，额，楔你个逼崽子。”他被呛得骂人都磕磕巴巴的，“嘭”一声扣上马桶盖。

两个都快记不清自己妈长什么样的人也不知道骂哪门子娘。

他洗了个澡才出来，困得睁不开眼。废了老鼻子劲儿支撑自己把头发吹了个半干，然后告诉我他要睡觉。他真的不再年轻了，充电两小时通话五分钟，这才活泼了没一会儿，就钻回自己房间让我饿了就叫他起来给我做饭。

他看上去好累，我有点儿心疼。下次去澡堂我还是跟着他去吧，我搓背时认真一点儿，还可以摸摸他的纹身和肩膀上那一小块疤，顺便在他盈盈一握的小腰上揩一把油。他对我总是心大得很肯定注意不到。

我不叫醒他。我自己会做饭。我想让他好好睡觉，一觉醒来好好吃饭。

我爱他。


	3. ③不能早恋

孙九芳同孟鹤堂说，最近周九良总跟一个女生单独出行。

仓库里头，孟鹤堂正徒手收拾一把手枪的保险，听到这话手腕一抖，不小心释放了枪栓，撞针从撞针孔中打出，手枪走了火，“砰”一声打进土里。

孙九芳吓了一大跳：“卧槽你小心着点儿，再打着你自己！”

孟鹤堂顾不得上手里的活儿了，把枪往自己屁股底下坐着的货箱里一塞，瞪着俩大眼珠子问他：“在哪儿啊？”

“……你这样乱放，一会儿就给你腚上多开一个眼儿。”孙九芳警告他。

孟鹤堂不耐烦地摆摆手：“哎呀你快说！啥地方？那女孩儿谁啊？”

孙九芳想了想，说：“就在他学校，好像是他同学吧，老一起出入教室什么的。”

孟鹤堂眼珠子转了转，撇嘴把唇峰噘得溜圆，眉头皱得跟用针缝上了一样。

对于他的反应，孙九芳觉得有些匪夷所思：“他都多大了，搞个对象不是很正常吗？”

“他搞对象了？！”孟鹤堂声音提高了八度，尾音还拔了个尖儿，仿佛听到了什么前所未有的惊骇世俗的东西，一脸难以置信，语气尽是震惊，嘴巴半天合不上，堪称“花容失色”。

孙九芳无语，老父亲的心思你莫猜。

“周九良！好好学习，不许搞对象！”孟鹤堂回到家劈头盖脸就是一顿数落，把从学校回到家里做晚饭的周九良吓懵了。

周九良没反应过来。这人“出差”一趟把脑子忘带了？从厨房里把汤端出来，放在桌子上解了围裙。

他看着面前叉着小腰等他回应的男人，拧着眉毛思考了一下：“你说什么？我搞对象了？我怎么不知道？”

“你这是早恋你知道吗？不能早恋！耽误学习！”孟鹤堂只当他在装聋作哑，理直气壮地把周九良噎回去。

周九良深呼吸，面不更色气不涌出，不生气。

“哥，我都大学了。”周九良难得正经八本沉下声音对孟鹤堂说，“大学搞对象不算早恋了。”

“……”孟鹤堂一时语塞，跟只兔子似地呆住了，然后恍然大悟状拍拍脑门，“哦，对，六月份我送你去的那是你高考。”

周九良终于真正地生气了。这男人年纪大了记性变差了，怎么对自己还能这么不上心？

现在来管自己谈不谈恋爱，他管得着吗？周九良越想越生气。他又不来跟自己谈恋爱，他永远当自己是个小孩子，自己成年了都不知道。

这么怒气冲冲地跑过来指着他鼻子告诉他不许搞对象，一时间弄得他心潮澎湃，还以为要说什么梦里才有的故事他特么连孩子名儿都取好了，结果竟是一出荒唐的“早恋”戏码。

“大学了搞对象不很正常吗？”周九良一口把这个莫须有的绯闻坐实。

孟鹤堂把他那一双漂亮的大眼珠子瞪圆了看着周九良，自以为很有威慑力：“你才大一啊，你不学习吗？谈什么恋爱！”

“我成年了。”周九良忿忿道，张口就怼回去，“我爱跟谁搞对象跟谁搞对象！你、管、不、着！”

孟鹤堂无话可说，他本来就是无理取闹，只是他依然生气，此时此刻他还没想清楚自己为什么生气。他依旧瞪着大眼珠子瞅着自己养了快十年的小孩儿，小孩儿也不甘示弱地回瞪着他。

然后他一甩衣摆稳稳地落了座。

周九良也叉腰：“你干嘛？你不生气吗？你走啊！”

孟鹤堂抄起筷子往自己碗里划拉菜，张口也非常有底气：“我饿了！我要吃饭！你要饿死你爸爸我？”

“我他妈给儿子做的！”

他们吃饭嘴里也不老实。

“你这汤做的真好喝，操！”

“他妈的我知道，闭上嘴吃你的饭！”

这天以后周九良开始了一场自以为是的拉锯战。他既然说了自己在谈恋爱，就决不能打自己的脸。他故意在孟鹤堂面前多照两回镜子以显示自己开始注意起了外表，而后在自习室多待两小时说自己是去约会。

他以为他会做戏做到男人冲他服软为止，这样他就肯对男人坦白，然后和好如初，甚至更进一步。他充满着自信和胸有成竹，直到他在收拾衣柜时看到男人衬衫上的一枚口红印为止。

孙九芳觉得孟鹤堂要不是更年期到了，要不是疯了。

他这样想的时候，后者给自己涂了个烈焰红唇对着自己的条纹衬衫就是一个深情热吻，只是动作咬牙切齿恶狠狠的，不像是在吻，而是在蓄意报复着什么，或是要把那件衬衫拆吃入腹。

咱也不知道为什么，咱也不敢问。

孟鹤堂的手机铃声响了。孟鹤堂扫了一眼手机屏幕看到来电人是谁，然后不紧不慢地放下衬衫，不慌不忙地拿起手机接听了电话。

“孟鹤堂！”电话那头小孩儿气急败坏连名带姓地吼他。

孟鹤堂舔舔嘴唇，心知肚明小孩儿是因为什么，但还是明知故问：“哎呦呦呦，谁准你这么喊你爸爸名儿的？”

小孩儿真是气急了，连被占了便宜都没心思反驳：“你不是跟我说过你不找女人了吗？你衬衫上的口红印是怎么回事？！”

“你不谈恋爱了吗？我找不找女人碍你什么事了？”

“你再说一遍！”

“我说——你谈你的恋爱，我找我的女人！”

小孩儿在电话里气得直倒吸气。孟鹤堂得意洋洋快要眉飞色舞了。

“好，我不谈恋爱了！你也不许找女人！”

“行！一言为定！我告诉你，他妈的死小子你要是再敢对我这口气等你回家我……”

“嘟、嘟、嘟……”

周九良没等孟鹤堂说完话就气愤地挂了电话。孟鹤堂被隔空甩了脸子，话也没让说完，倒也不觉得憋屈难受，反而心里还很舒坦，撂下手机哼起了歌。

孙九芳知道孟鹤堂不愿意周九良谈恋爱，但是他对整个剧情还是很纳闷：“你就这么让他放弃抵抗了，为什么？”

“那个小孩儿愿意找后妈呀？”孟鹤堂摇头晃脑十分得意，自以为把小孩儿的性子拿捏得透透的。

孙九芳冷哼一声，满心呵呵：“我看不是吧。”

“那是什么呀？”孟鹤堂反问他。

孙九芳转换了话题：“你这么霸道地断了人家的桃花，人家心里多憋屈啊。”

“哦，我管他？”孟鹤堂抽出纸巾使劲儿擦自己的嘴唇，动作十分粗鲁，因为没用卸妆水所以直接把嘴擦花了，跟刚吃完小孩似的，话说得也十分不讲理，“他是我养大的，我不乐意，我不让谈就不让谈。”

“成成成，”孙九芳不想跟这个急火攻心的老父亲讲道理，只道，”你这拦得了一时拦不了一世啊。他成年了，迟早得谈恋爱结婚生子的，你打算让他什么开始啊？”

这个问题问得老父亲心乱如麻。孟鹤堂皱着眉头，眼神乱瞟，舌头一直舔自己下唇上残存的口红，门齿把裸露的唇肉咬得跟涂了口红一样红。

“等我死了吧！”

老父亲放弃了思考。


	4. ④画眉

孟鹤堂右手臂受伤了，被人划了道口子，不深，打了破伤风，缝了几针，可能要留下疤痕。不过他不在意，反而还挺高兴，因为作为交换偷袭他的人献上了一条手臂，也是右手——他可能要学一学怎么用左手擦屁股了。

周九良觉得孟鹤堂最近有问题。

孟鹤堂眉毛浅，事实上他全身的体毛都少，胡子没有几根不说腿毛更少得可怜。作为跟孟鹤堂在澡堂子从小搓背搓到大的周九良表示，对方连那个地方的耻毛都稀疏，光不溜秋的身子简直可以跟白虎女媲美。

所以孟鹤堂出门爱画画眉毛。早年他还二十出头的时候，忙，不爱整这些有的没的，也没空。整个人又黑又瘦，头发剃得还短，出门被阳光那么一打脸，瓦亮瓦亮一黑土豆子，搞得周九良都不太敢认他，连吃薯条都有阴影。

现在孟鹤堂跻身老大、稳居高位，养得愈发滋润漂亮了，阳光都不怎么晒了，也有时间捯饬自己了。每次出门就搁镜子前照个没完，拿着眉笔勾一双画龙点睛似的眉，日积月累手法越来越熟练，三分钟就画成，然后洋洋得意地对着周九良挑眉毛：“你孟哥好看吗？”

周九良一贯是以冷笑回应。后来他笑着笑着，不敢多看他好看的孟哥了。

今天下午孟鹤堂待在家里非要喝街口那家酒吧里特调的莫吉托，威逼利诱着周九良跟着去，把坐在客厅玩电子游戏的他一把推回房间换衣服，差一点儿通关的游戏咔嚓就被断了电，给周九良气得咬牙切齿咯吱他痒痒肉把人逗得满屋子乱窜要他喊爸爸。

“卧槽卧槽你个龟儿子要我喊你爸爸哈哈哈哈哈哈——”孟鹤堂被按在沙发上笑得眼泪都出来了，在周九良双臂之前扭来扭去。

周九良还在掐他腰上边那块软肉：“叫不叫？叫不叫？”

孟鹤堂闭紧了嘴，脸都憋红了，笑眯了眼睛看着周九良，突然撅起嘴猛地朝周九良扑上来。

周九良起飞似地弹开了，还赶紧往后退，眼睛都看直了，嘴里拌蒜：“你你你你……”

“我什么我？”孟鹤堂擦着眼角从沙发上起来，“反正游戏也玩不成啦，你赶紧换衣服陪爸爸去喝酒！”

“谁家爸爸乱亲儿……”周九良只好往房间里钻，突然反应过来一转身，“不对，你是谁爸爸？！”

孟鹤堂早回屋画眉毛去了。

右手臂的伤还是有些疼，抬高了牵动伤口，拿着眉笔一个劲儿地颤，好好的眉毛画得跟毛毛虫似的。孟鹤堂叹了口气，放弃了。

“周九良！”

“干嘛？”

“你过来帮我画眉毛吧！”

“……你，你自己画！”

“啊呀呀呀我手疼！”

周九良推门进来了，木讷着脸，木讷地从他手里抓走眉笔。孟鹤堂在电脑椅上坐好，仰着头，嘴角还挂着得逞的笑意。

周九良站在他面前，捏着他的下巴心里有些发怵。看着孟鹤堂的脸艰难地吞咽了一下，迟迟没有下笔。

“你把眼睛闭上啊。”周九良皱着眉头埋怨道，“你睁着眼睛我怎么画？”

“睁着眼睛怎么不能画了？你又不是画眼睫毛。”孟鹤堂老老实实把下巴搁他手里，眨了两下眼睛。

三十二岁的中年男人长得可真好看啊，把十七岁的小周看晃了心神。

“哎呀……叫你闭上眼睛！”

“行行行闭上了，闭上了！”

男人闭上了眼睛，轻颤的睫毛把小周的心思搅得更慌了。

孟鹤堂闭着眼睛眉毛也不能动，嘴里还不闲着：“你在画呢吗？我怎么感觉不到。”

周九良咽口水，尽力把注意力集中在男人的眉毛上：“在画在画！”

“你这也太轻了吧，画得上吗？”

“别说话！”

“哎哎哎！太重了，扎我肉了！”

“你这轻了不行重了不行……”周九良说了半截没说下去，听起来像句荤话。

孟鹤堂“噗嗤”一声笑出来。周九良手一抖给他画到太阳穴去了，赶紧拿手指抹掉。

三十二岁整天打打杀杀的中年男人皮肤还挺细腻。

好不容易画好了一边，另一边怎么也画不对称了。周九良急得额角冒汗，捏着孟鹤堂的下巴左右扳转，孟鹤堂的嘴一刻不停地唠叨。

“尾巴往上来点儿！”

“眉头，眉头！你不使劲儿看得出来吗？”

“我觉得画高了。”

“对称吗？我感觉你手都飞出切了。”

……好吵啊，吵个没完，本来注意力就分散，这下子全散架瘫痪了。周九良一冒火合掌掐住孟鹤堂的两个脸巴子，把他的苹果肌都掐变了形。

孟鹤堂睁开大眼珠子，不明所以地瞅着他，撅着嘴唇都说不清楚话了：“你干何（什）么？”

周九良一时语塞，胸腔里跟炸了膛似的，另一只手往他眼睛上一遮，赶紧把最后几笔画完了了事。然后把眉笔往桌子上一扔，收回双手偷偷摸摸地在裤子上擦了擦手心里的汗。

“画好了。”

孟鹤堂美滋滋地对着镜子左照右照，看上去还挺满意：“行啊，儿子都能给我画眉毛了。”

其实画得有点儿纤细了，显得很阴柔。周九良一边想一边说道：“谁是你儿子……”

“你离我远点儿。”

走在街上，周九良低着头揣着兜，同孟鹤堂保持着距离。

孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻地贴上来：“干嘛呀？怎么了？”

周九良往旁边跨步，试图躲开他：“你离我——”没等他说完，孟鹤堂又跟兔子似地蹦远了，咧着嘴笑：“唉，我离你远了。”

他抬腿迈一大步：“——唉，我离你近了。”

紧接着再次蹦远：“——唉，我离你又远了。”

他一来一回一来一回特别幼稚跟哄小孩似的，快把周九良气笑了。

这人以前也老这么傻兮兮贱嗖嗖地逗他玩。

“唉，我离你又远了，这么老远——”过马路时孟鹤堂玩得兴致勃勃还没停，撤脚就往后退一大步，一辆货车从他身后疾驰而过。

孟鹤堂只听见满耳的风声，然后被人大力地一把抓住裤腰带拽了回去。周九良扯着他的裤腰带，把他猛拉到眼前来，几乎跟他裤裆怼裤裆，然后一脸凶巴巴地瞪着他，张嘴能看见他下边的两颗小尖牙，跟狼崽子似的。

“……你他妈离我近点儿。”他压低着嗓音说，“再被车给闯死了，我可不给你抬棺材。”

孟鹤堂没回答，只是一直笑，他今天真是莫名其妙地开心，大眼睛里明亮的光狡黠得像只狐狸。

周九良觉得孟鹤堂最近有大问题。


	5. ⑤学游泳

孟鹤堂又受伤了，还是右手臂，就在从前那道浅浅的伤疤下头，却比那次要重，具体伤成什么样、缝了几针周九良都不清楚，孟鹤堂没给他看也没告诉他。

七队的地盘最近遇上了一个不长眼的团伙来抢生意，偷袭孟鹤堂的就是该团伙中一个亡命徒，被灌水泥柱之后这帮人消停了一段日子。然而近来又有起势。尚不清楚对方背后有什么靠山，又或者只是单纯的目中无人。七队不屑于跟这种神经病抽风一样的敌人较劲，只觉得白费力气，但屡次警告对方却愈加猖狂，蹬鼻子上脸，竟明目张胆在生意上掣肘，不知是傻是狂，看样子一场火拼在所难免。

局势渐紧，对方穷追不舍，为了不暴露踪迹和住址，孟鹤堂已经半个月没回家了。毕竟周九良大一学期末正准备考试，还总在家，不安全。孟鹤堂是向来忌讳自己的“生意”牵扯到家里小孩儿。

周九良也是半个月没见到孟鹤堂了。他在这种事上一直很听话，孟鹤堂不让他给自己打电话，他就不打。

多想也不打。

这天下午周九良复习累了从图书馆出来，准备去食堂买点冷饮。刚走到街道上，一辆低调的黑色奥迪就追上了他，车里人叫着他的名字。

尚九熙开车，何九华摇下车窗，戴着墨镜，面无表情，对他丢下一句“上车”，完了正眼也不看他。两人均是一副死了爹妈一样的肃穆神情。

周九良盯着他们沉默片刻，然后绕过车头坐在尚九熙后面的座位：“……你们少看点儿电影成吗？”

黑色奥迪在一个帅气的打轮之后甩尾绝尘而去，似乎是在无声地抗议周九良的这句话。

尚何二人带着周九良去了城郊的一处湿地水库。一包烟贿赂了看门大爷之后，车子驶进了湿地深处，放眼开阔，芦苇茂盛，湖水潋滟，鸟儿起落。一个瞭望台底下停了好几辆黑色奥迪，两三小弟蹲在车边聊天抽烟，看来已经到了有一会儿了。

这种场面周九良还是比较熟悉的，往往是孟鹤堂要带着七队忙大事之前会把周九良叫出来，托付托付家里事，然后让他暂时不要住在家里了，搬去跟二队的朱鹤松住上一段时间，以保护他的人身安全。

在吃穿住行方面孟鹤堂对周九良实在是过分溺爱，从小学到大学没让小孩儿住过一天校一直都是走读生，就怕小孩儿受什么委屈欺负。周九良在哪儿上学他就在那儿附近各种买房租房。

也不知道他的伤好得怎么样了。尚九熙动作麻利地把车停在了最后那辆沾满了一屁股泥的奔驰后头，周九良还在神游天际，慢腾腾不想下车。那个天天想听他叫爸爸的中年男人最近有没有好好吃饭呢？他胡思乱想。

“呦~！”尚九熙吹着口哨下了车，冲从奔驰副驾驶下来的孙九芳打招呼，“我把小周带来啦。”

看到孙九芳，周九良皱了皱眉头，这才下车。何九华打开了车门，撑着车顶看风景。

尚九熙左看右看，看到秦霄贤自驾驶座下来，便问：“队长呢？”

孙九芳扭头那下巴指身后：“搁车后面呢。”

“孟哥今儿心情不大好，”孙九芳猫腰压低了声音，抬头看了一眼后面一脸神游的周九良，“一会儿孟哥跟九良说完话，你就送九良去朱老师那儿，路上别耽搁。”

尚九熙觉得今天孙九芳莫名其妙地婆婆妈妈的，有些不耐烦地摆摆手：“哎呀我知道，不就跟之前一样的流程嘛，你今儿话咋这么老多。”

他冲奔驰喊道：“队长！我把周九良带过来啦！”

奔驰车里“咣当”一声响了一下，把秦霄贤吓得差点把手里烟扔了。

“怎么了这是……”秦霄贤刚向往车后座看，就听车里乍然一声——

“周九良！！”

秦霄贤手一抖把烟撅了。

这一声把几个蹲在地上的小弟吓懵了，纷纷拍拍屁股钻回了车里。车外几人面面相觑，最后齐刷刷看向周九良。周九良被这一嗓子吼得抖三抖，头上卷毛都快直立起来了，脑子里也放空了，不知道发生了啥。

再看奔驰车，车门猛地弹开，把一边秦霄贤逼退好几步，抬眼就看见他们队长怒气冲冲妈的拎着一根实木棒球棍下了车，跟一复仇雅典娜似的。

周九良在原地愣了几秒，然后连忙往车后面躲。

孟鹤堂握着棒球棍二话不说冲着周九良就过来了，嘴里还嚷嚷着：“周九良，你给我——过来！”

尚九熙隔在两人中间虽然也不明白发生了什么事，但还是赶紧冲过去把他们队长拦腰抱住：“哎哎哎哎，队长你这是干啥呀？有话好说！”

孙九芳也扑上来把孟鹤堂往回拽：“孟哥孟哥，消消气，冷静！”

孟鹤堂不知道刚干了什么回来，穿着白T恤配皮带黑西服裤脚踏一双皮鞋，三七分的刘海也乱了，气得红着一双兔子眼瞪着周九良，手里的棒球棍看起来像个混混，把身上本就不伦不类的衣饰衬托得更加不伦不类。

孟鹤堂蹦了几下发现被尚九熙拦得严严实实的过不去，火冒三丈，杏目圆睁，越过尚九熙的肩膀指着周九良的手都气得发抖：“我今天打电话给你们老师了！周九良我再问你最后一遍！前两个月那个去美国交流一年的机会你为什么被刷下来？？”

哦嚯，完球。周九良脑子一懵。露馅了。

周九良额头冒汗，挠挠鬓角，“额”了半天才犹犹豫豫开口：“这个……我没够上条件呗……”

“放屁！你这完蛋孩子一天到晚净忽悠我，老师说你根本就他妈没申请！”孟鹤堂气急败坏地朝着尚九熙的天灵盖就是一掌，把他“哎呦我的亲娘”扒拉到一边去，挥舞着棒球棍就奔了过去。

周九良反应迅速拔腿就跑，围着车转。何九华赶紧闪人，跑到奔驰车边扯了正倒吸凉气按揉脖子的尚九熙挡在前面当肉盾，看着面前这俩父子折腾。

孟鹤堂快被他气死了：“人家老师好心好意带你参加比赛带你修改论文，完了推荐你去那个对外交流，这么明白地暗示你了，你竟然不去？嗯？？老师可什么都跟我说了啊周九良，你竟然找了个借口说你自己啊没爹没娘，打小被一老头捡回家，这老头今年八十一了，牙都掉没了眼都快瞎了，你不忍心忘恩负义所以一定要留在国内照顾他……卧槽你可气死我了！”

“你可真行啊周九良！编瞎话说起来一套一套的！”孟鹤堂一个指头戳上自己苹果肌，仿佛要给自己脸上戳个坑，咬牙切齿道，“你看着我再跟我说一遍！我多少岁？八十一？？我今天一定他妈的楔死你个倒霉孩子！”

孟鹤堂真是气得七窍生烟，这人上次还哄他说风华正茂像十八，怎么这回就说他八十一一老头，这人……这人怎么这样啊？

周九良用打开的车门拦着孟鹤堂，心虚地吞吞口水：“哥……你听我解释……”事实上他没什么可解释的。

“你死了，周九良！你、死、了！”孟鹤堂一指地上，把眼瞪得都快看到全部眼白了，呼呼喘热气，尖声骂道。其实他天生低调门，这样吊着嗓子喊平添几分滑稽，像只被掐着嗓子的乌鸦。

“你知道我为你去美国这事操了多少心吗？我问过多少人费了多少工夫啊……气死我了气死我了我今天打死你个兔崽子！”

说着他越过敞开的车门。周九良手脚并用，跟孟鹤堂围着车“秦王绕柱走”，把孟鹤堂急得跳脚前前后后dei不着他。

“你非要我去美国你问过我意见了吗？”周九良也生气地吼了回去。

孟鹤堂急赤白脸闹这么半天，头有点晕，停下来歇了会儿，扶着额头：“那我问你……”

“我、不、去、美国！”

孟鹤堂刚消下去没一点儿的火气“腾”又起来了，那叫一个冲天而起越烧越旺。握紧双拳，慢慢吐气，忍住。

“怎么了美国不好吗？钱少了你的还是没你地儿住啊？你非跟着我留在国内早晚有一天吃枪子你知道个屁！”孟鹤堂挽了挽并不存在的袖子，在手掌心上啐唾沫，抓紧棒球棍，“我今天不把你打到美国我孟某人今天跟你姓周！”

听到这儿周九良才知道男人是真的生气了。他有点儿害怕，管不住嘴：“以我之名，冠你之姓……？”

秦霄贤在一边乐颠儿了：“神……神她妈随夫姓。”

尚九熙也忘了疼了，憋笑憋得全身成振动的了。

孟鹤堂脾气好秉性温和柔韧，待人处事一向是稳健的态度，胸有惊雷而面如平湖，这是他最令人佩服的地方之一，队员们几乎没见到他发过火，甚至都没掉过几次脸儿。何九华也是第一次看到孟鹤堂气得像只炸毛的猫，发飙发成这样仪态尽失，一时间有些不太相信，而后感到十分新奇。

他们队长跟他自己养的这个小孩儿，两人怪有意思的。

孟鹤堂耸肩弓腰，面目狰狞，胸膛起伏不定，便追周九良边吼：“周九良你给我站那儿！快，孙九芳抓住他！”

傻在一边想笑还没笑出来的孙九芳跟正巧跑到自己身边的周九良相对无言大眼对小眼。周九良掉头钻进了一草丛撒丫子就跑向了湖边芦苇荡。孟鹤堂一阵风似地跑经孙九芳险些把他撂倒紧追在后。

孙九芳：“……祝你们玩得开心。”

日色已近黄昏，天边积染朱霞，芦苇荡一人高杂草丛生，风掠过平如镜面的湖水，波光粼粼。父子俩在这一片灿烂夏景中玩起了躲猫猫谁被捉住了就挨一记闷棍的浪漫游戏，动情的呼唤声随风入耳，尽是“周九良我他妈楔死你”的芬芳之词，父爱如山感人肺腑、催人泪下。

尚九熙不禁有感而发：“我的生涯一片无悔，我想起那天夕阳下的奔跑，那是周九良逝去的青春。”

然后他跟何九华抱头狂笑。

周九良一直以来都很听话，学习什么的都不用孟鹤堂费心思，即使脾性倔强一点儿，偶尔噎孟鹤堂那么一下孟鹤堂也笑嘻嘻不跟他计较。但这一次周九良大概是真的惹怒孟鹤堂了，看来今天这事一时半会结束不了，也不会简单地结束。围观的四个人内心毫无波澜甚至有点想笑。

秦霄贤看热闹不怕事大，冲不远处你追我赶的两人喊：“孟哥！棍棒底下出孝子啊！打他！”

孙九芳有些看不过去：“算了，孟哥！你打他也没用啊！别累着自己了，回来吧——！”

秦霄贤怼他胳膊一下，笑得狡黠：“唉，九芳，你知道周九良还跟他老师说了什么吗？”

“说了什么？”孙九芳隐隐有些不祥的预感。

“他跟他老师说他养父八十一岁，找了个年轻的小保姆叫芳芳，成天跟老头子眉来眼去图他们家房子车子钱，他得回去阻止老父亲误入歧途哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”秦霄贤捧腹大笑。

“哎呦卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”尚九熙又笑趴下了。

“啥？！谁图他们家房子车子钱了……不对，他管谁叫芳芳？我是他家保姆？？”孙九芳脸都绿了，气得一蹦三尺高，扯着嗓子给孟鹤堂加油助威恨不得拿个扩音器，“孟哥！加油！孟哥！楔死他！孩子的教育，不能晚啊——！”

湖边两人追得正欢，没注意旁边这几个人。

孟鹤堂本来就没剩多少力气，又穿着皮鞋西服裤压根追不上健身过后的周九良。追了没一会儿，头眼昏花，汗流浃背，腿上如灌了铅，手撑着膝盖呼哧呼哧直喘气，把手里棒球棍扔了，反正他也没想用这棍子真的打周九良。一起身，看到周九良躲在湖边一棵树后面小心翼翼地看着他，一脸担忧。

周九良一开始见到孟鹤堂还是很开心的，看到孟鹤堂能拎着棍子追他满地跑更开心，说明他受伤受得不太重：“你没事吧老孟头？”

“不许叫我老孟头！”孟鹤堂仍然是气不打一处来，一咬牙一跺脚，把皮鞋脱了就往周九良头上扔，“骗我、不去美国、还说我八十一岁……打死你！”

皮鞋“邦”一声砸在树干上，孟鹤堂手脚利索赶紧脱下一只。周九良见状不妙，“卧槽”一声连忙再往后躲。

“哈哈哈队长脱鞋了脱鞋了！哈哈哈哈哈——”何九华笑得弯下了腰，猛拍尚九熙后背。

“打起来！打起来！”秦霄贤跟个傻子似得拍巴掌。

孙九芳犹豫着：“咱们真的不下去劝一劝吗？”

四个人安静片刻，你看看我我看看你，然后又“噗嗤”笑出了声。

孟鹤堂追着周九良打太少见了也太好玩了，好玩到要是让孟鹤堂干爹看见，都得在抽烟喝酒烫头后面再加一个爱好——看孟鹤堂打周九良。

何九华：“别人的家务事咱们不要管。”

尚九熙：“父子局一出好戏我可不能错过。”

秦霄贤：“百年一遇不看白不看，过了这村儿没这店儿了！”

孙九芳心安理得地释然了，看来大家都是同一条船上的贼：“车上有瓜子你们吃不？”

“吃吃吃！快拿来！”

“还有毛豆吗？”

“哎呦呵还毛豆呢？再给你整俩啤酒得了呗。”

“不喝酒，不能酒驾，遵纪守法哈哈哈哈。”

湖边孟鹤堂另一只皮鞋擦过周九良的后脑勺打在他肩膀上，早失去力量了，一点儿都不疼。不过姜的还是老的辣，周九良被孟鹤堂逼停在了湖边，身后就是水。

孟鹤堂指着他的鼻子：“你为什么不去美国？你之前不是说学生化学那个大学是最好的吗？老师也跟我说了，你参加那个一年的交流活动将来不管是考美国的研究生还是在美国找工作都方便……”

周九良打断他：“我为什么非要待美国？”

“你不去美国，去欧洲也可以啊！”孟鹤堂揩了一把脑门的汗，“总之你不能待在国内，不安全。”

周九良咬咬牙：“你嫌我累赘了是不是？！我告诉你我不怕死，我就待在国内！”

“嘿——你咋这么不懂事我养你快十年让你等死的吗？”孟鹤堂怒气不减，“就会气我！”

“死死死，人早晚都得死，差这么一天两天的？”周九良犟嘴，横得没边儿，头上小卷毛钢丝球似的一颤一颤的。

孟鹤堂啧嘴，皱眉头快被他气笑了：“你干嘛非得留在国内？国内有那么好吗？”

周九良顿了顿，握紧了拳，蚊子嗡嗡似地开口：“……我不想离开你。”

“你说啥？大点声！”孟鹤堂趁机走过来。

周九良见他靠近，反应过来时两人已相隔不到三米了，往后一退半只脚进了水，指着湖就理直气壮地威胁道：“唉唉唉你别过来！再过来我跳了啊！”

周九良不会游泳。

他刚上高中那会儿胖。孟鹤堂催他减肥，怕他跑步伤膝盖就教他游泳。孟鹤堂有个挺大的别墅自带游泳池，孟鹤堂就在他初中毕业的暑假天天教他游泳。

大概真是人无完人，鱼与熊掌不可兼得吧。周九良头脑好学理工倍儿棒可惜手脚不太协调，怎么也学不会游泳，一下水就沉底。孟鹤堂对他倒很有耐心，拉着他的手在池子里倒退着走教他踹水，可就是教了一暑假也没教好，不过肥算是减了，又加上去健身房还愈发矫健，所以游泳最后只好放弃了。

周九良知道自己为什么学不好游泳，因为他那会儿正青春期荷尔蒙喷发，自己的感情也整理不好，被孟鹤堂拉着手戴上泳镜一下水睁眼就看到面前孟鹤堂那毫无垂腴的消瘦白皙的腰和平坦的小腹，黑色游泳裤下两条细腿又长又直连毛都不长，更别提一转身了，那背上挂着尾巴的大脑袋纹身简直像个朝下的箭头，直直地指着这人下头的两个诱人的腰窝和被弹力游泳裤紧绷得浑圆饱满的大腚……周九良一看全身上下不该硬的全硬了，还游个屁泳，等着被淹死算了。

孟鹤堂还笑话他笨，周九良反唇相讥他教得不好，问他当年怎么学会的游泳。孟鹤堂一抱手臂云淡风轻，说自己以前在老家东北跟人打架，打输了大冬天被人扔冰窟窿里了，学不会就死了。

后来他自己在游泳馆学会了，不过孟鹤堂不知道。

技多不压身，周九良不允许自己学不会游泳。万一要是有一天孟鹤堂受制于水中，他不会游泳只能干看着，这比让他死了都痛苦。一旦孟鹤堂有什么不测，他一定跳下去跟孟鹤堂共沉沦。

孟鹤堂知道他不会游泳没当回事，继续放狠话：“你跳啊，有本事你就跳！你今天不跳湖里淹死就是被我揍死——”

周九良一转头纵身一跃就是一个完美入水。这入水动作还是跟孟鹤堂当年教的一模一样，那时候周九良跟他学了好久就学会了这么一个入水动作。

“卧槽——”孟鹤堂目瞪口呆。

周九良扎了一个猛子游出去十米远上了岸，心里只想着吓唬吓唬他的老父亲别把他当小孩了。站在岸上甩了甩头，就听见不远处有人跟疯了似扑腾水。

孟鹤堂声嘶力竭地喊：“周九良！！！”

这一声直接把嗓子喊劈了，周九良从没听过孟鹤堂发出这样的喊声，心头一震，也不怕被打了，紧赶着跑了回去。

他从岸上一看，孟鹤堂衣服也没脱就跳进了湖里，一边游一边喊他的名字，脸上的惊恐也是周九良从没见过的。

原来叱咤风云天不怕地不怕的孟某人也会有如此惊慌失措的时候。

周九良后悔了，不该跳湖吓唬人，让老父亲摁着打一顿没关系，反正也不咋疼。

于是他喊“孟哥”，把孟鹤堂叫了过来，低头认错，以为孟鹤堂会气疯了游回来揍他。

没关系，他不听话，该受惩罚。

但是孟鹤堂一扭头看到他，却笑了。

周九良呆住了。

“你他妈，什么时候学会的游泳……”孟鹤堂压不住嘴角上扬的弧度，头型整个散了，像块海藻盖在头上，皮肤却更白了，两只大眼睛像两颗大珍珠，他抬起手背擦掉脸上湿漉漉的水，不知是湖水还是眼泪，“你也给人扔水了去了？”

周九良心里又苦又酸还有点甜，他希望孟鹤堂继续跟他生气，打他一顿他心里还是个滋味。

周九良冲他喊：“我永远也不去美国。”

孟鹤堂是真没劲儿了，也没劲儿生气了，往水里一躺，浮在水面上歇着：“你爱去不去！你爱死哪儿死哪儿，我管不了你了！”

周九良蹲在岸上眼神幽幽地看着他。

孟鹤堂把手机从裤兜掏出来，摁不亮了，泄气地扔上岸：“妈的手机忘拿出来了。”

周九良把手机捡起来擦干净放进兜里：“我给你再买一个。”

孟鹤堂没理他。

周九良看到孟鹤堂水里的白T恤肩头渗出来点儿红色，急了：“你伤口还没好呢！快起来别搁水里泡着！回头感染！”

孟鹤堂哼一声，满不在乎，动也不动：“又不是没感染过……”

周九良没再跟他废话，下水两手抓住他的腰把往肩上一抗就抗上了岸。

周九良摸摸孟鹤堂的腰。他好像又瘦了。

“唉唉唉！”孟鹤堂捶了周九良两下，“你这时候心疼你爸爸了？快把我放下来！”

周九良把孟鹤堂放下来，他俩面对面坐在草地上，狼狈得像两个落水狗。

周九良一本正经道：“你不是我爸爸。”

孟鹤堂心说这孩子魔怔了吧，脑袋学游泳进水了？他刚想说话批评周九良两句，就被周九良两手捂住了眼睛也捂住了嘴巴。

周九良吻在自己的手上，手底下是孟鹤堂的嘴唇。

车前面排排坐的四个人惊呆了。孙九芳瓜子掉了，尚九熙把瓜子整个吞了下去噎得咳嗽何九华在一边给他拍后背，秦霄贤张口结舌半天蹦出来两个字：“……牛B。”

真牛B。


	6. ⑥告白

周九良没想到七队这次遇到的对手会这么难缠。

周九良在朱鹤松家安然无恙地住了三天之后，就被何九华通知可以回家去住了。本以为事情就此告一段落，可是孟鹤堂依旧是整天整宿地不回家，似乎还处于戒备状态，搞得周九良忧心忡忡，担心孟鹤堂惨遭不测。他一个沾枕头就着的人连觉都睡不好，唯恐他今天晚上还躺在床上看着手机里偷拍的孟鹤堂的照片进入梦乡，隔天早上起来就看着别人把孟鹤堂死不瞑目的尸体抬进屋里叫他节哀。

但一直风平浪静、生活如故，太阳东升西落，月亮阴晴圆缺。周九良闭眼天黑睁眼天亮，房子里沉寂冷清，令人愤恨地适合自习。周九良索性连图书馆也不怎么去了，待在家里看书复习，偶尔去一趟实验室，过了两个星期结束了期末考试。

然而孟鹤堂依旧是不怎么回家来，一天到晚忙得要死的感觉。

周九良怕情况真的还不安全，也不敢给他发什么信息。假期开始在阒无人声的家里老老实实宅了两天之后，终于忍不下去了，太安静了，越是安静越是容易胡思乱想。

于是周九良去问何九华，何九华眼珠一转说他也不太清楚，只是讲队长肩上的伤已经好利索了。再问尚九熙，尚九熙支支吾吾难得卡带说不出个所以然来。他不敢去问孙九芳，孙九芳最近对他态度十分恶劣张嘴憋不出什么好屁。七队其他人他也少见地联系不上，不知是不是内部走漏了风声。

不能忍了，再忍真自闭了。周九良动身出门在七队常出没的一个窝点蹲了两天，终于蹲到了秦霄贤。

面对他的疑问秦霄贤感到疑惑不解。

“我们早就把那伙人一窝端了，就在两个礼拜前。”说起这个秦霄贤还有些得意洋洋，“你别看你孟哥表面上看起来傻了吧唧，哎嘿，遇上正经事没有不行的。”

周九良皮笑肉不笑，心说我看你才是傻了吧唧的。

既然孟鹤堂不是因为忙“工作”而整天在外游荡不着家，那么他不回家的原因只有一个。再参考何九华他们在回答他时装模作样完全不走心的敷衍。这个原因愈发明显。周九良吞吞口水，心慌起来。

他们把在湖边看到他隔着手掌亲孟鹤堂的事情告诉孟鹤堂了。

或者孟鹤堂自己觉察出来了。

没道理啊。周九良十分苦恼。那人待他一直神经大条得很，以前给他搓澡的时候假装不小心摸他腰，在他生病发烧迷迷糊糊时趁机揉他腚，他没发现事后也都没反应，怎么这次打马虎眼就混不过去了呢？

得益于秦霄贤的傻了吧唧，他带着真相再次去问七队那几个人，成功把哥几个问傻了眼。

他们面面相觑片刻，不知在眼神碰撞中达成了什么共识，然后一致否认自己看见过自家老大及其所谓的养子在湖边有什么亲密接触。

何九华眨眨眼睛：“我们没盯着你俩看。”

周九良毛了：“你们是他小弟，不盯着他看看什么？”

何九华无辜地瞅着他：“眼睛长在我们身上，为什么非要看他？”

见何九华油嘴滑舌，软硬不吃，周九良矛头一转问尚九熙：“那你们在边儿上干什么了？”

这一下特别突兀，看得尚九熙不太敢回视，眼皮一翻，朝天而望，满嘴跑火车脱口而出：“我们没注意我们正在一边儿上玩撒尿和泥……”

“撒尿和你！谁她妈玩这种小儿科的倒霉游戏！”何九华照着尚九熙肩膀掴了一把。

周九良又往旁边看，看到孙九芳一脸沉郁，有点儿心虚不敢问他，反倒是孙九芳主动走上来了，怪笑一下，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，只不过还未张口就被秦霄贤伸手捂住了嘴拉了回去。

秦霄贤自知已经犯过错误了，这会儿正想法儿找补，顺着尚何两人点头：“对对对，我们真没看见，我们还纳闷呢！怎么你俩上来湿了一身，不知道地还以为你俩跳湖去了呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

周九良：“……”

一阵尬笑中，尚九熙何九华也是满脸省略号地看着他，连被捂住嘴的孙九芳都深感无语，用挤眉弄眼加上手势对秦霄贤表示“我服了”。

周九良走了之后，尚九熙面色凝重地问秦霄贤：“旋儿，你实话跟我说，当初组七队的时候，你是不是偷偷给大爷塞钱了？”

“明显是大爷跟他结了梁子，把他塞进七队里找机会弄死。”何九华深表遗憾地拍拍秦霄贤，“活到今天算你命大。”

秦霄贤欲哭无泪：“队长会不会弄死我？”

“这取决于周九良的表现。”孙九芳这么跟他说。

大概是自觉躲得了初一，躲不了十五，早晚是瞒不过去的，孟鹤堂还是回家来住了。但是跟他却明显生疏了很多，话也与日俱减，总是早出晚归的，在家里低头不见抬头见，老是错开眼神，别说像以前那样嬉皮笑脸跟他胡闹找乐子了，就是连正脸都不给多瞧两下。不知道的还以为在冷战。

周九良心焦如焚，又不敢去问，怕得到最不想得到的答案，捅破了这层窗户纸，就非走不可了。

但是他烦躁，他向来是能忍的，事儿压在心底连个屁都憋不出来，但是量变引起质变，他现在就是个火药桶，什么都忍不了。

他像一只刺猬竖起全身的刺对孟鹤堂说，试图激起对方情绪上的一点儿波动，哪怕是骂他一顿同他打上一架，他也乐意，起码证明男人还是在乎自己的。

“我谈恋爱了。”周九良说。

“哦。”孟鹤堂对着镜子画眉，手腕连停都不停。他今晚依然是要出去。他已经穿好衣服了，还戴了一个鸭舌帽，时尚前卫，非常显年轻，看不出来多大年纪，说十八就是有人信。

“跟一个男的。”

孟鹤堂画好眉毛，对着镜子左照照，右瞧瞧，一眼都不看他：“爱谁谁。记得做好安全措施，别惹上病。”

周九良把过年时全城的烟花爆竹都包圆了放在胸腔里炸了个天昏地暗，气呼呼地嚷嚷：“我要去美国！”

“去。”孟鹤堂面不改色路过他，换鞋。他即将出门了，周九良大脑一片空白，连一个挽留他的借口都没想出来。

最后他气得眼眶都红了，说出的话句尾带着幼稚的蛮横：“我要离家出走！”

孟鹤堂终于拿他有些女气但出奇漂亮的大眼睛正视着他。

他郑重其事地说：“那你什么时候走？我帮你收拾行李。”

周九良气结无言以对。孟鹤堂最后还是开门出去浪了。

又是一个孟鹤堂不在家的晚上，夜幕降临，周九良没开灯坐在一片黑暗中，心神不宁，忐忑不安。他上一次这么患得患失还是在孤儿院同其他小朋友排成队被当成商品任人挑挑拣拣的时候。

他当时不想被富贵人家买走做个听话人偶，也不想离开他唯一的家园，所以他跟小伙伴商量，逃出去，找人帮助。

他不懂得生存，在巷子里被人当狗一样追着打，差点儿就被人打死卖器官了，是孟鹤堂救了他。

后来孟鹤堂使了点手段，将那个孤儿院的黑色交易告发了，还匿名捐了一笔款。政府成立了新的慈善机构，还有了设施完备的学校。

然而周九良选择跟着孟鹤堂过。即使孟鹤堂的“工作”很“特别”——“特别危险”，他也不怕，真心话。就算每一次孟鹤堂都以为小孩儿是初生牛犊不怕虎逞强嘴硬，但只有周九良自己最清楚，他是真心的，他就是想待在孟鹤堂身边，他不怕死。

他不敢说这些年来他的心都没变过，准确来说他变了——他变贪心了，他不想只是纯粹地待在孟鹤堂身边了，以养子或者弟弟的名义。他想要更多。他知道，他现在能力还不够大，但他在渐渐强大起来了。他希望男人可以等他，很快，他在心里悄悄地跟自己的欲念做保证。

他只是一时没有忍住。

他不知道孟鹤堂现在心里是什么想法，以后会怎么办。他不怕死，但他现在害怕了。他怕孟鹤堂不接受他嫌弃他，然后把他扔开。这对孟鹤堂来说很容易。

是的，这个人丢弃他，就跟当初把他捡回家一样简单。

周九良万分沮丧地揉了揉脸。他在黑漆漆的客厅一坐坐到深夜。

他后悔了，不是后悔吻了孟鹤堂，而是后悔竟然是隔着手掌。他就应该甭管三七二十一一口咬上孟鹤堂的嘴，反正现在看来结果似乎都一样。

直到差一刻钟到十二点的时候，周九良忽然收到何九华给他发的信息——一个酒吧的地址，一个视频。视频很刺激。何九华果然是个蔫坏的，最爱看热闹的。

但其实何九华的目的很直白，他困了，他想回家早点儿睡觉，不想再陪着一个失魂落魄自己跟自己较劲儿的队长在外头折腾了，所以他跟周九良说队长喝醉了，快点儿把他带回家去吧。

视频里的酒吧更接近一个夜总会，舞池里五彩缤纷、光怪陆离，强灯乱转直打眼睛，把周九良晃得脑仁疼。周九良皱了皱眉头，眯起眼睛，强迫自己集中注意力在灯火绚烂中间的人群。

他一眼就看见孟鹤堂了。孟鹤堂挺扎眼的，不算太高的个子，把细腰扭得像波斯的舞娘或者印度的曼巴。一般性感的身材都是丰乳肥臀再配上细腰，相比之下孟鹤堂身板单薄，宽肩窄胯，胸脯再饱满终也比不过女人的波涛汹涌，圆溜溜的翘臀也得从后面才瞧得出来。那就是这个腰，摆得得劲儿，配上动感十足的电子音乐像在周九良头盖骨上跳踢踏舞。只见这人穿黑T恤跟黑色牛仔裤，出门时戴的帽子不知哪去了，摇头晃脑手舞足蹈每个关节都撞击在节奏上倒是挺嗨，小刘海甩得飞扬飒爽，一拧身撅腚圆屁股就像大面包子撂上笼屉那样拱上了身后一八尺壮汉的牛仔裤裤裆。

周九良瞪圆了眼睛，鼻头都快怼上手机屏幕。这他妈不是五队那个队长烧饼吗？这两人缠在一起搞破鞋似的怎么回事？

视频里跳舞的俩人扭得没完没了，看得周九良只觉得方才喝的温开水一个劲儿地上头。

腚尖蹭着裆，大胯压着枪，再近一点儿恐怕都能看见火星子了。周九良怒火中烧，脸都绿了，连带着头顶上也觉得莫须有地绿了，脑子里污言秽语，骂你妈了个B，这老孟头为老不尊。

男人四十一枝花，孟鹤堂今年三十二，长得也显嫩，按理说还是个花骨朵没盛开了，天天被周九良想成一个糟老头子。你要是跟周九良愤愤不平他还不乐意听，照他那意思孟鹤堂比他大十五岁就是老了，趁早折在他身上才算保住了青春的尾巴。

周九良泄愤似地敲字回复何九华马上到，“啪”一下把手机扔五米远然后踢掉拖鞋蹬上运动鞋就往外跑，没过一会儿又噔噔噔地跑回来灰头土脸地把手机捡起来。没办法，艹你妈不认识那破酒吧搁哪儿嘎达。

周九良开着车一路火花带闪电来到酒吧的时候，孟鹤堂他们正在二楼开包间唱歌。周九良砸场子似地推开豪华包间的门，就听见孟鹤堂扯着嗓子搂着麦克风杆儿搁中间嚎。

“我们爱得难舍难分/爱得奋不顾身/为何再见只是陌生人/夜来得无声我的心好冷/那绝望比分手更伤人”

谁他妈跟你再见只是陌生人。周九良心里愤懑不平地想。我劝你趁早死了这条心。

烧饼和小弟们被吓了一跳，差点儿抄家伙就上了，一见来人是周九良才放下心。烧饼亲亲热热称兄道弟，伸手去拍周九良肩膀：“来嘛老弟，一起玩啊。我老跟你孟哥说，你早成年了，是该跟着玩一玩了哈哈哈。”

周九良冷冷挡开烧饼的手，目不斜视直奔孟鹤堂跟前，凶神恶煞地半天蹦出两个字：“回家。”

孟鹤堂根本没喝醉。周九良知道，他酒量不错，只是特别会装醉，不然怎么跟他一天赶四个饭局的干爹应酬。

孟鹤堂停下来，眼窝苹果肌脖颈子沾了酒红扑扑的，看着周九良眼神还清明，倒也没多废话，松开麦克风跟烧饼弟兄们打打招呼，就双手插兜儿跟着自己小孩儿回家了。

回到家里，周九良连灯都没开一把就把孟鹤堂摁在门廊墙上。

喝了酒容易晕容易口干，孟鹤堂皱着眉按按太阳穴被小孩儿推得脑袋涨，吐出舌尖舔自己的嘴唇，下巴一抬小流氓似的，还搀合着家乡话大着舌头：“你嘎哈？”

周九良道：“我有话要对你说。”

“说！”孟鹤堂不耐烦地挠挠后脑勺。

周九良盯着他被自己舔得光滑水润的唇，呼哧呼哧地喘粗气，越来越后悔在湖边没有吻孟鹤堂了。此时此刻脑浆子滚烫跟烧开了一样，把想说的话都蒸发了，气势汹汹地开口只弹出四个字：“我要吻你。”

他想说“感谢你近十年的包容、关怀和照顾”，他想说“我想为每一次惹你生气不开心道歉”，他想说“我一直很崇拜你，你是我见过最厉害最坚强的人”，他想说“我虽然对你心怀不轨，但爱意一向坚贞”，他想说“即使不接受我，可不可以不要让我离开你，哪怕当你一个小弟待在你身边”。他想说的话有很多很多，但是到了出口，千言万语只变成一句简单粗暴而又强硬的“我要吻你”。

不是“想”，不是“将”，而是“要”，我就要。

不承认也好，不愿意也罢，或者原本就没有那种感情，我不管，我就是要告诉你。我喜欢你，我爱你，我他妈的要吻你。

对，我就是这么不负责任的一小屁孩，特别自私，根本不在意你之后会怎么想该怎么做，会承受什么样的压力落下什么样的心结。我跟你说我通通不在乎，我才管不了这么多，我就是要说出来，大声地喊出来，把这些乱七八糟的东西全部推给你自己去处理，然后我就逃跑。

你骂我胆小鬼没担当都可以都随便，我是你教的，要怪就怪你自己没教好我，知道大鹅怎么叫的吗？

周九良觉得自己没说成“我要干你”已经够有自制力了。

孟鹤堂一双杏眼在周九良眼前越睁越大，在月光底下充满着明晃晃的惊愕，也不知是真的没听清还是不敢置信：“你他妈再说……”

周九良没给他说完的机会，咬紧牙关撅起嘴唇就亲了上去。

他哪里会接吻呢？这些年有关谈恋爱的事情止步于五岁时在孤儿院给隔壁盲人小女孩揪了一朵花，到了青春期生理需求全靠爱情动作片五指姑娘和对孟鹤堂无限的想象力。但是亲吻大概是人类的一种生物本能，他扑上去，对着孟鹤堂的嘴巴又啃又嘬，舌头蛮不讲理横冲直撞地伸进孟鹤堂的嘴里去，把两个人的口水舔得到处都是，还掐着孟鹤堂的脸巴子让他合不拢嘴。也不知亲了多长时间，他觉得黏黏糊糊该结束了，就猛地咬了一口孟鹤堂的下唇，然后松开了手，拉远了距离。

孟鹤堂靠在墙上，撇嘴微张一边唇角，后知后觉地呲牙“嘶”了一声，抬手抹了一把嘴角，垂眼看了看，没流血。

残酒味道过渡过来一点儿也不好受，隐约还有烟草的涩味。但是周九良却口舌生津，心乱如麻，抿紧嘴唇，静静等着看孟鹤堂的反应，艰难地吞咽了一下。

孟鹤堂提眉抬眼，无言看着周九良，突然一出手抓住周九良的衣领，将他一把拽到自己面前来。周九良脚下不稳，直接是跌了过去，连忙伸手撑住孟鹤堂耳边的墙。孟鹤堂的唇峰就在他鼻子头紧上面，眼睛里含着如水一般的月光，盈盈地嘲弄着他，张口吐气，吹拂周九良的脸颊，酒气冲天。

“你个小屁孩儿，会他妈接吻吗？”

他还笑。


	7. ⑦第一夜（上）

青春期的小屁孩儿，像个窝里横的狼崽子那样按不下性子耐不住挑衅，稍微那么一撩拨，就张牙舞爪地扑上来，尚不知道要一招制敌咬住猎物的咽喉，只知道跟唇舌较劲。孟鹤堂脑中开麦，如灌了米糊，觉得似乎是胃里残存的啤酒后劲开始上头。

周九良不回答他关于会不会接吻的话——反正答案显而易见，再次恶狠狠地压上来，手掐住他的腰胯抵在墙上，又把舌头塞进他嘴巴里。

嚯，这么大酒气小孩儿也不嫌膈应。孟鹤堂满脑子只想到这个。

经自己这么一说，可能是伤到自尊了，孟鹤堂明显感觉到小孩儿上心了一些，虽然依旧是少不更事不解风情，但不再像前一次那么莽撞，只知道到处乱舔。周九良放缓了速度，试图挑起他的情欲，却还不敢正面接触他的舌头，一直往他舌头后伸，似是要伸到他喉咙里面去，也不知道是在跟他接吻还是嫌他喝得太多了给他扣嗓子眼催吐。

孟鹤堂被他整得心里面发笑，头脑不甚清明，抬起双手捧着小孩儿的脸，舌尖就鱼一样游了过去，缠着对方笨拙的舌挑逗。

周九良嘴里什么味道都没有。孟鹤堂想，小孩儿为了跑去找他，可能都没吃晚饭。

少年人最不经挑逗，孟鹤堂察觉到手底下的脸颊开始发烫，心里正得意，一只指尖微凉掌心滚烫的手就钻进他的T恤摸上了他的腰，惊得他打了个激灵，方才还游刃有余的舌头立马就木了。

他腰身敏感，平时遭友人使坏，冷不丁一碰就能蹦出二里地去。小孩儿是知道的，可不就逮着他的腰摸，从他的腰窝摸到他的肩胛骨，然后又滑下来，在他的裤腰带上徘徊，抠抠挖挖地想要伸进去。孟鹤堂下意识按住他的小臂阻止，但周九良故技重演，断掌顺着他的纹身再次摸上去，摸得他本就沉溺在酒浆里的神经更麻痹了。

背部的肌肤柔滑，腰肢的曲线流畅，孟鹤堂成天东跑西颠没个时闲，身材保持得很好，没有赘肉，周九良只在他腹部捏到一点儿可爱的小肚子，然后带着饱满的爱意抚摸他光裸的身体。他知道男人身体像只猫，虽不常愿意主动亲近，但一旦被温柔对待、细心呵护，就会顺服下来、任人摆布了，甚至还要凑上来钻到人的手掌里又顶又蹭。

发觉孟鹤堂温顺下来，周九良便趁虚而入、反客为主，一举夺得了唇舌之间的主导权，不仅如数奉还，还能举一反三，歪头调转个方向吞了多余的口水，把对方的脑袋压在墙上，继续蹂躏他的双唇。

舌尖共舞，难舍难分，灵活地刺激性欲强烈的神经末梢。孟鹤堂心说小孩儿进步挺快，胯下略有蠢蠢欲动，但还是在周九良打开了他的皮带扣时幡然醒悟。

“周九……”孟鹤堂扒开周九良的脸，试图给自己的嘴巴争回自由的权利，然而没等把周九良的名字喊全就又被啃住了唇。对方仗着自己不舍得咬他在唇齿之间肆意横行。这下说话的余地也没争取回来，皮带也被解开了，拉开了裤链就开门大吉。周九良迫不及待地隔着四角裤抓了一把丰腴的翘臀，手指尖挑起内裤边，“啪”地一下弹回去，把孟鹤堂的理智也弹了个落花流水、溃不成军。

喝酒还是误事，周九良年轻力壮一成年小伙子，身手还经孟鹤堂亲自指导过，真使上劲头重脚轻的孟鹤堂根本不是他的对手，迷迷糊糊就被人推进了房间，小腿一绊，摔进了床里，完了还来个了泰山压顶，摁在被子里起不来。

所幸是周九良终于结束了这个仿佛没完没了的吻。

周九良不顾孟鹤堂的推搡和躲闪，从对方的嘴巴撤退随即吻上下巴、颌骨、顺势吻到耳垂耳后，孟鹤堂怕痒缩着脖子躲，然后就被咬住了脖子，还伸出舌头湿乎乎地舔来舔去。狼崽子长大了。

事态发展到现在这个地步孟鹤堂突然有点儿自甘堕落随遇而安，因为他接了个吻之后稍微还有点儿性致勃勃。所以他觉得自己算是完了，完了完了全完了，养不教父之过，早知道自己是这个吃草兔子般的态度当初就不该养个狼崽子。兔子不吃窝边草，而面对送上门来的兔子狼还能不吃吗？

身下是自己的床，是自己亲自精挑细选的席梦思和贡缎床单，被子也是新棉花躺上去跟躺在云朵里似的难以想象的柔软。这使得孟鹤堂更加觉得，他应该享受一场舒舒服服的性爱，然后舒舒服服地睡个绵长的懒觉，让他把这几天焦躁的情绪统统抛到脑后。

解铃还须系铃人，得让负面情绪的罪魁祸首亲自给他解决掉负面情绪。孟鹤堂眯起眼看着自己亲手养大的小孩儿，几乎是自己这辈子最信赖的人，舔舔自己的下唇，笑出洁白的门齿，两眼一闭正要伸手揽上小孩儿的脖颈以示鼓励，就被小孩儿大力地抓住手臂一个翻转脸朝下猛地跟自己的床单来了个面对面亲密接触。

“你觉得恶心吗？”周九良红着眼睛把孟鹤堂的左手臂反剪在背上，压住，又爬上去骑在他腰上，愣头青似地手忙脚乱扒拉他的裤子，自暴自弃地说，“你要是觉得恶心你可以一枪嘣了我。我知道，你在床下面藏了一把手枪，你很容易就能够把枪掏出来打死我。”

“但我不会停下来。”

孟鹤堂脸被挤在床上啃枕头，在心里骂骂咧咧地想我觉得恶心我还亲你我他妈的神经病吗？感叹自己真他妈的花了近十年养出来个大傻子。

孟鹤堂在床上挣扎着扭动，侧过脸把自己的嘴解放出来，在脑中瞬间规划了起码五个方案用于把小孩儿从他身上掀下去但他一个也没做，只是鼓足了气大喊：“周九良！”

“周九良！你给我下来！”

周九良被吓得肩膀耸了耸，心里有那么一刹那发怂，但他随即还是壮起了胆子。毕竟机会就这一次，没把握住就真的不会再有第二次了。于是他继续扯孟鹤堂的裤子，把外裤扒下来，然后扯孟鹤堂的裤衩子。

孟鹤堂今天穿了个纯黑色的四角平角裤，从裤腿儿里不太好伸手进去，从上面孟鹤堂压着又不好扯开，简直把周九良急得脑门冒汗，盯着眼前裹在黑色布料里、随着身下人不配合的扭动而左右微微晃动的两大团肉感颇佳的圆腚，身底下硬得发疼。

周九良不管三七二十一先伸手在老父亲翘臀上又掐又抓揉了个爽，然后下了决心了，将碍眼的裤头一把拽下。

听见身后传来松紧带撕裂的声音，金牛座的老孟头幽幽地叹了口气。得，还赔上了一条内裤。

两峰雪丘常年不见光的白得令人垂涎三尺，隐约还有方才粗鲁揉掐出来的淡淡的红印子，惹出来人性劣根一面的施暴欲，周九良又伸出手抓了几把，肉乎乎的，还特别有弹性，想也没怎么想，抬手就给了一巴掌。

“唉卧槽……！”孟鹤堂咬牙，转过头张口想骂，就听见背后传来吐口水的声音。只见周九良往手里啐了两口唾沫，就要往他腚眼子里伸。

孟鹤堂傻了，他曾经在外头找过乐子有过那么几次经验，知道他妈的这样扩张有个屁用啊完全就是愣捅进去做个两三轮他今晚非得进肛肠科急诊不可。

孟鹤堂着急地蹬蹬腿，发现外裤和惨遭毒手的裤衩卡在他膝盖上直接把他困住了，酒醒了大半，赶紧出声：“别！来九良我们谈谈……”

周九良不听他那套，两根手指进了洞连旋带钻，异物感让孟鹤堂难受得闷哼。

“怎么回事？”见穴口怎么也不见松，周九良窘迫地抽了出来，看看自己的手指，又惊诧道，“怎么会这么干净？”

孟鹤堂看着他欲言又止、缄口无语，挑起双眉，翕唇嗫嚅，脸上红了又黑，黑了又红，差点儿把肚子里消化了一半酒吐出来给周九良来个醍醐灌顶：“怎么的你还想真抠出来点什么东西吗……”

“你出去玩一趟还特意把这个地方洗干净？”周九良越想越气，满脑子都是孟鹤堂光不溜秋地跟别人旖旎的样子，说出的话也没仔细想，“怎么回事，你给谁准备的？”

孟鹤堂羞恼得面容扭曲，脸巴子都抽抽了，在心里暗骂自己是个憨比，并发誓这辈子再也不打开他床头柜第二个抽屉了。

但他此刻没想到以后会有人帮他打开。而且那个人此时正怒气冲冲地找他兴师问罪。

见孟鹤堂不说话，周九良气急了，解开自己的裤裆把怒长的家伙放出来，想好啊这老孟头不跟他说实话那他就让下头的“嘴”说说实话。

孟鹤堂连忙一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，拦住即将饿虎扑食上来的周九良，捧住他的脸热情地亲了一口：“嗐不就是想做吗，做吧，我答应你还不行？你别那么冲。”

周九良睁大了眼睛怔怔地看着他，一时半会儿不太敢相信。

床两侧的床头灯打开了，鹅黄色的灯光流淌在深色的床单上，像是金色的银河，给满屋子心照不宣的感情平添上暧昧的情色。

孟鹤堂两三下踹掉了裤子和内裤，坐在床上腰后面垫了个枕头，吩咐小孩儿：“……你把我床头柜第二个抽屉打开，别往里翻，最外头有两瓶润滑剂。”


	8. ⑦第一夜（下）

小孩儿自知全无实践经验，终于听了话，找出来两瓶润滑剂，也听话地没有往里头翻。回过神看孟鹤堂那张俊俏的眼是眼鼻子是鼻子的面容在昏黄灯光下朦胧又性感，心情荡漾了没一会儿，又觉得不对头了。

“那什么你怎么这么熟练？……你跟别的男人搞过？”周九良拿着润滑剂，其中一瓶已经用了一半，看得周九良太阳穴突突直跳。

孟鹤堂是真的没想到他来这么一出，眨巴眨巴大眼睛：“啊？”

视频里两个身影跟随电音的激烈节奏左右摇摆屁股蹭着裤裆现在回想起来依然刺激眼球。

“是不是跟那个五队的烧饼？”周九良压低声音继续问，神情冷峻。

扑鼻而来的醋味，孟鹤堂皱脸，嫌弃道：“不是！你饼哥儿子都五岁了这哪能是啊……”

“还是那个栾警官？是不是？！”

“栾云……”孟鹤堂被他的蛮横无理噎住了，气喘不顺，忍不住冲小孩儿翻了个白眼，“你能不能别老胡思乱想？”

“难道是孙九芳？”周九良后知后觉，懊恼便骂，“妈的我就知道他看你的眼神不对劲！”

孟鹤堂真是无语了，要不是周九良说他都没发现原来自己身边这么多个疑似情敌？

心中有爱，所见皆是情敌。

“所以你就编排人家是想上位的小保姆啊？你可真够绝的你。”孟鹤堂呼噜一把小孩儿的脑袋瓜子，气得想笑，“不是，哎呀，我就是以前打过炮，你孟哥男女通吃你还不知道嘛……”

这人还骄傲上了。

“上面的下面的？”男人比他大十五岁，吃过见过不稀奇，周九良勉强忍了，急着问这个问题，“0还是1？”

做1今天我就给你开苞，做0我就让你从现在开始想不起来前头还长了根东西。小狼崽子磨尖牙齿，忿忿地暗下决心。古人说得不错，曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。没遇上过我这只狼，你怎么能知道之前遇到的都是秃尾巴狗？

反正我是一定要上你，并且要上得爽，让你这辈子都忘不了我。

“都有……？”孟鹤堂眼珠向上一转，皱眉，露出一副想不起来的艰难表情。

“哪个做得多？”

孟鹤堂抬手往他脑门上一点，不耐烦：“哎呦你烦不烦……不干我洗澡去了。”

周九良眼疾手快拉住了他，把他拉回身边，亲亲热热地吻他，不敢再多问什么了。他怕再跟孟鹤堂多理论一句，孟鹤堂就会跟他讲条件，叫他滚完了床单明天就卷铺盖走人。

孟鹤堂今晚还是喜欢温和一点儿的，喝酒跳舞唱歌闹了一晚上，实在是没劲儿继续折腾了。他如小孩儿的愿，也希望小孩儿遂他的意。大老爷们干就是干了，管什么明天的太阳打哪头升起、他俩是究竟是个什么关系，赶紧酣畅淋漓地干上一场，怎么爽怎么干，然后美美地睡上一觉了事。老话说得妙，饭后来一炮，睡眠质量好。

孟鹤堂帮周九良脱了上衣，一个光着膀子一个光着腚真他妈绝配，拥吻时恨不得双手双脚都缠在一块。周九良蘸了满手的润滑剂，绕到孟鹤堂身后咕叽咕叽在孟鹤堂后穴里抽插，特别温柔地打开着他的身体，把他压在床头亲他的时候鼻尖有一下没一下地点在他的脸颊上，头顶的小钢丝球也给摸给抓，怎么揉都没事。孟鹤堂心缝里柔情似水真泛滥呢，你侬我侬还没亲上一会儿，刚撒开嘴，连个深情对视都莫得，再次背朝外、脸朝下被摁在了床上栽在了枕头上。

孟鹤堂皱皱鼻子最终还是没说话，不满地腹诽这小王八蛋今天真是跟这个该死的背后位较上劲儿了。

周九良捏着孟鹤堂软软的腿根把他的腿拉开一点点儿，缓慢地将自己推进去，小心翼翼地生怕伤到对方。终于完全进去之后两人都发出了满足的叹息。周九良舔了舔发干的嘴唇，轻轻调整自己的呼吸频率，不想让趴在床上这个身经百战的男人看出来他生涩，刚刚进了那个如此紧致的地方就兴奋得快要控制不住自己的小兄弟。伸手扶住孟鹤堂单薄的腰胯，抽出来，再一寸一寸地插进去，眼睛盯着手底下圆滚滚的雪臀被压扁，其中一团上还挂着不久前被他一巴掌拍出来的半个手印。

……真上头。周九良情不自已地动起来，越来越快。

臊人的拍打声和粘稠的低嗓在床单的褶皱间上演了协奏曲，鎏金灯光中有摇动的人影绰绰为之助兴。周九良凝视着孟鹤堂枕在枕头上露出的一面侧脸，那双勾魂夺魄的眼睛阖着，睫毛在苹果肌上拉长阴影，小口半张，唇峰微肿，被他咬得红得不太自然。他乖乖趴在床上，由着周九良动作，穴道把周九良夹得头皮发麻，但是他皱着眉尖眼也不睁仿佛睡着了一样。

他妈的也不出声，只有深深浅浅的喘息，抽出来的时候泄气地“嗯”，顶进去的时候吃痛地“啊”，嗯啊来去组成断断续续的呻吟，像立秋时淅淅沥沥的雨，天气那么闷热明明只要利索下一场就能凉起来，却怎么也不给来个痛快。

虽然不能要求人家像AV里的女优男优那样半真半演地捏着嗓子叫床，但这样声音少得可怜也实在挫败人的热情。

于是周九良发了狠了，掐着腰乱来了几下重的，把孟鹤堂撞“醒”了。

“你个小瘪犊子……不是那里。”孟鹤堂咬牙切齿的抱怨声传过来，一扭身愤恨地瞪过来，抬手摁住在身后猛动的小孩儿一头顶小卷毛的脑袋瓜子。

周九良抬起脸越过他的手臂一脸无辜地看着他，胯下的东西正好抽了出来。

孟鹤堂只好咬牙，快把后槽牙咬碎了，抬起一条腿往前爬了爬，一只手肘撑住床，另一手伸到自己屁股蛋儿上，掰开两瓣臀肉，把身体抬了抬，往后一挺腰，湿淋淋的股沟就挨上了一个又硬又烫的头部。

“进来……”孟鹤堂沙哑着嗓子命令道。周九良这时候倒成了个听话的乖宝宝，孟鹤堂怎么说他怎么做。

烙铁似的家伙慢慢捅进窄小的后庭里，紧致湿热的触感立刻又将周九良包裹。周九良忍不住低低叹了口气，进了一半，抓住身下人的细腰，猛一下动胯，一下子狠干到底，直捣黄龙。

“啊——往上、嗯呃、不是往前！”孟鹤堂松开自己的臀肉，使劲儿掐了一把周九良的大腿面。

周九良呼出一口热气，抓住孟鹤堂的手腕往他腰边一摁，挪了方向，提腰撞上去，丰臀白肉似水波动。孟鹤堂大叫一声扣住床单，把小孩儿的玩意儿绞紧了。

周九良一下子就明白了，在声称养父的紧腚眼子里可着那一个方向肏。孟鹤堂忽然就变了一个人似的，叫得越来越好听，小穴也越来越会夹。粗大的性器不容小觑，直肏得孟鹤堂软了腰，上半身趴在床上，圆屁股被小孩儿拎着翘得老高，滋滋水声与肉打肉“啪啪”的撞击声一唱一和，床垫都发出“嘎吱嘎吱”似是要散架的不满的声音。

这个在圈子里叱咤风云的七队队长孟某人、这个在他周九良生命里说来就来说走就能走得全无影踪的男人，当下，因他一个举动而呻吟带喘、腰杆激颤，实在受不住来还要扶住他的手臂要他轻一点慢一点。稍微使狠了劲儿就收获一个嗔中含媚的眼刀，用力顶到了G点的靶心就能把一声故作娇娆的哀叫当成礼物，孟鹤堂真是吃准了周九良的性子，正乐意讨他的欢喜。

这极大地取悦了周九良难以言喻的满腔热枕。

肏到一个极致，孟鹤堂的嗓门被拔到一个嘶哑的高调。周九良依然把他的两只手腕子按在枕头上，迈开一条腿，膝头顶上那人之前自动抬上去的半跪在床上的那条腿柔软的膝窝，让他从手到脚动弹不得，只能在他的攻势下雌伏。

“腰酸了腰酸了！嗯！”孟鹤堂仰着头，皱着眉头合了眼睛被蔓生脊椎沿着筋肉浑身上蹿下跳的快感折磨得头昏脑涨，硬得直流水的龟头戳在床单上来来回回剐蹭了几下就在完全没被抚慰的情况下射了出来，紧接着感受到一股子浆液灌进了他的肠道。

算啦，算啦。孟鹤堂满头大汗地趴在床上想了想，还是原谅了小孩儿，迷迷糊糊的，困意缭绕。

当他被翻回正面脱了个精光重新干进去的时候，他才反应过来——他原谅得太早了。

初次开荤的小狼崽子简直是不知餍足。

快感如浪一波更比一波强，不仅将他拍在了沙滩上，还要把他埋进沙土里出不来。周九良干得又猛又不知道停歇，第二次了老么久也不射，持久力强到让人害怕，孟鹤堂咬咬嘴唇勉强维持清醒，在周九良钻进他颈窝咬够了之后抬起身痴迷地望着他时，使坏夹了一下穴道，费劲扯出一个笑：“你憋着干嘛呀憋着多辛苦啊？你才多大呀，我跟你说头一两次这么长时间可以了，你还真想干到日出啊？”

周九良也弯了一边嘴角笑，眯着丹凤眼，里头满是狡黠的目光：“我多大……你不是很清楚吗？”

孟鹤堂上扬的嘴角有些僵硬，脊背稍稍发凉。

周九良拉过他的一条腿扛在肩上，略弯身子腰上一个神龙摆尾，给他顶出了泪花。

“啊——周九良！！”

我真傻，真的。还以为可以随随便便就敷衍了小孩儿的老父亲在被肏得乱七八糟也困得神志不清的时候脑海里反复念叨着这句祥林嫂式悲惨的悔恨之词。

得逞的小孩儿埋首在他胸口恣意吮着他的奶头，舌尖来回拨弄挺立的乳首，麻酥的电流一阵一阵，助长着销魂蚀骨的前列腺高潮。孟鹤堂哼哼地推他，他还得寸进尺，在乳晕上咬一口，吐出来，伸出舌头当面搔着肿大的乳尖，把人羞得扭过脸去不看他，他就继续含进去嘬。

“他妈的别使劲了又吸不出奶……”孟鹤堂薅住周九良一头小卷毛，从牙缝里挤出来这句话，脸都憋通红。

不知进行了几个回合，孟鹤堂受制于人实在困了奉陪不住什么好话都说了，口头上签了无数个不平等条约，其中最重要的就是关于老父亲今后跟谁搞的问题。孟鹤堂甚至都能从周九良射进他屁股里的精液里感觉到醋味儿。

“行了行了不跟别人搞只跟你搞行了吧……啊哈——！”孟鹤堂欲哭无泪，此时他又被周九良翻了过去趴在床上，两只手也不让往下摸，小腹涨得很难受明明刚才一次还被允许自己撸出来。

周九良听了这句话后不知道触到了他那根神经，凑上来扳着他的脸瞎亲一通，咬在他留了两条疤的右肩膀上，摸到他两腿之间，搓着他的马眼伴着他的淫叫榨干了他最后一点东西。

“不行。”小孩儿最后一次还是射在他里面了，快给他肚子射满了，还像受了欺负似地躲在他颈后闷闷地说。

孟鹤堂脊椎酸麻，也懒得生气了，无力地瘫在床上喘气：“那你还想要什么呀？”

“还要……还要你爱我。”小孩儿声音撒着娇，跟受了天大的委屈似的，脸颊贴着他肩胛中间转运轮的纹身，死活不肯抬头来。

孟鹤堂扭过身想看看小孩儿怎么回事，却被对方紧紧抱住了身体怎么也不肯让他转过来。


	9. ⑧事后

“九良？”孟鹤堂轻声叫了周九良一声。周九良并没有回应。

激情退去之后，孟鹤堂只觉心里宁静平淡，身子犯懒，抬手拨了一下汗湿的刘海，在枕头上支起胳膊撑脸托腮。周九良像个怕生的儿童一样躲在他身后，环着他的腰，还自己抓着自己的手腕，把他锁死在自己怀里，唯恐他跑了似的。

后面黏黏糊糊的还有些合不拢的异样感，动一动隐约还有东西流出来，尴尬不已，孟鹤堂叹了口气，勉强也忍了。不知道小孩儿脑子里在想什么，便安抚性地拍了拍小孩儿在他肚脐上拴死的手，然后按在他手背上。滚烫的掌心让周九良心里更忐忑不安了。

“我一直都很爱你啊。”孟鹤堂轻飘飘地说道，听上去十分漫不经心。

他开口说话，感到喉咙干痒微痛，一想起是刚才床笫间的放肆导致的，就害臊得不行，便不再执著于回头去看周九良了，放下手臂，躺在枕头上咕哝：“要不我怎么养你养到现在呢。你这么不听话，我不爱你早把你卖了。”

周九良用力摇头："不，不是那种爱……！"

我都快给你捅穿了还能是哪种爱？你真想让我当你爸爸？孟鹤堂在心里疯狂吐槽，终也没敢说出口，咂咂嘴，虽然嗓子沙哑有些疼，但还是想抽根烟。事后一只烟，快活似神仙。孟鹤堂抬抬头看到自己距离床头柜还挺远，伸手够不着，起身去拿不免后头的东西流一腿，懒了，索性继续赖在床上不动弹。

周九良轻轻啄吻他的肩膀，包括他右手臂上的两条疤。伤口已经痊愈了，吻落在疤痕上还是痒痒的，孟鹤堂用手肘往后怼了一下，周九良就仰起脸咬他的耳廓。

“你该走了。”孟鹤堂困意缠绵、眼皮打架，打了个哈欠说道。

“我是说，”感觉到身后抱着他的小孩儿手臂明显僵硬了一下，他吞咽一下强打精神，忙改了口，“你该回你自己的房间睡觉去了。太晚了。”

小孩儿这才放松下来，又紧了紧手臂，悠悠开口：“你的床也不小嘛。”

随便吧。孟鹤堂合着眼睛想。

“对不起。”他即将睡着之时，小孩儿软绵绵地跟他道歉。

“嗯？”他困得实在睁不开眼睛。床头灯还开着，他眼前一片黯淡的枯黄色。

“对不起，是我想的太少了。我知道你要我走，是为了保护我。”周九良凑到他耳朵后面，语气很真诚。

“我能力还不够，留在你身边……帮不了你，还要你为我操心，时时刻刻担心我的安全。我让你分了神，你要我走是应该的。我拖了你的后腿。”周九良下巴挨着他毛茸茸的后脑勺，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，闷闷地说，黏乎乎的话随着嘴唇的一张一合痒着孟鹤堂敏感的耳垂儿，呼出的热气直往耳朵眼儿里钻，“我会努力把自己变强大了再回来。不管怎么样，我永远都站在你这一边。你叫我走我立马就走。我只是想跟你说，我爱你。”

“我爱你，孟鹤堂。”

不该让小孩儿一天到晚瞎看那些个娱乐节目。孟鹤堂默默后悔。小孩儿一字一句地念着他的名字，像电视剧里深情的男主角。

对的，你说得对，懂事点儿吧。他想，在心里自言自语。要是真爱我，就听我的话，安排你去哪儿就去哪儿，别整日叫我提心吊胆放心不下你，就像你自己说的那样。早就该这样了。我比你大那么多岁，我给你做的决定都是最正确的。

“你等我，好吗？”周九良信誓旦旦地保证道，“我一定会很快回来。我只要再回来，我就永远也不走了，我永远待在你身边。”

周九良低着头看暗金色的灯光下孟鹤堂的后背。孟鹤堂很瘦，背部的肌肉线条却很漂亮，方才把他压在身下的时候，周九良已经把每一寸诱人的曲线尽收眼底，看得全身热血沸腾。一串符文纹身像蛇那样匍匐缠绕在他的脊椎上，因为他侧躺的姿势而蜿蜒曲折，最上面那个圆形的转运轮，八根轮轴指向八方，有着一种奇异的诡秘，而现下来看，孟鹤堂光着身子被子盖到腰窝，这个纹身竟格外性感。

周九良探身亲吻纹身，伸出舌头舔舐八根尖锐的轮轴，深色纹身的地方微微凸起，磨砺着粗糙的舌苔。周九良兴味盎然，顺着那一串符文吻下去。孟鹤堂敏感地挺了挺腰。

孟鹤堂一句话也不说，但是他的呼吸起伏略显急促，暴露了他并没有睡着的事实。

周九良胸有成竹地再次抱住他，胸膛贴上他微凉的后背，让自己的心跳穿透那带有佛教色彩的纹身，烙印上信仰，传达至那人肺腑，一声一声，磬音沉重。他们再也分不开了。

“你说，叫我什么时候走啊？”周九良心中有数，却摆出一副洗耳恭听的样子，但唇角暗含的居心叵测的笑意却出卖了他。

“……你他妈你走不了，哪也别去，王八蛋。”孟鹤堂扯过被子往怀里一塞，任命似地把脸栽进柔软的棉花布料里，由着身后早已长大成人的小孩儿笑嘻嘻地把他连人带被子搂进怀里。

周九良还掰他手：“你脸红了吗？别捂着嘛，给我看看。”

“……看你自己屌去，走开。”

今天阳光明媚，晴空万里无云，鸟儿成群结队在枝头歌唱，风轻抚脸庞，就能溅起一圈圈涟漪一般的笑意。

七队队长孟鹤堂今天一觉睡到中午，下午开会心情特别好，坐在办公桌前慈眉善目地看收支明细，在得知仇人被内讧摆了一道后连兴奋地骂街都感觉骂得格外押韵，潇洒地一甩手吩咐小弟们快去落井下石打得对方不能出门就好了的时候，语气都异常轻盈，温柔如水，似乎在呼唤幼儿园的小朋友排好队领餐后甜点。

七队众人莫名其妙又不寒而栗，老实本分围着沙发坐好，不知道队长葫芦里卖的什么药，只是隐约觉得跟此时坐在一边沙发椅上安安静静玩手机的周九良有关，但却个个都上看下瞧，不敢正视周九良。尤其是秦霄贤，自从被孙九芳提醒自己的命运取决于周九良的表现之后，他格外提心吊胆，有种我为鱼肉人为刀俎的滋味儿。

孟鹤堂心情是真的好，除了某个难以启齿的地方残留着些许难以启齿的感觉。他突然发现这个世界是那么美妙，生活是那么快活，自己的队员是那么听话，一个一个还长得英俊帅气真是随了他们队长……然后他注意到战战兢兢坐在一边一脸鬼鬼祟祟环视众人的秦霄贤。

“旋儿。”他叫了秦霄贤一声。

“……到！”秦霄贤也不知咋回应了，腿一蹬从沙发上站了起来，小学生一样喊了到，把看热闹的大家伙儿弄得更紧张了。

周九良从手机屏幕上抬起了眼。

尚九熙以开了0.5倍速一般的速度磕开了一个瓜子，把皮儿啐了，把瓤搁在何九华手里，侧身低声跟他说：“大场面。”他上火了不能吃瓜子，但是想嗑。

何九华无聊得很，一小口一小口仓鼠似地啃那个瓜子，跟尚九熙头挨着头，目不转睛地看着秦霄贤背着手搓手指，然后特别肯定地“嗯”了一声。

孟鹤堂淡淡打量了一番秦霄贤，忽然弯起了嘴角。他今天就简单地穿了件白衬短袖，半边刘海微卷，随意地盖在额头上显得很温润，脸色也好，一笑起来眉眼温煦，笑得人如沐春风：“旋儿你今天穿得真帅。”

秦霄贤刚松一口气，就感觉到角落里两记眼刀咻咻两声飞了过来，还挟带着手机屏幕的余温。

秦霄贤：我他妈真是日了狗了。

解散后，孟鹤堂走在前头出门，周九良跟在他后面。白色衬衫短袖配上黑色的九分裤，干净的运动鞋上面足踝纤细，他慢悠悠地走，身边跟着几个穿着整洁的小伙子，都比他高，哪里看得出来是个hei社会的大人物，倒像个平易近人、体察民情的单位领导，领着下层干部正在公事出街。

“唉，你们怎么走啊？让孙九芳送你们？”何九华叫住周九良。

周九良摇头：“我有驾照，我会开车。”

他加快脚步追上那个摇摇晃晃的身影，对方没留心脚下，踩了什么东西滑了一下，周九良正好一伸手揽上他的腰，把他扶住了。

“哎呀别闹。”孟鹤堂有点儿不好意思，皱着眉推了他一下。

他不理，继续搂着，平整的白衬衫被他一搂打了皱了，一道一道，从衣摆皱进了他心里。


	10. ⑨所谓同床共枕

“啊，九良……”孟鹤堂光着身子仰躺在自己的床上，腰后面是自己的枕头，双腿被自己养大的小孩儿摁着膝盖打得老开，腰在打颤，全身被后庭深处那个振动的小玩意儿弄得筋都麻了，想把小孩儿推开都没劲儿。

他咬牙切齿盯着周九良，如果忽视他眼角一抹爽哭出来的泪痕还勉强能看出来几分狠意：“你他妈要不，啊，要不就干，要不就玩……别他妈边干边玩！”

周九良歪头亲了亲孟鹤堂按在他肩膀上绵软无力的手，然后抓在他双腿膝窝处往上压让自己进出得更自如。激情的活塞运动之间水声哗啦哗啦的，跳蛋最高档的嗡嗡声都被淹没在水声中。说实话自己的龟头每次对着前列腺隔山打牛，尿口抵着疯狂振动的跳蛋都让自己在早泄的边缘反复弹跳，但是周九良毫不气馁，因为他知道孟鹤堂比他还受不了。他在床头灯底下看见了孟鹤堂脸上濒临崩溃的表情的每一个细节，听到了对方每一声压抑在喉咙里的脆弱的淫叫，刺激得他灵魂都快升华顶破天灵盖。

周九良每次顶进去都会让跳蛋狠狠擦过G点然后自己再猛撞一次，抽出来则再碾压一次，顺便拉着跳蛋的电线回到最初的起点，而后重来、重来、反复重来。孟鹤堂快把自己最丢脸的姿态都展示光了也没能唤醒周九良哪怕一丝良心，现在他后悔死了，怎么不在跟小孩儿第一晚的隔天早上就偷摸着赶紧把那抽屉里稀奇古怪的小玩意儿全部扔进楼下垃圾桶，现在晚了被小孩儿发现了如今自食恶果真完蛋……现在他连自己的蛋都没得玩了。

“想射吗？啊？”周九良掐着孟鹤堂直指天花板的性器根部，坏心眼地揉捏，却完全不碰上面，恶劣地冲孟鹤堂笑。

这样面对面一览无余的体位，孟鹤堂其实不愿在小孩儿面前自渎，因为那太丢脸，但是他现在忍不住了，瞪了周九良一眼，而后从周九良肩上抬起手想要往下摸去。周九良一眼就看出来他想干什么，抓住他的手腕摁在枕头上，摆腰动得更快，一下一下把跳蛋推进直肠更深处。

“啊——”孟鹤堂如被钓上了岸的鱼一般挺腰，仰头，大张着嘴叫唤，然后被周九良的吻堵住了嘴。跳蛋已经深到了孟鹤堂无法想象的地方，他甚至怀疑还拿不拿的出来，再加上周九良全根没入摇胯研磨，他无法自控地挣动着想从这头狼崽子身下跳出来，但周九良只是把他的腿拨到自己腰上，与他下身纠缠得更紧。

无声的干高潮过去，孟鹤堂还是没有射出来，毕竟被操射不是那么简单普遍的事情，只有周九良这个丧良心的才会想把这个变成老父亲赖以生存的射精方式。他被周九良胸口贴着胸口抱着、舔着脖子上的喉结，歪着头喘息，继续靠着枕头上下耸动，皱着眉头努力去感受快要麻痹了他脊柱的快感，试着在周九良身下就这么射出来——否则小孩儿是不会放过他的，这只小白眼狼。

周九良啃了一口他的下巴，手摸上他的肚脐，还不怕死地按了按：“我问你——你想射吗？”

孟鹤堂被他按得猛睁了一下眼，看着小孩儿一脑门的汗，头脑一热还给他擦了。随后周九良大开大合捅了一把，他闷哼一声，感觉自己快到了，勾着小孩儿腰情意绵绵地盯着小孩儿湿漉漉的嘴唇，心里发痒，口舌发干。

周九良蹭着他的脸笑，一口小白牙倒是挺天真无邪：“你亲我一口，我就让你射。”

孟鹤堂本来意乱情迷脸挨脸就快亲上去了，被小孩儿这么一威胁，却觉得是被挑衅了，骨子里的叛逆劲儿上来，往后一仰躺下来，抬手掐小孩儿脸欠嗖嗖地乐，完了臀大肌收紧狠劲儿夹了一把，给小孩儿夹得嗯哼着差点儿就泄了，又出了一头汗。

小孩儿不知道他一向是能忍的，但凡喘三口气能活绝不吸第四口，就连在情事上也是。

跳蛋吱哇乱叫着抗议，发出电量快要耗尽的殊死一搏，隔着血肉汁液模糊不清。孟鹤堂眸子清亮地看着他，穴道里被震得都快丧失知觉了，红润的脸上精神焕发地写满了得意。周九良无奈地握住他的家伙给他服务，一边做最后的冲刺一边亲他：“好吧。”

一声惊喘，一声低吟，老父亲被他一手带大的孩子喂满了精华，周九良第无数次保证下回戴套儿，随后被捂着屁股下床洗澡的老父亲踹去换床单。

周九良吹干头发回到床上时孟鹤堂已经在床的一边待好了，把那个软得让周九良落枕的大枕头垫在身后，借着床头灯看生意收据。一叠A4纸老么多条条框框，实际上不着急看完，大晚上周九良真怕他看花了眼。

周九良钻进被窝儿，搂着男人的腰亲他：“别看了，明儿起来再看吧。”

孟鹤堂只是把纸张放在腿上，伸手往床头柜上摸烟和打火机，从烟盒里抽出来一根：“你先睡吧。”

孟鹤堂不习惯在身边有人的情况下先睡，要睡也是装睡，他在跟周九良睡的第三个晚上坦白了，一直到现在也改不回来。周九良心里明镜似的，男人是随和，可一旦认了死理，就很难很难拗他的意思了。

周九良躺在床上挨着他的腰，盯着他打着了火，开口：“你抽烟没关系，别把床点着了就行。”

于是孟鹤堂松开手把火灭了，烟也没点放了回去，重新把一沓纸捧起来，扭过头抓了一把周九良的小卷毛，被打了下去就笑：“你睡吧。”

周九良仰躺在床，看着天花板，吸气，呼气，这天晚上忽然就睡不着了，想跟孟鹤堂较劲。他把孟鹤堂的手握在手里，手指一根一根分开，十指相扣：“你也睡吧。”

“我睡不着。”孟鹤堂朝他很温和地笑笑，眼角的细纹都柔如春水，但是他说的话却那么坚定不移。

这大概是他的“职业”留给他的坏毛病。睡觉时感觉到身边有人在喘气会让他精神紧绷，他跟周九良说他以前在外面打炮都不跟人家过夜的，要不就通宵打游戏，反正不睡觉。他跟“同事”出差，一大帮子人挤在三十平米的小房间，都是出生入死的兄弟，门外还有人站岗，他都睡不着，从来都是等一屋子人都睡了，他才最后一个睡。

他饼哥也跟他证实，说他孟哥就那么点怪癖，叫他别害怕，说睡着了老实得很，不会半夜梦游给他弄死。

他睡眠质量也不好，因为一合上眼就精神警惕，所以睡眠浅，容易醒。勤俭节约的一金牛座老爷们，在床上用品最舍得花钱。枕头床垫要最软的，被面枕套要最柔的，周九良在他床上睡的第一宿因翻身滑下去三次，一觉醒来骨头都散架了，因为床太软都没几个着力点。但就算这样他还是总睡不好，卧蚕跟眼袋老分不清，幸好老天爷眷顾，让他不怎么显老。他还不敢吃安眠药，怕真睡死了，突然发生点什么醒不过来。

到底是因为经历过什么呢？周九良十分好奇，但没敢问过。他知道那答案一定鲜血淋漓残酷不仁，是七队队长孟某人摸爬滚打吃尽苦头换来今天的小半生。他知道假如他问的话，孟鹤堂一定轻描淡写对他吐露出来，男人已经不在乎了，但他不忍心让孟鹤堂再次面对。

周九良呼气，吸气，今天真是不知道冲撞了哪位大仙儿，偏想跟孟鹤堂过不去。年轻气盛的小周是有自己一番遐想的，都不一块睡怎么能叫情侣之间同床共枕呢？他从被窝里坐起来，一言不发把孟鹤堂手里的纸页都抽走了，放到自己这边的床头柜上。

“你干嘛？”孟鹤堂瞪圆了眼珠子满脸疑惑。

周九良圈住他的腰往怀里揽，一伸胳膊把床头灯也关了，房间里顿时一片黑暗。孟鹤堂在这眼前一片黑灯瞎火里感觉到有人把他往被窝里拽。

“卧槽，你这孩子脑瓜子咋这么轴呢？”孟鹤堂侧躺过来呼噜周九良头发，从后捋到前，又从前顺到后，只有在犯了事之后周九良才最乖，“我都说我睡不着了。”

“你都不愿意为我尝试一下。”周九良手按在他后背上。

孟鹤堂叹气：“我尝试过了……”

“你没有，”小孩儿蛮横无理地打断他，“你没有更努力地去尝试。”

孟鹤堂没答话。周九良紧了紧手臂又把他往自己这边拉了拉，然后亲了他一口。

“好吧我再试试。”孟鹤堂答应了。

但是周九良已经打了第六个哈欠了，孟鹤堂还是动也不动，一双大眼睛炯炯有神，在窗帘边泄出的一缕月光下发亮。

周九良恼了：“你怎么不困呢？”

孟鹤堂戳他脑门：“你看看我就说我睡不着吧，你不信你还生气！”

周九良就跟漏了的气球一样呲呲撒了气。

“你为啥睡不着……你都想什么呢？”周九良问他。

孟鹤堂也搞不清自己在想什么：“我不知道。”

周九良跟他躺在一个枕头上，他们俩的气味都混在一起分不出来。周九良说话时吐气在孟鹤堂面前，是孟鹤堂常用的那种牙膏味道。

“你跟我说说，你都在想什么。”周九良在他背上哄小孩似地拍。

孟鹤堂想笑，想你哄谁呢你跟我谁大啊。他还是咕噜眼珠认真想了一下：“我不太清楚……我就感觉我一合上眼背后就有枪指着我似的。”

夜晚总是让人容易倾诉太多。

周九良静静看了他一会儿，忽然把他翻过来背对自己。

孟鹤堂想问他这又是折腾啥呢，话还没出口周九良先张嘴了。

周九良搂着他的细腰把他搂在自己怀里，低沉声音如魔咒一样在他耳边说道：“你睡吧，你背后是我，没有枪指着你了。”

“我给你站岗，我给你放哨，一出了事儿我准告诉你，你只管放心睡。你记着，要是有人敢在背后开暗枪打你，那枪子儿一定得先穿透我，我是你最后一道防线。”

明明隔着厚厚的皮肉，孟鹤堂却感觉到周九良的心跳穿过胸膛轰隆作响。

孟鹤堂长长地叹了一口气，叹到最后还“哎呀”了一声。

“你真是长大了有主意了……我告诉你，你还是离我远点儿吧，万一真出了事，你早晚有一天死我床上。”

“嘿，我巴不得死你床上。”

后来孟鹤堂睡着了。

第二天早上周九良跟他说自己知道为什么他总在别人睡着后才睡了。

“为什么？”孟鹤堂饶有兴趣地问道。

“因为你打呼噜打得震天响，妈的。”周九良两手搓搓脸巴子，跟小猫儿洗脸似的。


	11. ⑩家长会

周九良上初中的第一次家长会，孟鹤堂又没去。

他是以全区第一、几乎满分的成绩外加两个奥数竞赛特等奖的资格考进这座重点中学的。开学第一天上午开完班会，下午全校新生举行隆重的开学仪式外加家长会，操场上每一名新生背后都站着自己的家长，有的还不光一个，甚至是举家参与，乌泱泱一大堆人。只有周九良背后空荡荡的，一个人也没有，孤零零站在新生队伍第一个位置、最显眼最风光的位置，一会儿上台校长会亲自给他颁发优秀新生的荣誉，但是省去了他的家长在全校师生面前演讲的环节和时间。

因为孟鹤堂没有来。

尽职尽责的校方对周九良的身世了解得一清二楚，知道周九良是收养的，他的养父年轻得像他哥哥，在得知家长因为工作忙来不了之后也善良地没有多问他细节。他的班主任笑容可掬地拍拍他的肩膀，陪同他上台领奖。

周九良脸上全程没有一丝笑意。

这天预报有雨，阴云密布、不见天光。在这种阴沉沉的天儿里，积极向上的进行曲，慷慨激昂的演讲词，四面红旗，八方笑脸，而周九良只觉得吵闹。班主任看周九良一脸严肃冷淡，总觉得自己的学生根本不止十三岁，起码得有四十五岁的忧愁沧桑。

开学典礼结束后，第一天不上课，新生早早就放了学，直接跟家长从操场回家。有几个学生和家长对优等生周九良产生兴趣，与他搭讪，他们眼里或有或无的怜悯和同情刺痛了周九良的眼。

周九良一言不发，冷漠地拒绝了所有人，一个人背着书包慢吞吞地从操场挪到了校门口，见一个胖乎乎的中年大叔穿着整齐的西服领带从一辆黑得发亮的迈巴赫VS680后座下来，看了他几眼，然后笑得和蔼可亲地问他，你是不是周九良。

“你管我叫钟叔就好。”钟叔伸出手想揉一揉小孩儿的头，被周九良不动声色地躲过去了，倒也没生气，温和地同他讲，“你爸爸有事儿来不了，拜托叔叔来接你回家。”

他掏出孟鹤堂的身份证来给周九良看。这是他们之间约定的代号，周九良知道，吞吞口水看身份证上男人剪得过短的头发和黑土豆一样的脑袋瓜子，都比今早上梳着背头笑眯眯地答应他一定到场的小白脸顺眼。

他才不是我爸爸，周九良非常不爽，越想越气，把自己为讨男人的好而好不容易精心培养起来的礼貌听话全抛在了脑后，冷冷地抬头看了那个自称钟叔的矮胖中年男人一眼，张嘴就呛道：“谁是我爸爸？”

接到钟叔电话，听说小孩儿不愿意上钟叔的车，非要等他，孟鹤堂感到不解。

“您把我身份证给他看了吗？”

“给他看了，他还是不肯。”

怎么都给身份证看了，还不乐意啊？孟鹤堂想不明白。周九良还在小学的时候有一次赶上他出门谈生意走不开，拜托干爹去接小孩儿放学。小孩儿看了一眼他的身份证就上车了。干爹回来后还跟他夸小孩听话懂事有礼貌，说将来自己儿子能有九良一半就算积了大德了。

难不成钟叔看上去不像好人？孟鹤堂皱着眉头想。不能吧，钟叔算是他们帮里在社会上最抛头露面、有头有脸的人了，西服一穿领带一打就一典型商务人士，还慈眉善目的。之前他干爹那才叫一个看上去不像好人呢，明明挺慈祥面善一老爷子，那天不知道怎么的跟摇滚协会的朋友玩了一通回来，抽烟喝酒烫头，脸上架一黑超脖子上挂一金链子半袖胸口画一朋克风的虎头，要多社会有多社会，哪里有西装革履、胖胖乎乎的钟叔面善了？就算这样小孩儿还是听话地上车了，并没有异议。

孟鹤堂撇嘴，赶紧给钟叔道歉：“行，真不好意思麻烦您了，您有事儿就先走吧，我这就去接他。”

“嗐，没事儿，有防范意识是好事儿。你快点儿着吧，把孩子一个人撂这儿不太安全……”

挂了电话，孟鹤堂心里第一反应是泛滥上来一大波愧疚。

本来下了决心答应参加小孩儿初中的开学典礼和家长会的，临了跟前儿却还是给自己找了事做。孟鹤堂叹了口气，揣车钥匙下楼，吩咐小弟继续在废楼层间揍那收了对家钱故意找他生意事儿的律师他丫挺的。

孟鹤堂没法儿在公众面前露脸，不是怕被仇家当众爆头，而是怕连累小孩儿。小孩儿被他捡回来，好吃好喝地养着，所有人都帮他对道上隐瞒，唯恐被人知晓，到时候对小孩儿起歪心思，再有个三长两短。所以不去家长会是为了周九良，不是为了他自己。为他自己他早去了，他是个有虚荣心的人，第一名唉，沐浴着所有家长羡慕嫉妒恨的目光，无数赞美夸奖足以把他捧到天上去。他可拒绝不了这种事。

周九良知道他喜欢，脑子好，学习努力，优秀得完全不是一个“良”字可以概括的。每每见周九良装作不在意似地通知他家长会等活动的时间，他都不忍心告诉周九良他是个活在阴影里的人，可能一辈子都无法堂堂正正地出现在他的生活里。拒绝的次数多了，他的愧疚也累积。这次初中开学，是个大事件，于是他狠狠心，笑呵呵地答应了，给小孩儿高兴得中午都多吃了一碗饭。后来听说还要在台上作为学生家长代表演讲，他又慌了，怂了，只好以一个“临时有事”为借口忽悠过去。

小孩儿死活不肯上钟叔的车，是跟他闹脾气。孟鹤堂知道。愧疚之后有些生气，而后渐渐冒了火。这是小孩儿第一次给他在外人面前丢人，虽然钟叔不介意，但是孟鹤堂不高兴，觉得自己给小孩儿考虑周全，小孩儿不懂他的苦心，还要打他的脸。

他是个不怎么生气、发脾气的人，只是不说话不笑的时候看起来有威严。对于他这样的“行当”，气势上就不能弱，真生没生气不要紧，只要让对方看起来暗含怒意就好了。气大伤身。

从城西到城东，赶上高峰期还堵车，花费时间挺长的，中途还下了一会儿雨，让孟鹤堂愈加不耐烦了，打小孩儿屁股的心都有了。这混小子，要上钟叔的车早到家了，给他打电话还理直气壮说自己有伞，驴唇不对马嘴，有伞跟回不回家有关系吗？气死了。

进了学院路车流量少了很多，孟鹤堂门踩油门，压着超速线飙车，一路开到重点中学的新校区。停在路边，下车的时候雨已经不下了，人行道上湿漉漉的，旁侧的行道树淋了雨看上去垂头丧脑的没精神。

孟鹤堂小跑来到中学门口，本来是带着一腔怒火，憋着气等冲小孩儿发泄，到处找小孩儿的身影。扭头见熟悉的一双鞋——自己为小孩儿开学精挑细选的那双，本来出门时小孩儿不太乐意穿，说什么今天下雨弄脏了怎么办，他就笑着揉小孩儿的后脑勺，说鞋不就是为了脏才买的嘛，穿脏就洗，坏了再给他买一双，不差钱。

再往上看，气着气着就乐了——只见周九良坐在校门口的石墩子上撑着一把大大的蓝雨伞，瓦蓝瓦蓝跟建筑工地里的铁皮栏板似的，把他整个人罩在下头，半截身子都看不着，好像一颗小蘑菇。

小孩儿穿着新鞋出门那时倍儿开心，用小奶音哼歌。过了没半天就现在这副撑着把大伞把自己遮起来装蘑菇的模样，看着让人心疼。

孟鹤堂盯着这颗蓝蘑菇看，心想蓝成这样铁定是个毒蘑菇，不等吃呢，一会儿说话就能给他“毒死”了。

这孩子孤零零地坐在车水马龙、人来人往的校门口，对面的公安局警戒森严，任是最凶恶的歹徒也不敢在这里对他怎样。小孩儿倒是很会保护自己，大有他不来宁死不走的架势。

孟鹤堂不气了。愧疚之意卷土重来。

“雨停了，别打伞了。”孟鹤堂走到他身边，手伸到伞底下拍拍小孩儿肩膀。

周九良回过身，一张脸面无表情：“你去哪儿了？”

孟鹤堂看小孩儿蓝雨伞底下一双丹凤眼冷冰冰的，心情就跟小时候做了坏事被抓包了一样。

“突然有事叫我，我就过去了。”孟鹤堂朝周九良笑，温温柔柔的软言细语，小孩儿一向最吃他这套，“回家了，啊，听话。”

没想到对钢丝球刚一伸出手，就被毫不犹豫地躲开了。

“你骗我！你就是不想来！”周九良紧紧抱着自己的雨伞，怒气冲冲地瞪他，声音不大也是朝他喊道，“你老骗我！”

“我怎么老骗你了？我这次真有事……”孟鹤堂眼神飘忽，有点儿底气不足，想当初他可是编瞎话都不带脸红心跳的竟在一小屁孩身上犯了怵。

唉，做贼心虚，自己这次的确是骗了，良心上抵赖不过去，想自己如今怎么着也是七队队长一言九鼎的孟某人了，实在不该骗到自己家小孩儿头上去。于是含含糊糊地承认了，赔不是：“好吧我的错我确实是……我保证我以后再也不骗你了，好吗？我保证！”

周九良咬着嘴唇，一副受了委屈的可怜样子，头一扭就倔强地背过身去：“我再也不相信你了！上次就是我没计较……这次你又骗我！”

“怎么怎……怎么叫又啊？”孟鹤堂皱眉，挠挠头，脑门都快出汗了，一脸诧异实在没想起来上回是哪回。

“就是我去年生日！”周九良拿大蓝伞对着他，“信誓旦旦说要回来，我还以为要给我过生日……”

孟鹤堂一听，好家伙这么久远的事都记得呢，心里头憋屈，哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出。真是狼来了狼来了，自己那天是真出了事情车都让人点了，一直忙到第二天早晨才回去，买了蛋糕都砸手里了，一回到家倒头就睡……真是三张嘴都说不清。

“我那天真没骗你，我记得你生日呢！十月二八嘛不是？我没忘！”

“你忘了！”说着说着话，小孩儿的尾音还嘶哑了。

十月二八，还有俩月，我这儿提醒着你才想起来吧，我要不提醒你指定又抛在脑后了。周九良生气，又觉得自己没资格叫男人记住他生日，便更生气了。

孟鹤堂俯身看过去，只给扫到一眼，小孩儿没抽气，眼眶也没红，只是快速抹了一把鼻子，然后神色冷漠无任何波澜。

“我真没忘！哎呀……”孟鹤堂急了，下意识往身上摸东西，摸到了自己的皮夹，突然想到了什么赶紧拿出来，打开，“我还给你买了蛋糕呢……嘿，你看收据这不是还在这儿的吗？”

他是个爱存东西的主儿，快一年前的购物小票都不舍得扔，到最后总攒一堆垃圾。今儿终于让他瞧见好处了。

周九良正在气头上，不理他。

孟鹤堂小心翼翼拍拍他肩膀：“喏，你看看。”

周九良慢腾腾转过来，站起身，把孟鹤堂手里的小票抽出来。

确实是蛋糕店的购物小票，周九良还记得这家店呢，里头的蛋糕很好看，以前男人接送他时老路过，他总忍不住盯着瞧，男人还逗他。就是太贵了，好几百块钱够他买好几双便宜鞋了，男人还要给他买，会不会过日子？

小票一看就是放了好久了，纸张都泛了黄，折痕处开了皮，上面印刷的字也逐渐褪色，幸好还看得清字眼，上头写得明明白白，是他生日哪天购买了一个生日蛋糕，冰激凌巧克力的。

孟鹤堂用手尖指给他看：“你看看啊……这儿还写着——顾客自主题字祝周九良生日快乐。”

“哎呀，这几个字可难写啦，比拿枪……写得我手抖，”男人絮絮叨叨，轻轻点他脑袋，“应该照下来给你看看，你个小没良心的。”

周九良低头看着小票不言语，一声不吭也不动弹。

“那回确实是、真、有事，买了蛋糕化了，我只好扔了。”孟鹤堂一字一顿，以强调自己说话的真实性，见小孩儿沉默了，伸手把他怀里大蓝伞收了，用带子细细捆好，再摸上小孩儿的头，这回怎么用力揉也不躲了。

“跟爸……”意识到随着小孩儿长大对这个称谓越来越重视，孟鹤堂觉得不能再开玩笑了，吞了吞口水，“跟孟哥回家吧，啊。”

小孩儿还是低头看着小票，过了会儿点头：“嗯。”

见小孩儿忽然间态度大改，拿着蛋糕小票既老实又乖巧，孟鹤堂心里甜还酸，把小孩儿摁进自己怀里。男孩子还没到窜个儿的时候，现在长高了点儿，也不过到他腰往上点儿的位置。小孩儿头靠着他的腰侧，不抵抗，很依赖，孟鹤堂揉揉他的脸，摸到小孩儿脸上被他养出来二两肉，想到刚捡回来那会儿小孩儿瘦得尖嘴猴腮没个人形，有些得意，不过下颌还是棱角突出，硌手。

“不生气了吧？”孟鹤堂笑着问他。

周九良还在一遍遍看小票，上面蛋糕的用料、价格、尺寸什么的写得很清楚，说不清自己是个什么感受。

周九良以前在孤儿院也是吃过蛋糕的。政府每个月拨给他们的钱不多，院长老婆婆就省吃俭用攒下来一些钱，记住每个孩子的生日买蛋糕，所有人都能分到一点儿。周九良年纪比较大了，总是谦让小的，不管是别人的还是自己的，所以每次都只能分到一小薄片，还没吃出味道就没了。他也不好意思去要，他们生活已经够拮据了，这样的日子里说自己嘴馋太不知廉耻。

而自从老院长去世就再也没有孩子吃上蛋糕了。如今竟有人要特意给他买蛋糕，还买这么贵这么大的，就给他一个人吃，因为他知道男人不太爱吃甜的。

周九良鼻子发酸，眼眶发烫，开口嗓子发紧，只闷闷道，蚊响似的：“我想吃蛋糕。”

“买！”孟鹤堂一听心里喜，要是早知道这么好哄不就早买了嘛，掐掐小孩儿的腮帮子，又揉了一把，“买个双层的。”

周九良靠着男人腰侧结实的肌肉，搂着男人精瘦的腰，牛仔外套有点硌他的脸，但他丝毫也不想起来。眼睛好像漏水了，转转脸蹭在男人衣服上。

走回车上去的那段路，大马路上没几个人，周九良唯恐丢了一样握着孟鹤堂的手不放，身子也跟他挨得紧紧的，另一只手还捏着孟鹤堂手肘上面那个软肉的位置，恨不得贴在他身上。

孟鹤堂牵着他，见小孩儿这么黏自己心头暖暖的，不过毕竟是男孩儿，十三岁了还牵着手走感觉有点儿别扭，不过只觉是个孩子，还不及他胸口高呢，就没当回事。

上了车之后，孟鹤堂经过深思熟虑，决定应该给小孩儿一个合理的前因后果。

“我这次之所以没参加家长会是因为……”孟鹤堂脑筋转了转，觉得复杂原因还是以后找机会好好跟小孩儿解释一下比较好，不着急，于是说，“我不敢上台。我可从来没在那么多人面前讲过话，哎呦可吓死我了，我一害怕就没敢去。”

周九良忍不住笑：“这有什么好害怕的……我都敢。”

孟鹤堂笑着捋捋小孩儿的头毛：“我们九良这么优秀当然不害怕了。将来九良是要当大学生的啊！”

“所以九良原谅爸爸好不好呀？”孟鹤堂对着周九良把他多情的大眼睛眨了又眨。

周九良感到不太舒服：“你别老自称我爸爸了……你也没比我大太多岁，而且长得又不老。”

反而年轻又好看。不过周九良把这句话咽了进去。要是叫男人听到他这么夸自己，大概又不知道自个美到哪里去了。

孟鹤堂知道他的别扭小孩儿原谅他了。

后来周九良回忆，自己的感情大概是从那时起开始变质的吧。

追忆到这里便停下来了，周九良放下自己的皮夹，扔进背包里。背包里的东西刚收拾好一半，外头孟鹤堂在厨房里喊他。

“你们大学的这个什么摄影比赛，一定得去郊区那边荒郊野岭的去拍吗？”

“城市记忆摄影比赛！”周九良提醒他摄影比赛的主题。

“好啦，甭管什么城市记忆哪个记忆啦！真他妈麻烦人！去那么远的地方，累死！”男人在厨房里哼哼唧唧地骂，夹杂着青菜下油锅的滋滋声，“你收拾好东西了吗？”

其实那个摄影比赛远远没有男人以为的那么重要，就是个课余的小活动，更跟他的专业八竿子打不着。男人没上过大学，所以是周九良说什么是什么，毫不怀疑。

周九良非要孟鹤堂和自己去郊外摄影的原因无非是——想让孟鹤堂陪他。前段时间孟鹤堂一直在忙，好不容易休息了又宅在家里不出门，周九良怕他憋坏了，而他自己也憋坏了。

周九良看着自己心不在焉收拾的一地鸡毛，挠挠头：“没有！”

“收拾这么半天还没收拾完？没用死了！过来看着火！我给你收拾。”说着孟鹤堂的脚步声渐大。

周九良心情好，没跟他呛，抬脚去厨房。

等他炒好了菜端出来，孟鹤堂在屋里看他皮夹里的一张快没了字迹的塑封在一张卡片里的购物小票。

“周九良！你什么时候买蛋糕了？”孟鹤堂冲周九良挥了挥手里的东西。

周九良眯起眼，又走进屋子里看，脱了围裙不动声色：“这不是我买的，是你买的。”

“我买的？”孟鹤堂仔细看了看，“真的吗？”

“我十二岁生日那天。”

“十二岁？”孟鹤堂皱着眉头想，最后还是一脸疑惑，“我不记得了……”

周九良静静看了他一会儿，围裙拿在手里，而后步步向他逼近。

孟鹤堂跳开了，指着他的脸：“唉唉，掉脸儿了掉脸儿了，你怎么说翻脸就翻脸啊，翻脸比翻书还快！”

他把卡片塞回周九良的皮夹里，得逞地贼笑：“我逗你玩呢！我记得还不行？不就是那次我给你买蛋糕临时有事没回家，蛋糕也坏了，你就以为我忘了，回来隔了好久还跟我闹脾气。我哪儿敢不记得？”

“记得就好。”周九良面部表情柔和下来，咂咂猫儿唇，把皮夹从孟鹤堂手里拿回来，打开，将对方随手乱发的小票卡片放到最前面一层的透明相片位，就在孟鹤堂跟他的合照后头。

孟鹤堂看着他孩子气的举动忍俊不禁，抬脚转身要出门，周九良一把抓住他的手腕给他拽了回来，按在墙上亲他。

“干啥？你不吃饭了？”

“先吃点儿别的。”


	12. ⑪茅草地

夏末入秋，不过刚出伏天，晌午过后出门依然算不上凉爽。孟鹤堂看了眼窗外的大太阳，往周九良的背包里塞进两件外套和自己的一件皮衣，以“太阳下山一定会变凉的而且我们还是骑摩托车去风大你到时候叫冷我可楔死你”的啰嗦得意洋洋地封住了周九良试图阻拦他的嘴，然后换了件跟周九良白T恤配套的黑T恤，还不怕热地穿上了紧身裤和骑行靴，把自己新改装好的爱车——纯黑的BMW F800R从车库里请了出来。

他把车在后院里停好，像个古董老头子一样对车壳哈气，拿出麂皮布十分心爱地擦，连半个指纹都留不得，甚至把布缠在手指上扣缝隙间的尘土，一丝不苟地检查发动机和刹车，上上机油，再把挡风窗和后视镜抹得一尘不染，这才满意地站起身，笑容满面地打量着自己崭新崭新的爱车。

“九良你看这车多靓啊，贼靓！”充满炫耀的语气令周九良觉得刺耳，面无表情地哼了一声以作回应。

孟鹤堂品味一向不错，新淘的这辆“大宝贝儿”周九良也挺喜欢，大老爷们儿谁不爱香车美人呢？但是孟鹤堂不让他乱骑，成天老母鸡护鸡崽儿似地保护在车库里，还怼周九良。

“哎呦呵你还敢骑摩托呢？你快看看你上次开我的路虎给我剐蹭成什么德行吧！”一边叨叨嘴上不带喘气地数落他一边竖起手指头戳他脑门子，“好家伙汽车驾照拿手里还没捂热乎，四轮的没整明白就想开两轮的你咋不开火箭呢你个倒霉孩子。”

周九良对自己当下的驾驶水平也确实没啥信心，况且路虎被他以狗熊蹭树的姿势刮掉了一层漆是事实，所以他被孟鹤堂埋汰也没什么不满。然而看到孟鹤堂难得对他和七队以外的东西表现出如此高涨的热衷，甚至忽略了他的存在，周九良感到十分不爽，虽然他知道跟一辆车争风吃醋看上去非常幼稚而且愚蠢。

所以他只是冷哼了一声，非常、非常用力地冷哼。

“走喽，上车！咱们出发。”孟鹤堂抬腿迈上摩托车，把脚往油门那儿一搁，紧身裤绷得翘臀细腰纤毫毕露。周九良盯着看了一会儿心情才好一点儿。

孟鹤堂戴好头盔，递给周九良一个。周九良一边戴头盔一边骑上摩托车，刚抬腿就听孟鹤堂在耳边唠叨：“小心着儿点，别把我刚擦干净的车踢脏了！”

周九良撇撇嘴，心情又糟糕起来，脚上心不在焉地“注意”了一下，坐到孟鹤堂身后的时候给他车尾巴留了半个鞋印。

孟鹤堂回头看着周九良笑，没说什么，也没有怒气，只是笑。头盔挡住了他的嘴，护目镜下的杏眼连笑纹都洋溢着玩味。他的目光看得周九良脸上发烫，不动声色地掐了掐孟鹤堂的腰，心虚着小软音：“走吧。”

车子开起来，风卷着衣服，视野里鳞次栉比、高低起伏的都市建筑飞速向后倒退出去，换成了城郊一望无际的茅草地，修长茂密的草杆在初秋中干枯，绿色成了金黄中的稀客。这时周九良才意识到孟鹤堂是对的，别说晚上了，不穿外套只穿T恤现在都有点儿凉。周九良半伏在孟鹤堂结实的后背上，双臂搂着孟鹤堂的腰。大风呼啸在身边，拉扯着每一寸衣料，无孔不入。他忍不住把孟鹤堂抱得更紧了一点儿，看到对方头盔下的一排小碎发在风里旋转跳跃，自己鼻子正对着孟鹤堂脖颈后头，满脑子都是孟鹤堂身上的味道。

城市的喧嚣已然远去，风声贯耳，但四野安静。他双手交叉按在孟鹤堂肚子上，有些心猿意马，尤其孟鹤堂的臀峰还顶在他的肚脐下面。他偷偷动动手指，摸到孟鹤堂小腹上有点肉，不过使着劲还是硬邦邦的。

“你别乱点火啊，开车呢。”有些低沉的嗓音夹在风中，但周九良还是听得一清二楚，“一会儿再来个车毁人亡。”

周九良五迷三道地想，不点火怎么开车。不过为了安全还是老实下来。

他们在空无一车的公路上奔驰了不一会儿，孟鹤堂就停在了远离化工厂的湿地边缘。这里还算有点风景，不过颜色单调，实在没什么好看的。

周九良拎着相机下车。孟鹤堂摘掉头盔，甩甩头发，颇为潇洒地往后拗了一把头发，露出光洁的脑门。

“快点拍吧！我今天可是推了个饭局跟你出来，不是跟你跑这么老远闲得无聊！”

“瞧你这话说的……要不是你本来就不乐意去那个饭局我能请得动你？”

孟鹤堂笑盈盈地看着他，仿佛在夸奖他猜中了自己的心思：“你今天看上去还挺顺眼。”

“嗯？我什么时候看上去不顺眼了？”周九良眯着眼环视四周，观察情况。

“就你刚才踹我车那会儿……那会儿也挺顺眼。”

周九良“啧”了一下嘴。

“你不是一直想开这辆车兜兜风吗？别在家闲得长毛发牢骚了，就趁这次机会玩会儿呗。想玩什么就玩什么。就当陪我。”周九良朝他挥挥手里相机，“我给你拍拍照。”

孟鹤堂咬了一下嘴唇：“你不比赛吗？拍我干嘛，拍城市记忆。”

“那不着急。”周九良浅笑着凑近了还坐在车上的孟鹤堂，揽他腰，“城市记忆哪有你好看。”

孟鹤堂天天在自家孩子面前自吹自擂，被吐槽不要脸惯了，真被夸了一句好看三十出头的爷们儿却害上臊。眼珠转了一圈看天，搡了周九良一把：“真不嫌肉麻。”

“那兜风去？”

“得嘞～”

孟鹤堂心情特别愉快，兜风了两圈风，冻得周九良赶紧穿上了外套。骑累了就搁路边拔根狗尾巴草靠着爱车各种骚气地摆pose，叫周九良给他腿拍长点儿，发到朋友圈十张照片八张车，不知道以为二手摩托车微商。

五队烧饼给他评论：“不够你得瑟的！”

在周九良从背包里拿点心来吃的时候，孟鹤堂鼓捣起他的相机，差点儿就把他镜头cei了，给周九良吓出一身冷汗，而他自己却两手一摊说什么一报还一报。不给玩相机之后，掏出手机给周九良拍了一张，然后嘲笑他站石头上笑得像个二傻子，却自己偷偷设置成了锁屏。太阳快下山时，终于耐不过周九良的软磨硬泡嘴上一松还教周九良开了一会儿摩托车。周九良第一次骑还没开上二百米就险些给他把车开沟里去，下来之后也双手一摊说一报还一报。

孟鹤堂差点儿哭了。

“你别哭……”

“我能不哭吗……你给我看看这两条白道子。”孟鹤堂哭丧着脸，蹲在摩托车前双手捧腮。

“你别哭……你越哭我越想艹哭你。”

“去你妈。”

周九良把摩托车停进茂密的茅草丛中，连哄带催地把孟鹤堂推到摩托车的真皮座椅上，撩开他的T恤衫，一边亲他一边解开他的裤子给他手冲。午后将晚的阳光照在身上很舒服。可能是怕人发现，孟鹤堂格外敏感，可怕的是，他越敏感周九良越兴奋。

随着周九良手上的动作加快，孟鹤堂更为用力地挺起了腰，任由周九良从他的腰窝滑进他的股缝，然后不由自主地抱紧身前周九良的脑袋。感觉到对方精神松懈，周九良更加卖力，埋在他的胸口吸他的乳头。

被摩挲马眼的快感激得双腿轻颤，忍不住摆腰，感觉自己快要出来的孟鹤堂咬牙拨开周九良的脸：“行了，可以了！不能在这儿……”

“别担心，最多只能看到你的肩膀。”不为所动继续伸出舌头舔舐胸口。

“放屁！风一吹什么都能看见！”

“哎呀风又不是一直吹，路上也没有什么人过，挺隐蔽的……”

“不行……！等回家……”

周九良把沾满了润滑剂的手指插进去，孟鹤堂的拒绝就没那么强硬了。

“我好几天没看见你了。”故意用软萌的声音抱怨。

孟鹤堂动摇了几分。

周九良笑眯眯地看着他，鼻尖点鼻尖，像一只认定了对方无奈他何的高傲的猫：“我戴套。”

怨不得周九良情难自已，当下天空辽阔，草地无垠，天地之间仿佛就剩下他们两个人。这种视觉呈现出来的独属感最容易惹出奇怪的心情。放眼四下除了草还是草，孟鹤堂被这个字征服了，在周九良进来的时候还自动张了张腿，一面后悔早知道这孩子要做这种事就不让他们跟着来了，一面把小树林里那几个人逐渐抛在了脑后。

孙九芳、郭霄汉和何九华三人躲在不远处树林里，一人一个望远镜，彼此之间也不说话了，气氛有点尴尬。

“要不咱们把望远镜放下吧？”

“好主意！”/“我赞成！”

三脸懵逼，你看我我看你，何九华第一个后悔，叹气道：“要知道这样，我就不替尚九熙来了。”

“我也不想来。这样看明明没有什么危险。”郭霄汉撇嘴皱脸，“我现在觉得我很危险。”

孙九芳摆摆手：“嗐！不就是听了墙角吗？没什么大不了的。”

郭霄汉看着他一挑眉：“怎么你听过？这么有经验？”

“不怨我，就是撞见而已。”孙九芳道，“尚九熙和何九华……”

“哦！我说最近尚九熙怎么不拿正眼瞅你……”郭霄汉恍然大悟。

何九华别开眼：“咱们能不能换个话题？”

孙九芳没理他，憋笑：“我没看着什么。就是……哎你知道么，特别好玩，尚九熙搞到一半竟然给他讲了个笑话，就是东北大雁的那个。”

“那个笑话上次聚餐我听他说过！”郭霄汉惊讶，瞬间感觉这个笑话变了点儿味道。

“而且更有意思的是……何九华听了还真笑我他妈哈哈——”孙九芳乐不可支。

何九华捂脸：“别说了卧槽。”

茅草地里周九良把孟鹤堂翻了个身，使他光溜溜地半趴在自己显摆了半天的爱车上，几把头时不时戳着被自己擦得干干净净的车壳，亲自将它弄脏。

周九良动作太大了，孟鹤堂感到车身摇摇晃晃有点儿支撑不住像是要倒，抬手往后拦他，夹腿：“等一下……”

周九良正啃他背后的纹身啃得起劲儿干得也起劲儿，哪里肯停？上手掰他腿：“在这辆车上挨艹你是不是特别爽——”

前列腺正在身后青年的冲撞下哭泣，孟鹤堂呻吟着顾不上回答了。

周九良抓着他的腿，往上一使劲，直接把他腿横向掰开膝盖撂在座椅上。

“嗯！”孟鹤堂一回头就被周九良衔住唇舌，挨了一记狠撞，腿弯从皮座椅上滑过，一只脚就这样迈了过去，脚踝勾住了座椅。车是不会倒了，屁股也敞得非常之开，趴在车上动不了，只能挨艹。

周九良扶着车，另一只手还抓他胸。

孟鹤堂开始意识到今天的出行是个阴谋。

“哈啊……嗯……你看我，看我回去怎么收拾你，我……啊，小瘪犊子，给我往下摸！”

“高难度动作。”郭霄汉举着望远镜往嘴里塞车里上次吃剩的爆米花，有点儿绵了。

“孟哥柔韧度那么好？”孙九芳讶异。

“我天我可做不到这个，我筋儿硬。”何九华感叹。

孙九芳：“……”

郭霄汉：“……”

何九华默默收起望远镜转身准备走人：“我走了。”

“成，给孟哥留个言，叫东西两小队看着别让可疑车辆开过来就行。”

周九良按着孟鹤堂的腰在他穴道最深处发泄，又令孟鹤堂射在自己珍爱的车上。破坏感是快感的助燃剂，孟鹤堂爽得气都喘不匀。周九良把自己的家伙抽出来，摘了套随手乱扔垃圾，动动腰将柱体上的液体都涂在孟鹤堂被撞红了的翘屁股上。

他们在黄昏里开始接吻，火红的晚霞在茅草地上格外广阔的天空中耀眼得夺目。霞光照在他们身上，像把他们融化在岩浆里，又像是将他们罩在洞房大红色的婚帐中。赤金的颜色，时而是暖烘烘的，时而又是滚烫的。傍晚的风终究凉爽下来，然而炽热的颜色和血肉，让温度无法变得寒冷。

“啊……你不、你不照照日落？”

“回头再说，你别分心，呼……”

那天他们回家之前不久，周九良才特随便地照好一张相片。后来周九良没想到的是，他竟然还得了个奖。

他照了一张夜景。漆黑的天空与孤独的路灯，一轮皎洁的圆月在死寂一般的构图和色调中间如此显眼，却只能把云和高楼大厦的轮廓照得朦胧不清，而如鬼影般的城郊的茅草与矮树却在路灯光亮下现出原形。工厂高耸的大烟囱里排出来的缥缈的雾气，遮住了圆月的半张脸，蜿蜒且空无一物的公路看不到的尽头，都市斑斓的灯火比天上的星辰还要璀璨。

当然能得奖靠的还是昂贵的设备和不可忽视的运气。周九良并不觉得这幅作品有什么意境和内涵。得奖的作品是要在专题摄影展做展览的，每次路过看到时周九良的心情总有些微妙。

他随手拍那张照片的时候，是刚穿好衣服坐在野营垫上。孟鹤堂懒洋洋地依赖在他身上，额头上还挂着刚刚搞完之后残留的薄汗，光着的一身白肉有很漂亮的肌肉线条，在月光下像一只出水的鲛人。这人把下巴放在他肩膀揽着他的脖子偏头看他刚拍好的相片，热气腾腾的喘息生机勃勃，一边看一边用略沙哑的嗓子闲话道：“这就是你拍的摄影作品？这他妈连个鸟都看不清——”

周九良看了几眼自己的作品就扭过脸去了。这张照片太性感了，不适合多看。


	13. ⑫戒烟

周九良刚上高一就会抽烟。那时候也是好奇，还有一部分是因为刚上高中还没适应过来，再加上对号称养父的哥哥萌生了说不清道不明的复杂情愫，这样学业和情感上的双重压力促使周九良图一时刺激抽起了第一根烟。

孟鹤堂没过多久就知道了这码事，朝夕共处的人根本瞒不过心细如发的孟某人的眼睛。得知他抽烟了的老父亲头一回对他拉下脸，很黑很臭一块硬疙瘩。看得周九良脊背一激灵，几乎以为自己要挨一顿揍——虽然那从未发生过。但孟鹤堂最终并没有多说什么，只是叫他注意身体，从那以后便再也不提了。

但是周九良知道，孟鹤堂大概是想将他从小带大的“好孩子”好好管教一通的，而却没能下得了手的原因绝不是什么心软不忍，因为男人从不是一个柔善可欺的性格。对方之所以对他抽烟无动于衷，是被作为一个父亲兄长般的愧疚束缚了手脚。

作为一个有着十余年大烟瘾的社会“无业”游民，孟鹤堂自知并不是一个好榜样，不知该怎么以身作则管教他的小孩儿。不把他小孩儿带入歧途已经是尽他最大的努力。所以他觉得他自己没有资格。那天晚饭后，孟鹤堂一言不发地到阳台去抽烟，把阳台门关得死死的，一丝烟味儿都钻不进，全都随风散去。他双臂撑着栏杆叼着一亮一灭的火红色的烟头，头发和居家服的衣摆在晚风里任由摆布。他眺望着高楼大厦间残缺不全的地平线，双眸无神，唇角轻坠，脸上那失落无奈而隐忍的表情像一杯凉掉的苦涩的茶，连饱满显年轻的苹果肌都丧失了讨巧可爱。

那表情刺痛了周九良，像一根针在他血管里流淌，随着血液流进了他的心房，从里向外使劲儿地扎。他第一次意识到孟鹤堂身形并不高大，腰臀比很精致，缩起来的肩膀看上去还有些单薄。但心里的刺痛感过后蔓延开来的是一种诡异的兴奋。那兴奋之情逐渐征服了周九良的身心，使他压抑在心底的本自一团乱麻的复杂情愫如同煮沸的水一样激荡起来。自从男人捡了他回家，一直待他是随和狎昵不庄重的态度，恨不得要时时刻刻逗他笑两下才满意，更从未有过如此沉重的情感。而那个些许受伤的表情竟使得周九良感到自己被重视、被关心、被牵肠挂肚，令他想要看到男人在他面前露出更多的不是嬉皮笑脸的其他表情，其他更重要的表情。虽然他知道抽烟不是一件好事让他的老孟头伤了心，但是他却因为那衍生出来的负面因素的兴奋，而手指打颤，并没有去戒掉香烟，一直到今天。反正他瘾不大，偶尔抽一两根没问题。

原来从他没察觉到的时候，他就已经开始对孟鹤堂所求更多。

某个并不特别的周末早晨，孟鹤堂醒过来打着哈欠把周九良从他胸膛上扒拉开，后者不知道做梦梦见了什么好吃的或是更se情的东西，无意识地抱着他对着他的胸口啃，合着眼睛酣睡着给他留了一个牙印。孟鹤堂抹掉自己胸口上的口水，反蹭到周九良脑门上，心想周九良怎么回事啊这么喜欢咬人上辈子该不是条狗吧，周狗粮。

孟鹤堂仰躺在床，伸手拿了床头柜上的烟和手机，一边抽烟一边百无聊赖地翻看新闻，突然看到一个标题为“烟龄二十年的肺”的讯息，点进去一瞧，弹出来的图片与以往看到的不同的是，那是张货真价实的实物图，大早晨的冲击恶心得孟鹤堂抽烟呛了气。

不知道那黑黢黢的图片有没有做夸大处理，反正都把老孟头吓坏了，吓得赶紧把身边迷迷糊糊的周九良摇醒，大喊道我们戒烟吧！

“‘我们结婚吧’？”周九良彻底醒了。

孟鹤堂脸又红气又喘削他脑瓜子：“我说我们戒烟吧！就你、我，咱俩一起！”

周九良特别失望。

梦里明明同意了呀，民政局还给证了，照片拍得特别好，孟哥笑得可开心了那脸圆得跟怀了三个月似的。

坐在他旁边孟鹤堂未了还嫌不够，补了一句：“比赛！”

谁跟你比赛啊，当小时候跟小孩儿比赛谁先跑到便利店？周九良以白眼作回答。

但是戒烟比赛是强制性的，没给周九良一个说“不”的机会。孟鹤堂秉承一向动静分明、雷厉风行的信条，当机立断火速起床拎猫那样拎着周九良的脖颈子就把他按在桌前两人写字画押。

孟鹤堂还定了游戏规则：“为期两个月！谁要是先碰了烟，谁就输了！”他虽然没定奖惩，但是之后确实认认真真地“玩”了起来。

于是全家上下所有的烟瞬间被一扫而空，就连不小心掉进沙发缝里的烟屁股都被抠出来扔掉。孟鹤堂是铁了心要戒烟。

周九良明白了他是认真的，也只好认真起来，戒烟两个星期后，他都没有太大反应，稳如入定老衲。只是孟鹤堂……有点儿不太对劲，仅过了三天周九良就看到他有一回站在窗前手握打火机对着天空发呆。

别走火入魔了吧？

周九良体谅孟鹤堂烟龄是他的两倍多，戒烟更困难点儿，瘾也大，所以不在一边站着说话不腰疼。稳住心神等孟鹤堂慢慢改善。有时候周九良看孟鹤堂实在难受得厉害，忍不住心软劝一劝：“要不你偷偷抽一根也行，我就当没看见。”

“不抽！闭嘴！滚蛋！”戒烟中期的孟鹤堂脾气特别暴躁。

这该死的胜负欲。

恶心头疼，胸闷气短，大眼睛憋得都是血丝，口干舌燥还吃嘛嘛不香喝啥啥没劲，咬牙切齿腮帮子鼓老高，仿佛在跟眼前一看不见的敌人暗暗较劲儿，那样子跟神经出了问题似的，看得周九良有点儿胆战心惊。

“奶奶的我竟然熬不过一个戒烟？！”孟某人不服气，坚持到两个礼拜，意志依然坚定，只是神情有点儿涣散。

周九良咽咽口水，抬手按住沙发上孟鹤堂抖个不停的腿：“‘男抖穷，女抖贱’。你别抖了，小心破产。”

孟鹤堂叼着空滤烟嘴儿，直视前方目光呆滞，抱着肩膀一脸生无可恋，开始异想天开了：“你说我要是真穷了，是不是就买不起烟了？”

您要是穷到真买不起烟，回头烟瘾上来哭天抢地你抽什么解馋，抽我吗？周九良心里嘀咕，叹了口气，转身翻出一根烟来。孟鹤堂猛一扭头盯着他的手眼都快绿了。

“想抽吗？”周九良拿着烟摇摆，左一下右一下，得意洋洋地憋着笑看孟鹤堂的眼珠子盯着他也是左一下右一下。

孟鹤堂疯狂点头。

当然是有条件的，周九良抱着他的肩膀把他往自己这边揽：“你听我的来一回，我就把烟给你抽一根，也不算你输。”

“在落地窗那儿。”

孟鹤堂深灰色的家居服宽大柔软，并且很容易脱下来。尤其是裤子，因为过细的腰围而只能悬在两个若隐若现的腰窝处，贴着脊背向下滑钻进去，稍微一提手腕就脱下来了。

“嘶——！好凉……”

上衣卷到锁骨，赤裸胸膛贴着玻璃被摁在落地窗上时，孟鹤堂打了个哆嗦。胸前那两点对于雄性来说完全没有意义的器官被小孩儿方才玩得红肿酥麻，冷不丁碰上冰凉的玻璃窗滋味实在酸爽。

周九良见他没有过分抗拒，趁机赶紧掰开他的大腿，顶进去，然后往他白花花的屁股上抓了一把，富有弹性的软肉鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了他的掌心。

他们最近几天住在市中心的一栋高层公寓里头，从他们的位置，可以通过窗子看到小半个商业街的灯红酒绿。孟鹤堂弓起了腰，眨了眨眼睛，被底下的流光溢彩晃了心神，下意识出口阻止：“等下！还是不能在这里……”

“别担心，你选的不是单面玻璃吗？看不见的。”周九良喘着粗气，摸着孟鹤堂瘦得有些突出的髋骨，“你好敏感……是不是怕被人看见？”

他才不管孟鹤堂心里乱成什么德行，自顾自地动起来，把孟鹤堂一下一下往落地窗上顶。站立式的背入让他非常有掌控感。

“你看……呼，注意力一分散，心情是不是就好一点了？”嘴上还振振有词。

孟鹤堂歪头枕在玻璃窗上，情热如浪涛涛汹涌，把他弄得有些懵懂，也开始舒服起来，于是不太想动，尽可能地放松去享受。只在周九良摸到他黏糊糊的前端时，睁了睁眼，结果一抬头，就看到隔壁阳台上突然出现个白胡子的老大爷。

惊得他括约肌都收紧了，手臂一撑就想起来。却被周九良当成了挑逗，一使劲把他“咣”的一声撞回玻璃上。

听到声音隔壁老头儿更疑惑地往他们这边看。看得孟鹤堂心里发毛。

周九良压过来，抬起他的一条腿，把他的身子压在玻璃上舒展开，跟烙饼似的，自下而上地进。孟鹤堂叹出的热气在玻璃上落了一层雾。

见孟鹤堂始终盯着旁边看，眼睛瞪得特大，周九良不满地咬他耳朵。

孟鹤堂不出声，扒拉周九良脑袋，给他看隔壁阳台那个老头儿。

“你不是，嗯，说这玻璃看不见吗？那老头儿瞅啥呢？！”孟鹤堂头发都快立起来了。

“也许能看见几个影子？”周九良正在兴头上，没当回事，心里只想，妈的真爽，更紧了……

“啥？！你怎么不……啊！”

戒烟许久酿出的焦躁让孟鹤堂注意力集中不起来，他一改向来以柔代刚、伺机而动的性子，变得像个年轻气盛的小伙子那样沉不住气。隔壁阳台上那个秃顶老头儿扶着眼镜眯起眼朝孟鹤堂这边努力地看，而孟鹤堂几乎赤身裸体趴在落地窗上与老头儿对视，自焦躁中诞生的烦恼熊熊燃烧，羞耻感更是火上浇油。孟鹤堂是越看越生气，越做越害臊，直至恼羞成怒，怒火随着身后人一下猛动瞬间窜上了他的脑袋，烧断了他属于理智的那根弦。

孟鹤堂不顾衣装不整，突然扭身打开了旁边的天窗。周九良小兄弟还埋在温暖的甬道里，就被突如其来的冷风冻得差点儿萎了，一伸手没拦住孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂这边已经探了一个头出去。

“瞅啥瞅？！再瞅把你眼珠子抠出来吊房梁上你信不？！”孟鹤堂哑着嗓子粗声开骂，还冲隔壁那老头有力地挥舞了两下拳头，直把那老头吓得眼镜都歪了，赶紧退回屋里“嘭”一声关上了门。简直是黑社会中的黑社会。

“卧槽你虎啊？”这一连串举动直接点燃了周九良的雄性征服欲，抓着孟鹤堂的腰就把面目狰狞的老孟头扳过来搂在怀里死命地亲，搓搓他方才被夜风吹得冰凉的皮肤，边亲边摸边摆腰顶到最深处给老父亲熄火，直到感觉到对方动了动唇舌似乎软化了，才松开嘴重新把男人翻过去反剪手臂狠劲干活儿。

男人发出一声温软入耳的呻吟，只剩下一只手扶着玻璃，垂着头塌着腰承受一次比一次猛烈的撞击，雪白脊背上蜿蜒的符文像诱惑的蛇，周九良舔舔嘴唇无比满足，轻拧了一把手底下被撞红了的圆圆的白面团，笑问：“你还想抽烟吗，嗯？是不是不想了？”

“我不想抽烟了……”孟鹤堂呼出一口浊气，像是瞬间把情欲呵尽了，扭头恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我现在想抽你。”

……似乎玩过头了。

第一次感觉到原来一个人睡自己的房间真他妈冷。周九良侧躺在床上默默在心里流泪。孟鹤堂不但将他踹出了自己的卧室，还抢走了他的烟。

掏出手机发短信：“我错了，我能回去了吗？”

“不能。”秒回的老父亲言辞十分简单粗暴。

“可你还是抽烟了，不就是输了嘛……”

“我没输。”

“那我输了行吗！我输了！我想跟你睡觉～”周九良给他发了条语音，试图用委屈的小奶音消去老父亲的怒气。

过了好一会儿，周九良才接到回复。

“呵呵，你以为我在乎吗？”

你明明很在乎啊好吗？！

不管是真是假，反正老父亲态度很坚决。他算是撞在了枪口上，让孟鹤堂把戒烟期压抑许久的怒火都撒在了他身上。

今晚没戏了，周九良抱着手机缩在自己冷冰冰的被窝里。一个人的寂寞，两个人的错。

直到最后孟鹤堂也没戒成烟，而且事到如今他仍然坚决否认自己输了，周九良说他耍赖他就瞪人。不过到底少了很多，几乎可以约等于不抽了，性情也变了回来。周九良则顺利地戒掉了烟，从此以后还自愿当了老孟头控制烟量的小卫士，一旦发现老孟头偷偷摸摸地超过了规定数量，他就身体力行告诉老孟头除了香烟以外什么才是人生的真谛。


	14. ⑬被狗咬了

孟鹤堂与某品牌商合力举办了一个赛马会，在内蒙那边，品牌商出马，他出地。活动内容与流程规划主要也都是孟鹤堂一手包办，亲力亲为，事无巨细。这类事情是孟鹤堂早年跟着干爹时做惯了的，包括他干爹钟爱的私人马场和一个小动物园——他现在仍然在帮忙打理，公司里挂着名儿还有他的分红。所以整个赛马会一套做下来基本上是一气呵成，没费多大功夫，小菜一碟而已。

选的日子也好，晴空万里无云，艳阳悬中高照，清风徐徐草木菁菁。孟鹤堂这天穿得轻便，简单的白T恤简单的白冰袖，衬得皮肤健康的小麦色，脖子上围了一个嘻哈风的花方巾，挂了一个证件的吊牌摇摇晃晃，反扣黑色鸭舌帽活脱脱一个刚入社会的小青年。

表面赛马展览马，私底下几个关系好的老总再压点小钱赌赌马怡情悦性，而孟某人的目的实际上是供干爹挑马，把干爹哄开心了比什么都重要。一帮子人一帮子马，都在孟鹤堂的安排下有条不紊地在看台棚子前来来去去，既热闹又不失了秩序，看得干爹喜笑颜开、面色红润，连连说好，过了这么些年依然把孟鹤堂当小孩儿似地夸，爷俩儿搂着肩膀没大没小地称兄道弟。

只不过这天孟鹤堂运势不太好。赌马连输三局，次次输个底儿掉。孙九芳领着小弟在看台底下溜达，一扬头看坐在干爹身边的孟哥那脸都快绿了，跟光合作用上头了的西兰花似的。

干爹倒是开心，只随随便便地赌了一把，还赢了不少，偷偷瞟了干儿子一眼，知道他肉疼，还开玩笑：“怎么了小孟儿？输这么些个难受了吧？”

“嗐！哪能啊——这点儿算什么的呀？”孟鹤堂和和气气地笑，等干爹再转头看过来，他脸上早已看不见一丝恼意，眼睛明亮剔透如琥珀，“要是遇不上您看得上眼的马，我不知还得花多大价钱给您去找了，这点儿都不够油钱的！”

他最近养得丰盈了些，脸蛋饱满皮肤细腻焦糖似的显得很有喜气，干爹忍不住捏了一把。

话说得讨巧，笑得也温雅，赶三十好几了被干爹当小孩儿似地掐了脸，孟鹤堂反而还特乐意，漂亮随和的脸蛋叫人看着舒服。

又输了一把，孟鹤堂吞了吞口水极力制止自己去思考方才那局给他赔进去多少，吸了一口烟，想起来自己的正事。跟干爹聊了两嘴天，看干爹盯着6号马不挪眼，默默在脑袋里记下来，然后清了清嗓子。

“干爹……”

“别抽烟了。”

刚一开口那个“爹”字的音还没发完全，坐在他后面的周九良就打断了他。他被噎得难受，瞪了周九良一眼，周九良无辜状摊摊手，指了指他手里抽了一半的烟。

被管着的感觉不太好受，孟鹤堂心说小孩儿真是翅膀硬了，急着要跟干爹说话没空儿理他，只好忿忿把还剩下一大半的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，冲周九良做口型：这回行了吧。

周九良颇为趾高气扬地点点头，从底下偷偷伸手过去拨了拨孟鹤堂手腕上缠着的佛珠，然后把他裤兜里的烟盒扥出来，没收。

孟鹤堂由着他去，继续忙自己的正事。

“干爹，”孟鹤堂又喊了一声，见干爹应了这才把手肘杵在桌子上，往干爹那边侧了侧身，搓搓手，“我呢，还有点儿事……这不是，九良上大二了嘛……”

“嗐，小孟儿，干爹知道你想问啥！”干爹手夹着烟卷，不耐烦地打断了他，用另一只手搭上孟鹤堂的肩头拍拍，“不就是九良的事儿吗？你啊就是太操心了，九良我看着长大的，我清楚，孩子这么好，‘假以时日，必成大器’。将来想去哪个医院研究所，还是出国什么的，跟干爹说一声，干爹帮你打听。”

“哎呦，那谢谢干爹了！”孟鹤堂眉开眼笑，抬手还作了个揖。

周九良听这话中明晃晃的走后门之意，心里老大不乐意，斜眼瞪了孟鹤堂一眼，孟鹤堂假装看不见。

周九良不好当面打他孟哥的脸，只小声喃喃道：“我不用……我自己可以。”

孟鹤堂手肘怼了他一把，给他使眼色，他也当看不见。

干爹倒没什么反应，慢慢吐了一口烟，无言看了周九良一眼。

草场上跑马依旧，人声乱哄哄的，没人注意到他们这里的片刻沉默。

“想当年，你郭老师初入仕途的时候，也是一腔热血难凉、赤胆忠心不冷，到头来还不是被人从后面喂枪子儿。给人家当狗人家都说不配，被扔出了圈子，还要在脸上踩几脚才作罢。”干爹悠悠回忆道，语气平静，听不出什么感情，“我那时也年轻，不知怎么帮他，不过好歹帮到了。他如今部长市长做得稳当，清廉正直，民心所向，但如果不是我，他连竞选的资格都摸不上。”

干爹语重心长道，不过淡然地看着马场，倒没有过多的伤感：“好孩子，等你到了社会就知道，这世界上的人鱼龙混珠，有些人看上去大相径庭，但想踩你下去的心都是一样的。竞争的起点虽不同，但没有真本事，哪里也留不长久。而咱不过是帮你防一防那些个明枪暗箭，插手不了其他的事，好孩子，到底还得靠你自己。”

孟鹤堂笑着呼噜周九良头顶的小钢丝球，应和道：“是啊，不过给你保驾护航而已，你自己要是不行，那谁也帮不了你。”

周九良没吱声，也没把孟鹤堂的手挡开，低头沉思片刻，说了个“嗯”字。但暗暗发誓，绝不依仗他人，他的位置他要凭自己一个人的力量去夺得。

站在这个男人身边的位置。

中场休息，干爹跑去跟几个老友唠嗑去了。孟鹤堂拍拍屁股离席，转身往看台上了一阶找坐在上头的秦霄贤，脸重新黑下来，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的。

金牛座的孟某人输了钱，嘴上说着只要干爹赢了钱挑着了马开心就好，但是心里还是因为抠门暗暗生气。

“都赖你，你非说5号看起来有冠军相儿我才买的5号，妈的早知道坚持买6号就好了！又输这么多钱！”孟鹤堂气呼呼地踹了秦霄贤一脚，把他赶下座位台，“去去去，你大爷说看上6号了，你给我看马去！就别回来了，门口跟孙九芳交个班你看门去吧！”

“唉，孟哥你怎么还骂人呢？那么大火气。”秦霄贤不情不愿地拍拍屁股，委屈道，“周九良上次蒙的那个比我输的多多了，你怎么不骂他？”

孟鹤堂理直气壮张口便骂，好像秦霄贤问了一个无比愚蠢的问题：“周九良是我儿子蒙错了输老子点儿钱怎么了我乐意！你也是我儿子？”

秦霄贤“噗”了一声，差点儿没笑出来，憋住了赶紧下了看台：“我不是，我看马去喽。”

孟鹤堂稳稳地在秦霄贤的位置上落了座。

周九良没挪窝儿，方才一直坐在孟鹤堂后面这会儿成了前面，不回头看不见孟鹤堂脸上的表情该是多么得意，嘴角抽了抽刚要发作，但想到确实是自己信誓旦旦猜错了马才输了钱，却也没底气反驳什么了，干脆当没听见。让老孟头抄次便宜就抄吧，不差这一会儿的，等回去算账。起身去上厕所。

“队长，”尚九熙正坐孟鹤堂斜后方，眯眼看他脖子上系的方巾边露出来一块红痕，看起来是个牙印，“你脖子上怎么了？”

“被我们家小狗崽子咬的，怎么了羡慕了吗？”孟鹤堂正不高兴呢，头也没转脱口而出。

尚九熙凑过来：“你被狗咬了，打针了吗？”

何九华一伸手把他抓回来，在边上笑得东倒西歪：“呦——！原来是被狗咬了……我可得好好看看。”

孟鹤堂被噎了一下，扭头瞪了一眼何九华：“你看什么？回头让尚九熙给你留一个够你看的！”

冷不丁被捎带尚九熙不高兴了：“怎么了队长你就骂我是狗？”

“我说的不是你……”孟鹤堂翻了个白眼，没话说。

何九华在椅子上笑得快撅过去了。

下半场快开始的时候周九良把孟鹤堂堵在看台下面的一条过道上，有些狭窄，来了个人周九良就一直瞪着他，直到瞪得那人一脸懵逼地倒退出去，后来那条过道就没人再走进来了。

孟鹤堂背靠着墙，笑他。周九良走过去抬手扯了扯他脖子上的方巾，看他右耳正下方那个昨晚他亲口咬下去的牙印过了大半天终于消下去了一点儿。

孟鹤堂推推他，伸手想把方巾遮回去：“干嘛？售后服务检查一下成果？”

周九良按住他的手二话没说低头在原位置上又给他咬了一口。

“卧槽周九良……！”孟鹤堂条件反射在他肚子上拧了一把，手劲可大。周九良吃痛嘴上咬得更狠了。

松开后周九良满意地欣赏那块牙印红得都快紫了，这才给孟鹤堂拉上方巾把它盖好。而孟鹤堂正忙不迭掀开他的T恤看刚才自己拧的是不是特别重。

“你别胡闹啊，一会儿结束了还去马场骑马呢。你要是硬着裤裆不嫌丢人你就作。”孟鹤堂拍周九良屁股警告他，一抬脚走了。

擦肩而过一瞬间周九良攥住他手腕把他拽了回来，咬着他的嘴唇跟他接了一个吻。

“骑马好玩吗？”周九良笑得眼睛弯起来，“晚上让你骑骑我。”


	15. ⑭放假

后天考完试就要放假了。

周九良躺在寝室的床上听着上铺的兄弟絮絮叨叨背着明天要补考的上学期的课程，昏昏欲睡地想。

明天再复习一天……然后就可以回家了。想到这里，周九良心里有点儿美滋滋，上铺兄弟背一个字打一个磕巴的自言自语声也没那么烦人了。

大学复习周真的很压抑，到处都是人。教室、走廊间、图书馆、还有图书馆一楼那个小小的咖啡厅学术坊……哪里都是人满为患，咿咿呀呀的背诵声抑扬顿挫争奇斗艳，令人慨叹但凡平时用点心也不至于到期末像个僵尸出动似的架势。即使是自习室也让人烦闷，翻书写字声音虽小但也使人分神，像周九良这种从小被家里惯坏了总有房间单独复习的三好学生根本习惯不了这样的环境。

不过好在关于考试周九良可从没愁过，最后一门植物生理学虽然讲师是个不爱画重点的古板老教授，但作为优等生的周九良已经完满地复习过一轮了，明天只需再随便背一背就万事大吉，跟同寝室那些对着一整本书“重点”哀嚎的兄弟们完全不是一个阶级。

可是还是好烦啊。周九良枕着胳膊在寝室狭窄的床上侧了个身。考试周他就一直住在学生宿舍，孟鹤堂怕打扰他复习也不怎么敢联系他，索性一个多礼拜都没跟他说话了，微信的最新消息还保持在上星期问他什么时候考完试那条。

这个人是想等他考完试来接他吧？周九良暗自寻思着。他俩最近的新居所离大学不算太远，但也要坐地铁半小时才到。放假锁楼要带的东西不少，孟鹤堂虽然没说，但估计也会殷勤地来接他一趟的。自从周九良上大学孟鹤堂在接送方面就没怎么管过他，但一学期都过完了，放假总得来接他一次吧？想想周九良还有点儿小期待。

他越期待便越觉得剩下这一门考试难熬，闷闷地叹了一口气拿耳塞堵了耳朵，皱着眉头合上眼想数羊数羊赶紧睡觉明早起来背书！一只羊、两只羊、三只羊……哎孟鹤堂你怎么穿着绵羊装蹦来蹦去woc够se情了你别跑让我……

7：00

周九良准时被闹铃从孟鹤堂绵羊cos服卷卷毛下的大白腿和大白腚中唤醒，一睁眼一片雾蒙蒙的黑，冬日的早晨格外阴冷，上铺的兄弟背书背到凌晨没挺住睡得四仰八叉露出来一只手一只脚半条毛腿，打呼噜打得震天响如雷贯耳轰轰烈烈。周九良挠着头打着哈欠抓着肚皮从床上爬起来洗漱，一出门被迎面寒风冻得打了个寒战。

好冷啊。不想背书，烦。

8：00

吃完一顿食之无味的早饭，在图书馆找到了一个空位，翻开书从第一个知识点看起。

周围的人渐渐多了起来，抽拉椅子的声音吱吱嘎嘎此起彼伏。

真吵啊。不想背书，烦。

9：00

前两章基本过完了，发现一个不熟悉的内容，重新看了一遍笔记，在网上查了查资料补充了一些。

看了眼朋友圈，上铺的兄弟去补考了，到了考场发现忘带了学生证，托了隔壁床的大哥帮他送来。大哥哼哧哼哧蹬着自行车给他送，他拍了张天空发朋友圈说岁月静好，搞得大哥在评论区刷屏骂他。

挺搞笑。不想背书，烦。

10：00

班级群里在讨论明天考试的重点。复习好的笑而不语，另有几个平时不好好学习爱耍小聪明的仗着辅导员不在群里一边痛骂老师含糊其辞一边放出录音各种揣摩老师的语气。周九良忍不住发了一条说你们有这时间不如多看几个知识点，差点儿被移出群聊。

哈哈哈。不想背书，烦。

11：00

群里有人放出消息说老师会考一个最复杂的模块。此言一出顿时哀嚎四起。周九良淡淡一扫，看了眼手里笔记已经将此模块掌握了个透彻，不由得冷笑一声，无敌是多么寂寞。

饿了。不想背书，烦。

12：00

到食堂吃午饭，食堂人好多，早知道提前半小时来了。粗略一扫，有好几个成双成对的，被秀了一脸，生气。

打开手机看了一眼微信，没有消息，更生气了。

玛德……中午吃孜然羊肉。

没有孟鹤堂做得好吃，也没有孟鹤堂好吃。

回到图书馆继续复习。

羊肉好咸啊。不想背书，烦。

13：00

困了，去楼下咖啡厅点了杯美食，中间排了快一百号，被通知说一小时之后来取。

上楼，趴在桌子上睡了半小时。不能数羊不能做梦了，在图书馆石更会非常尴尬。

但是孟鹤堂擅自跑脑袋里来了。

笑得真好看。不想背书，烦。

14：00

拿到了咖啡。服务员搞错了，多加了奶和糖，齁得要命，给齁醒了，比咖啡因还好使。

群里辟谣了，说不考那么难的，大家伙都松了一口气。但周九良隐隐觉得不太对劲，还是把那个模块又过了一遍，确定无误才继续下一个模块。

谨慎点儿没错。不想背书，烦。

15：00

孟鹤堂发了个朋友圈，看样子在服装店对着等身镜照了张照片，戴着金丝眼镜框，穿着新衣服——牛仔外套白色套头衫和黑色暗纹紧身裤，配字说明天穿这身去大学接儿子放假，青春不时尚不像大学生不。

周九良心里头很高兴，被占便宜也不跟老孟头计较了，点了个赞，评论道穿这身出门铁定冻死你，然后心里乐颠颠地放下手机拿起笔。

周九良啊周九良！就剩最后一门了你要好好复习啊忘了你开学立下的誓言了吗！背书背书！不能再烦了！加油干巴爹！

16：00

一小时了孟鹤堂都没有回他的评论。

无聊死了。不想背书，烦。

17：00

把所有的知识点又都过了一遍，心里更有底了。去了今天第三趟厕所，把空纸杯扔了。

在大厅遇到了室友。室友含泪抱了他一把，说沾沾学霸的欧气。

起开我这儿。不想背书，烦。

18：00

去吃晚饭，比饭点提前半小时，果然人少多了。

猪肉大葱的包子很好吃，没有蒜，悲伤，快乐少一半。

嚼薄荷糖。不想背书，烦。

19：00

收到了孟鹤堂的微信。没有回复朋友圈，小窗告诉他自己明天去接他，叫他上午考完试回寝室快点儿收拾东西。

如果有快进键就好了，摁一下立马到明天考试结束。

怎么还不到明天啊。不想背书，烦。

20：00

背书背得快吐了，几个知识点翻来覆去。

没有在想孟鹤堂。不想背书，烦。

21：00

实在没什么好背的了。

焦虑。不想背书，烦。

22：00

图书馆关门，打道回府。

回到寝室就收拾东西，听到室友商量今晚要通宵，默默掏出耳塞面罩。

做早睡早起的好孩子。不想背书，烦。

23：00

睡觉。

承认在想孟鹤堂。不用背书了，依旧很烦。

考完试已经是上午十点半了。周九良斜挎着背包从教室走出来，几个同学头挨头凑在厕所门口哭天抢地抱怨被骗了被骗了竟然考了那个最难的模块死定了希望不要挂科。

刚考完试脑袋里的知识和盘托出有点儿云里雾里，看了看手表估摸这个时间走回宿舍也不能从楼下看到等待的身影，稍微有点失落。周九良夹在闹哄哄的人群里下楼，刚出校门一抬眼就看到路灯下有个熟悉的男人穿着牛仔外套白色套头衫黑色紧身裤，头上戴着个鸭舌帽鼻梁上架着金丝框的眼镜，缩着脖子耸着肩膀把两只手也缩进袖子里，哆哆嗦嗦冻得直跺脚嘴里还叼着根烟。

周九良一看见他脑袋就当机了，什么也想不到了，方才考的什么也全忘了，是脚自己自作主张走过去的，站到男人面前。

孟鹤堂一见周九良向他走来赶紧就把嘴里的烟掐了，若无其事地扔进身后垃圾桶，张嘴一口白气：“你考完啦？走吧，咱回家吧。”

“我行李还没拿……”周九良直勾勾地看着他。

“嗐，我刚才去你们宿舍把你东西都拿啦，不就一行李箱吗？就在车上了。”孟鹤堂笑笑，搓着手，金丝框的眼镜衬得他文气又雅痞，一身穿着打扮确实青春时尚，“我就说我这身儿像大学生吧？进宿舍楼人家都不拦我~”

周九良不说话，只看着他。

孟鹤堂被他看得心虚，低头，抬手用食指抹了一下鼻子：“好吧，我是跟着你室友混进去的……人家老早就交卷了，就你特别慢。”

“他那是不会写……”周九良嗫嚅着嘴唇自言自语似地说着，上前一步，抱住了孟鹤堂，把人抱了个满怀，下巴蹭进孟鹤堂的领口里。

孟鹤堂笑，嘚嘚瑟瑟抬起胳膊把他抱紧了。

周九良才不管来来往往的路人怎么看，埋首在孟鹤堂颈窝里深吸一口气，闻到衣服上清新的柠檬香洗衣液的味道。

孟鹤堂在他耳边新奇地东张西望。

“哎以前没注意看不知道哎，九良你们学校的妞儿长得都不赖呀～”

“你再敢多看我们学校的女学生一眼我现在就在大街（gai）上干你你信不信？”

“……⊙_⊙???”


	16. ⑮老父亲想要个抱抱

七队出了内鬼。

内鬼很好认，七队自组建来过了磨合期就是钢板一块，都是出生入死的兄弟从来没在团结上出过问题，所以一旦行动屡屡受人掣肘、次次正中对手靶心，必定是出了内鬼，后进来的那个就是。

正巧前不久各队刚进行过一次编制，七队来了几个新人。其中有个高壮汉子，最爱出风头，明里暗里瞧不起人。七队几个早忍他好久了，果不其然出了些事件之后，就心照不宣起来，各自心里都知道是这孙子搞事，但碍于队长没有表明态度，所以当面只嘻嘻笑讽刺几句，顶多嘴上闹过两次不愉快，未有正面冲突。

七队队长孟某人自有想法。俗话说枪打出头鸟，出头鸟好打，但作为一个经验丰富猎人，不是愣头青，出头鸟是万万不可乱打的。打了这出头鸟，后头跟着的一树的雀儿可就都惊走了，一个都逮不着。内鬼好抓，然而这背后的始作俑者究竟是哪帮哪派、先锋队又在那个地界，七队众人至今未找明白。那势力似乎是放着王鹤宇胡作非为，试探七队的深浅，所以还未有明显动作。孟鹤堂暗指了人去好几个所怀疑的地点蹲守，均未见动静。

七队在道上名声鹊起不是一天两天，树敌也不是一个两个，近期闹的灾，蹊跷难解，鱼龙混杂。敌人在暗我在明，形势非常不利，所以不可擅动，免得打草惊蛇，日后又遭人惦记，要来个引蛇出洞，一网打尽才好。孟鹤堂了然，对于王鹤宇，不但不能制裁叛徒，还得惯着这孙子，让他知道在七队这内鬼做着容易，才能更嚣张起来。他愈嚣张，背后支持他的势力越容易露出马脚。正所谓：“天欲其亡，必令其狂。”

这可苦了七队，尤其是队长。敌人显然是个耐得住性子的主儿，孟鹤堂好几次施计引诱均未得手，吃了点儿亏，很快传来各路人马的笑声，弄得七队几个年轻人心里憋屈、嘴上骂娘。而孟某人的性子比道听途说的更加沉稳细腻，向来是擅于以耐心取胜。但这螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的暗箱操作，是没办法让旁人看出个所以然来的。隐退在家的干爹见七队屡遭挫败，忧心又不满，拉着脸单独叫了孟鹤堂去家里“喝茶”都喝了好几回，更别说旁的敲打，但孟鹤堂又不好把计划跟干爹说明白，弄得孟某人最近一个头两个大，又忙又不省心，愁闷怅然。

临近年关，孟鹤堂一连失踪了好几天不见踪影，周九良好不容易放了寒假，正合计怎么跟家里那口子腻歪呢，就找不着人了。入冬暖气充足，外头寒风凛凛，无聊地窝在家里书也瞅了游戏也打了电影也看了形势与政策也刷了接受完了红色教育的熏陶了，那个朝思暮想的人才风尘仆仆地回来。周九良于是一把撇下电视遥控器搂着男人的腰要钻被窝滚床单，被孟鹤堂有气无力地推了一把脸说等明天早上。

明天早上就明天早上。周九良想自己真是特别好说话一居家好男银。哼哼，明天早上等着瞧吧，晾了我这么些天该还的账可不少呢，欠债不还王八蛋。这样想着，粗鲁的要把男人的西服革履三五下撕吧了的动作瞬间变成了轻柔的给他换好睡衣顺便揩油的咸猪手，周九良把人放在被子里四角掖好，然后洗脸刷牙把自己拾倒干净，拿了热毛巾回到床上来，不顾那人身上烟酒的臭味给倒头就睡的“老父亲”简单擦洗了一下就卷进臂弯之间当了自己的助眠抱枕。

自从跟小孩儿同床共枕之后孟某人睡觉是越来越老实了，侧着身子被周九良抱在怀里一点也不抗拒，反而还蜷了蜷手脚打了个呼噜睡得更安逸了。周九良关了床头灯，躺在床上睡不着，他好些天没见着孟鹤堂了，心里头想得很，兴奋得没有困意，不老实地摸孟鹤堂的腰眼，脸埋在对方脖子后面吸了一口，接着小心翼翼地凑过去咬咬男人丰腴的耳垂，终于把睡梦中的孟某人闹烦了。皱起眉头，迷迷瞪瞪抬起手轰他，嘴里还支吾着听不清的呓语，跟没睡醒不愿起床的大猫一样。给周九良逗笑了，没忍住搂着人往他脸上亲了好几口，这才肯老实地躺回自己的枕头，睡了。

睡了个日夜颠倒，第二天早上是孟鹤堂先醒过来的。扭头见小孩儿还睡着，孟鹤堂轻轻抬开搭在自己腰上的胳膊，将自己的枕头塞在他怀里，起床先洗了个澡，神清气爽恢复了精神。

窗帘拉开一半，窗户打开一条缝，对着明媚的晨光伸了一个懒腰，孟鹤堂刚呼吸了一口新鲜空气，就又想起内鬼的破事，糟心之情不可消。回身看被窝里没醒的小孩儿，搂着他的枕头睡得香甜，还像个猫崽子似地蹭，一脸满足得不行，心里又柔软起来。

处理那王鹤宇的事，有七分把握，但到底还是有三分不得而知。孟鹤堂不是不害怕，只是免疫了害怕，他也会踌躇犹豫、担心忧虑，想找人排解，但作为队长怎么能给队员压力？他想，他要是跟周九良聊聊，小孩儿可算是最体贴的一个情人。小孩儿听了这件事，定会同他说吉利话、说体己话，还要夸他、吹他的能耐，说咱天不怕地不怕的孟某人什么摆不平啊，这都是小菜一碟一定能手到擒来，然后背地里为他忧心忡忡、惶惶不安，觉都睡不好，一晚上醒八回起来看他。

所以他不想告诉周九良。

孔老夫子说过：“三十而立，四十而不惑。”他孟某人今年三十大几，既没成家，也没立“业”，对人生这辈子仍有一大把迷惑，年纪不小了还是个一事无成的完蛋犊子中青年，在小孩儿面前处理不好自己的事简直栽面儿栽姥姥家去了。所以孟鹤堂决定不告诉周九良关于内鬼的事情，也省得小孩儿为他操这些没用的心。

是这样想的，便是这样做的，孟某人是个言出必践的人，但心里还是莫名觉得怅惘。生于忧患死于安乐，生于忧患，死于安乐，他孟某人过了多少年浪荡不羁的日子，自以为早已习惯了提心吊胆，但突然出现这么一个不懂事的孩子铁了心要跟着他，赶都赶不走，才发现自己到头来依然贪恋安乐，唉，孟某人光辉形象怕是要完……

再看周九良，小孩儿在他枕头上蹭着蹭着就越界占了他的位置，在他躺的床那一侧趴着睡脸贴着床单安静下来，孟鹤堂心里愈发柔软了。

他从周九良背后钻回被窝，被年轻躯体的温度勾出了身上的懒虫，扒着小孩儿宽厚的肩膀贴在他耳边叫他：“九良，唉，九良。”

周九良睡眼惺忪地醒过来，寻着声音翻过身，看见孟鹤堂趴在自己身上，于是一边揉眼睛一边打哈欠，出口是粘牙倒口的奶音：“你醒啦……”

孟鹤堂按着他的胸口，被小孩儿无意识地撒娇撩拨到，笑，往周九良脸上吹气：“九良啊……”

“……嗯？”

“你抱抱我。”

周九良睁了睁眼睛：“什么？”

“我说，”孟鹤堂故意靠得更近，“我要你抱抱——”

他话还没说完，就被周九良一把钳住腰扭身摁在了身下。

“唉你小心点！”孟鹤堂被他一吓，下意识摸自己的腰，却摸到周九良牢牢地握着自己的腰肢，手掌有力而温热，心里便有些荡漾。

周九良撑在他身上，对着他坏笑，俯身含住他的唇舌。这是一个格外缠绵的吻，孟鹤堂在对方渐渐强势的攻略下逐渐放弃挣扎，任他百般纠缠、使坏挑逗，闭上了眼，双臂搂上小孩儿的肩膀。

周九良的手伸到孟鹤堂睡衣里去，抚摸敏感的腰腹，滑过紧致的臀侧，支起腿，用力把对方压进柔软的枕头里不让他反抗，然后把孟鹤堂睡裤和内裤都脱了。

感觉到小孩儿的动作，孟鹤堂一边接吻一边想笑。他下身也有了反应，便顺其自然地依着对方打开双腿勾住小孩儿的腰。小孩儿愈发激动了，唇齿间的吻也随之热烈，弄得口水啧啧作响。黏黏糊糊的，孟鹤堂有点儿抵触，偏头想躲，被警告似地咬了嘴角，下头勃起的物件也被抓住了 ，上下撸动。

腰再次软下来，孟鹤堂轻轻发出舒服的喟叹。

这时候周九良结束了吻，撑在他头顶盯着他看。孟鹤堂从这个小狼崽子眼底看到不怀好意，嘴巴发麻连着脑子，还未做反应就被周九良抓着两只手腕按在了头顶。周九良空出一只手往床侧掏啊掏，掏出来一条皮带。

孟鹤堂知道他想干什么了，但只是无动于衷，眼角含笑地看着他。

周九良拿过皮带，两三下把他的双手捆好，扯了扯检验不紧，之后栓在床头。孟鹤堂自离开家在道上混，这些年也未尝没有被人绑过，但没有一次像今天这样兴奋难耐。

将孟鹤堂禁锢在床头之后，周九良急不可耐地解开他的上衣，从床头柜拿了润滑剂，倒了满手往孟鹤堂股间钻，一边扩张一边低头舔吮他的胸膛，舌苔抵着乳尖来回碾压。孟鹤堂被绑住怎么扭动都躲不开，只得张嘴粗重地喘气。

被小孩儿掰着腿指奸有些羞耻，但捅到爽的地方也就顾不上那么多了，听着小孩儿对他讲着“放松、放松”，孟鹤堂感觉身上脸上都在发烫，后穴的快感也更加强烈，努力放松着方便对方的侵入，双脚脚尖却绷直了。

小孩儿的东西插进来的时候孟鹤堂像鱼一样挣动了一下，而后就被干软了腰。周九良在他腰下塞了个小枕头，抓着他的大腿卖力地肏他，每一下都往深处顶，边干边欣赏他一动也动不了只能任自己肏弄的柔软姿态。

孟鹤堂歪着头把半张脸藏在胳膊下，呻吟着弓起腰。小孩儿炽热的视线好像也带来了快感。

床垫受挤压发出声响吱吱嘎嘎吵得耳朵热，喘息和偶尔尖细的感叹与皮肉拍打声、摩擦被单的窸窣声交织在一起，萦绕在床笫情欲里，叛逆的孩子无条件的索取，被束缚的监护人还乐在其中。孟鹤堂抓着皮带，尽量把身体打开，让前列腺的爽点在对方的性器面前暴露无遗，双脚在周九良的腰后交叠起来，似是鼓励周九良更加凶狠的进犯，而周九良正合他意毫不留情，次次撞得他头皮发麻。麻酥感聚集在脊椎，孟鹤堂抖着身子仰起头，脖颈延展出性感的曲线，迷得周九良弯下腰来咬他小巧的喉结，像咬住猎物的咽喉。

就在两人忘乎所以的时候，孟鹤堂扔在床底下的手机亮起了屏幕，摇滚乐穿透了浓密的情欲气息。

孟鹤堂闻声双眼大睁，塌下腰双腿夹住了小孩儿的腰：“停、停下……快，我接电话。”

周九良正在兴头上，哪里肯停下来，在孟鹤堂淌着薄汗的额头上胡乱亲了两下，含那人的嘴角拍他紧绷的大腿：“等会儿等会儿，再给我五分钟，我这就好了……”

孟鹤堂把嘴巴闭上不跟他亲，合着唇说话含含糊糊：“把我解开……你麻溜的！”

周九良啃着他的下巴不情愿，一记狠顶，撞酸了身下人的腰眼。孟鹤堂闷哼一声，要不是电话铃声的摇滚乐响彻了脑海，估计就这么就范了。

孟鹤堂抬脚踹周九良的屁股，伸出舌尖舔了舔小孩儿的下唇，安抚他，口气却是不容置喙：“听话，乖，我接个电话，一会儿换我骑你好不好……赶紧下去，啊，不然我就踹你下去了。”

周九良撅了撅嘴，这才肯抽身而出，解开皮带。孟鹤堂顾不上擦拭一片狼藉的腿间，翻身捡了手机下床，躲到窗帘边接电话。

“唉，是，干爹，我在家……”孟鹤堂把窗帘拉上一点儿，手忙脚乱扯自己的睡衣，可惜上衣短根本遮不住屁股，急得孟鹤堂脸通红。

周九良瞧他这模样好玩，心又痒，舔舔嘴唇下床来，光着膀子挺着枪来到孟鹤堂身后抱他。

孟鹤堂抓着周九良的小臂瞪眼要他放开，周九良当没看见，将半硬的阳具抵上他的腿根，激得孟鹤堂浑身不自在往窗帘里藏，周九良不依不饶追着他臊他，手里没轻没重地捏他的翘屁股。

“滚一边去，小兔崽子发情没个场合……”孟鹤堂握着手机低声地骂，伸手去推周九良，一不小心碰到对方那个发情的凶器，触电般缩回了手，耳根都红了。

“不是，干爹，我不是说您……”孟鹤堂脑子嗡嗡的，心里把周九良骂了千遍却连回头都不敢了。周九良仗着他不敢反抗，得寸进尺插进孟鹤堂大腿中间，缓缓抽送着肏他。

后穴里残留着不少小孩儿的前列腺液和润滑剂，滑滋滋的特别有存在感，眼见小孩儿又转战了地方，孟鹤堂听干爹讲着话嗯啊应话，身体更加敏感，不禁收紧肌肉将腿并拢，正应了周九良的心意，抓着孟鹤堂的腰大大咧咧动了几下，然后故意贴着他的另一只耳朵喘气。

学坏了，坏得没边儿了这小屁孩儿。孟鹤堂咬着牙好不容易挨到跟干爹挂了电话，憋着火气，回身就要找周九良算账。可这一扭头，就见周九良将下巴放在他肩膀上一脸受伤地看着他。

“你一会儿还要出去啊？”周九良的表情特别乖。

好不容易积攒的愤怒又哑了火，孟鹤堂叹了口气掐他的脸：“中午去干爹那儿吃个饭。”

“那你再陪我一会儿。”周九良把他翻转过身，压在窗帘上亲他，吻着吻着就抬起他的一条腿要进去。

孟鹤堂阻止了他：“哎哎，不是说我骑你吗？”

周九良一听眼睛就黏在孟鹤堂脸上下不来了。孟鹤堂笑得快意，眨着眼睛下故意勾人的命令：“去，到床上躺着去。”

这个姿势是很少做的。因为孟某人随和识大体，装腔作势可以信手拈来，但骨子里不是喜欢服务别人的人，而周九良跟孟鹤堂在一起更喜欢主动掌控的感觉，但是偶尔来这么一次倒十分新鲜。孟鹤堂把自己脱光了，分开膝盖跪在周九良两侧，扶着性器一下一下坐下去，直到完全坐在周九良小腹上，叹着气转了一下腰，让里头的东西顶在最舒服的点上，还没等怎么动呢，就听小孩儿迫不及待地“呃”了两声，疑惑地抬眼看去，闯进眼帘的是一双欲壑难填、直勾勾盯着他看的丹凤眼。

孟鹤堂于是愈加肆意忘我了，笑得连自己都觉得矫揉造作，挺腰压臀，炫耀似地伸展四肢，给下头的人看自己线条流畅的躯干，而后以膝盖为着力点，上下晃动肏着自己，慢慢加快。

想看扭腰就扭吧，想听叫床就叫吧，吃过见过的男人把打小家养的狼崽子看傻了眼，心里暗暗得意，啧，小孩儿还是小孩儿，看看这没见过世面的样子。所以动作越来越不加节制，放开了，全然不顾自己腰软，屁股里又游刃有余地夹着那根硬邦邦的家伙，夹得周九良眼神涣散、呼吸都乱了，急喘着抓紧了孟鹤堂的腿弯。

可惜到最后没劲儿了，孟鹤堂“呼呼”两口气，双腿放松，磨了两下打算歇一歇，刚停下来，周九良伸出手就抓住了他的两只腕子往自己胸口上一拽，他俯身连忙按住对方的胸口撑住。当是时周九良支起双腿抵上孟鹤堂的臀尖开始颠他。

“啊——我不行，我要……嗯……”

快感不退反升，孟鹤堂吃了一惊差点儿咬了自己的舌头，手被攥住也没处跑，低头就是周九良的脸，硬生生被干射了出来，白浊喷在周九良肚子上。

高潮的表情没控制住，让小孩儿面对面看了个一清二楚，丢死个人。孟鹤堂迷离着眼想。

“啊、啊，这下好，你又没戴套射进去……”孟鹤堂还在高潮的余韵里，唉声叹气地抱怨，低嗓门略微沙哑的声音听得人馋得慌。

“我帮你清理。”

“不用。”

周九良大腿一迈把人掀倒在身旁，搂着他亲，先含下唇，再邀舌尖共舞。

孟鹤堂放任自己同他吻了一会儿，擦了擦两人的汗，把周九良推开了：“好了我得走了。”

周九良耍上无赖了，撞进他怀里脸贴着他胸口露出两只眼睛：“你别去……我跟你一块去好不好？”

孟鹤堂转着眼珠从小孩儿脸上移开目光去看床头灯：“不行。”

周九良泄气，张嘴在他胸口留下一个浅浅的吻痕。

“那你得满足我一个条件。”周九良像个十岁的小孩儿那样提要求。

孟鹤堂皱起了眉头，撇了撇嘴角——他知道这小孩儿脑子里想的都是什么东西。小孩儿很久之前就软磨硬泡求过他。

“行行行，好吧——”急于脱身，孟鹤堂只好答应下来，“不就是那个，那个……我穿还不行吗？”

周九良一听，自床上鲤鱼打挺：“带蕾丝的那个！”

孟鹤堂趁他放开自己赶紧下床，抱着衣服火速开溜，刚打开厕所门耳朵都臊红了：“我知道了我知道了！”

锁了厕所门还能听到孟某人在里面隔着门嘟嘟囔囔：“小不正经，没脸没皮，从哪儿看到的这些乱七八糟的玩意儿……”


	17. ⑯孟某人的内裤

孟鹤堂咂嘴尝到血腥味儿，歪头吐在地上，漱了一遍舔舔自己槽牙旁边的伤口和肿痛的牙龈，吞了口唾沫，血液和口水混合在一起勉强润了润干得快冒烟的嗓子，然后咧开嘴朝面前那伙人轻轻笑了笑。

方才脸上挨了一拳，得亏他躲闪及时才没挨得结实，只是磕破了嘴、后槽牙有些松动，不算多疼，但是淤青肯定是要留下了，得好几天才能消掉。孟鹤堂在心里估量，他还是暂且先服个软，免得这帮孙子在他脸上撒气，他这三十岁的“老男人”可指着这张俏脸勾引刚成年的小孩儿老牛吃嫩草呢，要是破了相可就没了本钱。

王鹤宇站在他面前，居高临下地看着他，见他笑也忍不住笑了起来，伸手摁在他的脑袋上羞辱性地搓了搓他的头发。

孟鹤堂虽说是土生土长的东北爷们儿，但身形偏瘦，个头不算高，被偏大的衣服模糊了肌肉的轮廓，两手绑在身后坐在水泥地上，完全看不出来是个三十几岁的帮派头目。他身上黑色的薄羽绒服破了洞跑出了一大片鸭绒，敞着怀露出里头打底的白T恤，方才搏斗时的血迹留在上头十分明显，牛仔裤上还有几个鞋印，沾了一身的灰土，又被王鹤宇揉乱了头发，微卷的刘海软趴趴盖在额头上，底下大眼睛圆溜溜的看上去有点缺乏力度，更像是一个从高中校园偷跑出来的不良少年。

“孟队长，没想到你我会有今天吧？”王鹤宇得意洋洋。

孟鹤堂赶紧配合着摇头：“没想到，没想到。”

他挺挺腰坐正，随意盘着腿：“你们不要紧张……”

“我们不紧张，该紧张的应该是你。”

王鹤宇说完这句话后，围在他身边的人也三三两两嘲笑了起来。孟鹤堂不说话，也跟着他们笑，笑得轻飘飘的，两只常含秋波多情的杏眼很好看地弯起来，配上他当下的模样处境，无端勾起人的凌辱欲，想让他看起来更惨一点儿。孟鹤堂已经看到王鹤宇后头几个人眼里的笑意褪去开始翻涌怒色了，于是他及时地敛住了嘴角。

“下面就是看你的人对你有多忠心了，孟队长。”王鹤宇盯着他感叹道，“多么忠心耿耿啊！都乐意为你的错误背叛组织，那么肯定是不会抛下你的吧？”

“他们一定不知道：只要他们一动手，就是整个七队为你的愚蠢买单的时候。”

孟鹤堂没有说话，看着王鹤宇油头粉面的样子心里直犯恶心，心想，谁为谁买单还不一定呢，七队向来是推崇AA制，谁欠的账谁买单。

孟鹤堂不看他，余光环视了一圈——尘土飞扬、坑坑洼洼的水泥地，颓圮的墙壁，漏顶的厂房，大大小小桶型管状的砂磨机和搅拌机，还有各种生锈的储存罐，残留在空气中的油漆味尖锐刺鼻，令人反胃。这里曾经大概是个油漆厂。

王鹤宇以为他害怕了不敢直视：“真是难得见孟某人认怂。”

孟鹤堂不与他辩驳，合上眼垂下脸，果真做出一副伏小低头的样子。

周围人又开始笑，嘻嘻哈哈在他身边走动踱步，其中一个不长眼的给了他一脚踹在他肩膀上。他像弹簧一样歪过去又歪回来。孟鹤堂一言不发，坐在地上内心出奇地平静。

要将幕后黑手一网打尽，本就是要拿出点儿勇气魄力的。

他不得已做了场戏，令干爹对他失望透顶，趁着还未被归咎其罪便放出了七队将叛的假消息。做好万全准备之后，让队员们按兵不动伺机而变，然后故意露出破绽，但是敌人迟迟不上套儿。不过这也可以理解，混这行的有几个不老奸巨猾的呢？于是他成天在街上晃荡，寻思着是否该改变计划。而就在这时，鱼儿上钩了——他被绑架了。

起初七队大家都不太赞成他自己做诱饵的计划，毕竟那太危险，也不值得。但是对于敌人来说，队长确实是个极大的目标，适合冒险，一旦得手就是胜券在握，所以孟某人力排众议、义不容辞地选择自己做了诱饵。

当然，与此同时也做了万全的准备。他孟某人从来不做没有把握的事情。

孟鹤堂摸了摸手上捆绑的尼龙绳，方才他被撂倒的时候没怎么挣扎，所以绑得格外结实，但这并不难解决。以及地点，废弃的油漆厂——很好，就是他预判的那几个工厂之一。他悄悄斜眼扫视了一遍跟在王鹤宇身边的那伙人，都是生面孔，没有一个是七队的人，说明内鬼跟他猜想的一样，只有王鹤宇一个。目前厂内一共有十五六个人，更多的应该在外面放哨。他们在等什么人似的。很好，非常好。

七队全员出动，早已在各方蹲守，只要谁动了，谁就是隐藏在暗处、准备接应王鹤宇的敌人。敌人暴露之后，必定紧接着是队长的失踪。王鹤宇肯定不会告诉七队他们队长的真实所在，而是谎报一个虚假的地点，让他们过去拿钱交人，但迎接他们的只有蓄意的埋伏。然而这群埋伏别人的螳螂，殊不知自己已成为了黄雀的猎物。

一切都在孟某人的预料之中。

第一颗齿轮开始转动了，接下来的计划就将如同钟表无法抵挡时间一样进行下去。而现在，他需要做的，就是等待、耗时间，直到收网的那一刻，以及照顾一下内鬼的情绪，让对方相信一切都在顺利进行着，激怒对方是最不必要做的事情。

于是孟鹤堂自被套了头套抓上车，做了必要抵抗之后，就老老实实待在地上，像个听候发落的犯人。

通过从背后窗子透过来照在对面储存罐上的太阳光，孟鹤堂在心里默默估计着时间。

随着时间一点一滴接近，孟鹤堂不由得紧张。

毕竟无论多么周密的计划，都不一定是万无一失的。

不过孟鹤堂事前也做了其他的心理准备——比如一味地娇纵敌人，有可能要吃些苦头。人无完人，这是孟某人最经常犯的错误。

他抬起头看着王鹤宇眼底久久消散不去的诡异的笑意，感觉到有些毛骨悚然，那张肥脸被这股阴阳怪气的笑意衬托得愈发油腻。他吞了吞口水，镇静了一下，挪挪屁股试图在粗糙的水泥地上找一个比较舒适的姿势，却只让裤子里那条不合适的内裤箍得他愈发难受。

百密一疏，今天……还是有些出乎他的意料。

在此之前，他没告诉周九良从头到尾所有的事情，一丁点儿都没，而且还在继续兴致勃勃地跟他的小孩儿“玩过家家”。被绑架前他本来是刚剃干净下面、换好衣服，在楼下吃碗拉面顺便买套儿的，所以他裤子里那条黑色蕾丝的女士情趣内裤让他此时的注意力无法全然集中，并且尴尬。

这时王鹤宇蹲下身跟他面对面。孟鹤堂见他凑上来下意识要躲，随即冷不丁被掐住了脸和下巴。

“队长，”王鹤宇用了很亲昵的称呼，用猥琐的眼神上上下下打量着他，“有没有人说过你长得很好看？”

那说的人可多了去了。孟鹤堂毫不退避地回视着他，刚想讽刺回去，却被王鹤宇掐住了嘴说不了话。

“那有没有人说过你的屁股长得也带劲儿？”

孟鹤堂瞪圆了眼睛。

他本以为对方会用卸他一条胳膊或者一条腿来戏弄他，所以想了法子周旋，可如今……

堂堂七队孟某人，学了那么多年近身搏击，竟然漏学了一门女子防狼术？？

孟鹤堂不可置信地看着王鹤宇靠近过来。

“我听说队长您早年间捡了个小孩儿，现在天天给那小孩儿干/屁股，迷得人家欲仙欲死的。”王鹤宇笑嘻嘻地捏着他的脸，“队长有这么好的技能，不给哥几个享受享受？”

孟鹤堂张口结舌，一肚子脏字还没骂出来半个，一桶汽油当头淋下，浓烈的气味呛得他咳嗽，脸上的汽油令他情不自禁地摆头想要甩掉，接着又是一桶汽油“醍醐灌顶”。

王鹤宇猛然掐住了他的脖子把他摁倒在地。

“一会儿您就得跟着工厂里的过期油彩一块儿去见阎王爷了，化成灰之前不如发挥最后一点作用吧？让哥们儿爽一下？”

感觉到对方往他腰上摸，孟鹤堂真的震惊了，他是真没想到对方能这么变态，开口便骂：“卧槽你妈王鹤宇——”

几个人带着肮脏的笑意围了上来，捂住他的嘴，按住他的肩膀、手臂和腿将他强硬地禁锢在地。孟鹤堂脑袋一片空白，双手被绑住挣扎起来大为不利，扭动着蹬了两下脚，翻身趴在地上吃了一嘴灰，几双手在他的胸膛、腰间和屁股肆意地又揉又掐，弄得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，尚在受辱的感性抗拒和服软的理性计划之间犹疑，就被拽掉了皮带。

王鹤宇把他裤子一扯，笑了。

“好嘛，队长。”王鹤宇令人作呕的笑声从他脑后传来，“玩得不俗啊哈哈哈哈，还蕾丝，还丁字？艹你妈biao子立什么牌坊，都穿成这样了指不定被多少人干过了呢——”

温热硬挺的肉物件贴上了冰凉的腿根，孟鹤堂狠狠打了个寒颤，涨红了脸，两眼一闭牙一咬，往前一挺身，内心大喊：孙九芳！

说时迟那时快，厂房外枪声响彻了天。

孙九芳带着人冲进厂房的时候，孟鹤堂刚好割断了手上的绳子，反手锁住了王鹤宇的脖子挡在身前，掏出对方别在腰后的手枪对着围在身边的几个人就是连打五枪，倒地两个，剩下三个受伤了被赶到的小弟踩住背补了枪，也都一命呜呼。

刀片是他一直缝在羽绒服袖口里的，随时可以拿出来用以脱身。他只是一直在等一个机会。

孟鹤堂气疯了，扔下被他勒得快窒息直咳嗽的王鹤宇就从地上一跃而起，先把嘴里的土渣子都吐在这孙子脸上，然后用鞋尖猛踢王鹤宇的肚子，一下就踢得王鹤宇倒地不起口喷白沫，自己也因用力过猛险些滑倒，这还不行，站稳了脚找好角度再来一下。

皮带不翼而飞，但孟鹤堂不管不顾，裤子都来不及提，一边踢一边骂“王鹤宇我他妈踹死你个狗娘养的死变态”，全然不顾从没穿皮带的牛仔裤里掉出来半拉挺翘白腚，包裹在黑色丁字蕾丝内裤里随着他踹出的一脚又一脚像两颗白汤圆似地摇摇晃晃。

孟鹤堂仍嫌不够，扭身冲着王鹤宇扒裤子撅屁股，耀武扬威地扭腰摆臀：“你不是想干我吗？你来呀？你来呀！他妈的丢人现眼shun玩意儿——”

那两团圆润的形状看上去既醒目又诱人，之后还伸手自己掴了一掌，肉团儿颇有弹性地颤动了几下，黑色蕾丝下露出细腻白皙的皮肤微微泛粉……

站在队长背后的小弟之一都看傻了，张着嘴半天没说出话来。

“队长您别这样，我好像硬了……”

孟鹤堂站直了提起裤子啐他一口：“硬了干你妈去，滚！”

回过身低头便见王鹤宇捂着肚子躺在地上打滚都没力气，呻吟着头晕目眩眼睛也睁不开。对方也是解开裤子还没来得及系上，吓软了的东西耷拉在裤链处像种赤裸裸的鼠类幼崽。孟鹤堂看了就来气，心里的怒火呼呼地冒，毫不犹豫抬起脚对着它踩下，踩在地上像蹭鞋底似的那么一碾——

刺耳的嚎叫声震颤着油漆厂内每一个雄性动物的心灵。

王鹤宇躺在地上都快不动了，孟鹤堂这才算是解了气，哼了两声努嘴让人拖走处理掉，转过身来看见方才的小弟站在他身后打哆嗦。

孟鹤堂顺了气，抱着胳膊挑眉毛：“还硬吗，啊？”

小弟看到他第一眼连忙低下头，矮身对他又是鞠躬又是敬礼：“我错了队长，我错了，我嘴欠，真的，我干我妈，我干我妈……”

孟鹤堂一听撇嘴皱眉头，脸上露出十分嫌弃的表情：“噫——”

小弟连忙闭上嘴，双手合掌举过头顶拜着佛退下了。

孙九芳找了一圈也没找到孟鹤堂的皮带，只好摊摊手放弃，空着手走到衣着格外“性感”的队长面前汇报成果，心里不愿意把自己的皮带借出去，于是也没跟队长提自己给他找皮带这回事，反正队长这样也不难看，反而还挺赏心悦目的不是吗。

“都搞定了么？”

“一个没跑。”

孟鹤堂长长地松了一口气，随之而来的一个念头又让他蓦然惊醒。

他弯腰翻出自己的手机打开微信，看着里面的信息眼睛越睁越大。

放下手机，手忙脚乱，从机器金属皮的倒影里看见自己一身狼藉。

“妈的这孙子……”孟鹤堂咬牙切齿，心里把王鹤宇家灭了九族，上下摸了摸自己——他全身都湿透了，汽油味浓得像刚从油田里爬出来的丧尸，心里慌得没边儿，抬手照着孙九芳的肩膀就是一巴掌，劲儿大得差点儿把孙九芳肩膀拍脱了臼：“九芳我衣服带了没有啊？”

“带了带了！”孙九芳连连答应。

孟鹤堂四下找了找，正巧看见一个小弟拿着水枪走进来准备清理血迹，冲上去一把夺下塞在孙九芳手里：“快！拿着这水管，水压开最大！冲着我这脑袋——”

“啊……啊？”

“哎呀你快点着儿！周九良快到了！”

“哦哦……”

没想到一开水闸，喷涌而出的花白水柱跟迫击炮似的差点儿把孟鹤堂冲三米之外去，“扑腾”一声跌坐在地，昏头涨脑眼冒金星。

孙九芳也被吓了一跳，关了水枪战战兢兢赶紧把他扶起来：“孟哥，你还好吧？”

孟鹤堂晕乎了一会儿站起来，站稳了：“……还行，没事，唉九芳，你看我这天灵盖还在不？”

孙九芳一时没反应过来，条件反射凑过去看，被孟鹤堂一把薅住了衣领子。

吃了一个爆栗，孙九芳揉着脑袋心里头唧唧歪歪，心道孟哥不是你要我水压开最大的么咋还赖我。

孟鹤堂连打了好几个喷嚏，牙关打颤火速把自己擦干净，换了件T恤和外套，还是没皮带，幸好外套够大把屁股盖住了，拿了毛巾边擦头发边往外走，走着路还转头嘱咐孙九芳：“一会儿你见着周九良什么也别跟他说啊，一个字也不要说……”

“啊啊……嗯。”孙九芳直愣愣地看着前方。

孟鹤堂急了：“唉你听见没有啊？你看哪呢你跟我说话怎么不看你英明神武的队长……嗨这不是九良吗？你好呀，你怎么这么快就过来啦？？”

天色已晚，黄昏将至，云彩是绚烂的橘红色，像苍穹披了象征胜利的尊贵的衮服，周九良站在车门前面神色阴沉得看着他，好像夜晚提前降临到了他脸上。

他朝孟鹤堂笑笑：“好你妈了个X。”

事情都结束了，尚九熙开车送孟鹤堂和周九良回去，第无数次思念何九华的陪伴并第无数次后悔自己上车前跟孙九芳猜拳要是出剪刀就好了，整个人欲哭无泪，驱车行驶在空无一人的夜间城郊公路上。

孟鹤堂跟周九良在后座并坐无言，周九良脸色自上车起就一直没好过，好像憋着火要跟孟鹤堂吵一架，而孟鹤堂一直不理他，只打电话。

孟鹤堂承认，一开始他是有点儿害怕，怕小孩儿怪他，但差点儿被人那个啥了的人是他，又不是他愿意的，妈的小孩儿有什么资格怪他。

自从跟小孩儿爬上了床他一直都很洁身自好的。

他在车里接完了干爹的电话又接小弟的，嘴上一刻没闲着地安排后续工作。

周九良侧过脸来细细检查孟鹤堂上下，看他脏兮兮的头发、身上未干的水迹、凌乱穿上的衣服，从空气中飘来的汽油味一点也不淡。

周九良是坐第一辆车火急火燎赶到的，谁劝他都不听，一到油漆厂他什么都看见了，但他没有带枪。他站在门口眼睁睁看着七队的人一个一个擦过他的肩膀往里冲，而他只能站在原地，看到孟鹤堂没事了从地上跳起来的时候便退了出去。

他所能做的只有等待，一直以来都是这样。

他只配等待。

他看到了孟鹤堂穿了那条情趣内裤，黑色的，丁字的，带蕾丝的，那人被抽掉了皮带，又大又白的翘屁股从牛仔裤头露出来半个，细腰上还有俩勾人的腰窝，真他娘的性感。但是周九良浑身发冷一点儿反应也没有，只是眼睛红了。

“要是孙九芳来晚了，那怎么办？”

孟鹤堂被周九良突然一下问得发愣，脑子没转过来，耳边电话那头的人还等着他的指令，“喂喂喂”了好几声。孟鹤堂忙先回了电话。

“怎么可能……你盼着你老父亲菊花残满地伤是吧？一切都在我的计划之中！就连他们选的那个仓库都是我预先猜测到其中一个！孙九芳他们已经算是最倒霉的，来得够晚了，不会再比这更晚了。”孟鹤堂挂掉电话冲周九良语气飘飘然，大难不死还有几分得意，抓了一把周九良钢丝球形状的头毛，“你一天到晚别瞎操心了，啊。”

“我问你，如果孙九芳来晚了怎么办？”周九良无动于衷，盯着他一句一顿。

“怎么办……”孟鹤堂是真没想到怎么办，劫后余生正亢奋，被这么一问心里只想笑，“你没听说过一句话嘛——生活就像强X，如果反抗不了，就他妈就去享受吧哈哈哈哈！”

孟鹤堂以为自己开了个不错的玩笑，笑了没几下就看到周九良脸色越来越难看，看得孟鹤堂心里发憷赶紧把嘴闭上了：“反正不管怎么样，最后我都会站在他身上踩他的几把，之前无论发生了什么不都无所谓么。”

然而在看到周九良的表情从沉重变得痛苦之后，孟鹤堂终于完全敛住了飞扬的唇角，皱了皱眉头，隐隐感觉憋屈，于是口气开始不耐烦了：“那能怎么办啊，你想要我在他插进来的时候用臀大肌给他夹断？”

周九良的呼吸开始急促。

“你就从来没有想过你自己！”周九良毛了，张嘴一嗓门吓得孟鹤堂一激灵。

尚九熙搁驾驶位上抖三抖，心想你们都他妈不顾及司机的感受一会儿全撞死可拉倒。

孟鹤堂听了也毛了：“怎么了你这么大火气？嫌我不干净了？”

周九良一听扭头就拽车门把手，幸好车门是锁住的没叫他一下子给打开，接着他就怒气冲冲地扒拉车锁扣。

孟鹤堂心脏怦怦乱跳跟放大嗞拉花似的，想都没想伸手抓住尚九熙肩膀，对周九良吼道：“周九良你开车门要去哪儿？！……尚九熙停车！！”

尚九熙一脚刹车停在一个路灯旁，也给自己缓了缓心情。

孟鹤堂跟着周九良下了车。周九良并不走远，一声不吭走到路灯下面，借着灯光掏方才从车里拿下来的一个破烟盒里剩下的最后一根烟。

抖着手指掏出来了，放在嘴里含着，背对着孟鹤堂看看天看看地，就是不回头看孟鹤堂。

他站在路灯底下，孟鹤堂离他两米之外，路灯把他的影子照得很短，把孟鹤堂的影子拉得很长。

冬天了，入夜外头可冷，风一吹冷得孟鹤堂缩头耸肩，心头本来就没剩下多少的火儿顿时就给冷熄了，把脸埋在羽绒服的领子里转着眼珠瞅周九良的背影。

他轻轻走过去，走到周九良身后，叫周九良的名字。周九良还是没有回头。

他侧身去看周九良的脸，周九良也没躲，于是他放心了，站到周九良面前拽他的袖口。

他看小孩儿低着头耷拉着脸，撇嘴叼个空烟头一动不动的样子好玩，凑上去碰小孩儿的鼻尖想亲他，小孩儿惊醒般偏头躲开了，他却咧开嘴笑了。

“哎呀，你别生气了。他这不是没捅进去么？我这里头还是干净的、贞洁着呢，给你守身如玉呢。回家你检查检查？”孟鹤堂赔着笑，故意媚态十足地挑了一下眉梢，还咬下嘴唇，企图用这样的勾引缓解周九良的怒气，抓了周九良的手就往自己腰后面搁，“你来摸摸，嗯？来嘛……你看我还穿了你买的那条内裤……”

周九良刚一碰到那圈蕾丝花边，就如触电一般缩回了手。

孟鹤堂叹了口气：“你别钻牛角尖了，行不行？”

有气无力地骂他：“我这儿刚死里逃生完了还得哄你？你懂不懂事啊，丧良心的……”

周九良摇头：“我不是在乎这个。”

吸了口气，又道歉，始终低着头：“……对不起，都是我太没用了。”

“是因为我没有用，你才不告诉我的。”

“你说这些话干什么……”孟鹤堂讪讪道，手里不由自主地捏衣角的商标，“我那不是为了保护你么……”

“你不懂，”周九良抬起脸，红彤彤的眼睛吓了孟鹤堂一跳，“就今天……我差点儿又失去你了。”

见孟鹤堂一脸愕然，周九良再次低下头，门牙咬着苦涩的烟屁股，在路灯下踱步，吸气，再吐气，用脚踢着视线里模糊的光：“我有时候想，我要不是周九良就好了，我不是刚刚成年还在上学的一个学生，我是你的一个小弟，我随时都可以为你去死，我跟你的年龄并没有差很多，我只比你小十岁、小五岁……我不是你养大的一个孩子。”

“因为我永远只是一个孩子，所以你才永远都不会告诉我的，对吗？”

孟鹤堂无言以对，小孩儿话里隐忍的哽咽听得他心里酸楚，咬着自己嘴唇上的死皮，好半天才干巴巴地说出来话：“嗐你瞎说什么，你要不是周九良，我爱谁呀是不是？”

周九良吸着鼻子，不言语了。

孟鹤堂长叹了一声，拿眼小心翼翼瞄着周九良：“怎么还抽烟啊，不是说戒了吗？骗你爸爸我？”

说着便掏口袋里的打火机：“嗐，光叼个烟条儿算怎么回事啊，来我给你点上……只许抽一根啊。”

周九良伸手拿走孟鹤堂手里的打火机，还是不点，揣在兜里依旧空叼着烟条。

不管什么时候，他永远记得跟孟鹤堂的承诺。

孟鹤堂心软得一塌糊涂，没法子了：“九良……”

周九良摆摆手躲开他，躲到路灯灯光的角落去：“你别……你别动我。我心里难受，特别难受、特别痛苦……真的……你让我一个人待一会儿。”

发泄了一通，周九良沉默了片刻，感觉心头的绞痛缓解了好多。

“心里难受啊？”

听到孟鹤堂温温柔柔的问话，他心里感觉滑溜溜的找不到着力点儿似的，既想听这人安慰他，又不想听对方敷衍他，做一千个保证到底还是不会放在心上。所以周九良就想：那我就听一句，听完一句我就上去亲他，咬他的舌头让他闭嘴说不出来话。

可是他没听见安慰，那人接下来是一句带着辛辣笑意、冷冰冰的嘲讽：“难受就对了。”

他一时不知如何反应，赶紧回过头去。

孟鹤堂站路灯底下抽烟，白烟小蛇似的一串往夜空上飘，飘进路灯苍白色的光里。

“所以啊，我早就劝你，别爱我了，玩玩就算了，啊。这世上最累最苦的差事儿，别人都争着抢着往外扔，就你非要往自己身上扛，傻不傻？”

孟鹤堂的眼神那么平静，什么波澜也没有，认真地看着他，也没有怒意，也没有温柔。

“你到美国去谋个好工作，找一个体贴你的姑娘，让她同你相夫教子、白头偕老，离我这些血滋呼啦的脏东西远一点儿。你也就不累了、不痛苦了，你就幸福了。”

听听，多好的，多掏心窝子的话，听得周九良喘不上来气。

“怎么又是去美国……你就知道个美国。”周九良听着听着忍不住笑，笑得比哭还难受。他走到孟鹤堂面前，张开手臂抱住他，头挨着头，嘴巴贴着他的耳朵说。

“还是让我爱你吧，让我累，让我疼。多累多疼都没关系，我不在乎。我不爱你，我就更活不成了，周九良就死了，你知道吗？”

“没有你，我就不是我了，这世上就没有周九良了。”

孟鹤堂抬起手轻轻地掐他的肚子，一点劲儿也没使：“你不是不爱当周九良吗？”

周九良收紧手臂抱牢了他：“我爱当，我爱当……我爱你。”

当天晚上，周九良抱着孟鹤堂在怀里，弄了他一宿。

“嗯，哈，九良……”孟鹤堂背靠着周九良的胸膛坐在他双腿之间，被身下人把着大腿，颠着干得全身的骨头都快散了架。浑身上下一丝不挂，股间那条黑色的蕾丝内裤破破烂烂都快碎了——那是他这天晚上唯一被允许穿着的东西。

周九良一边弄一边压住他的手臂往后扳，不让他动，张开嘴轻轻咬他的耳垂：“你别干这行了，你跟我走吧……我们一起去国外，在国外生活……你以后什么都不用做，我养你……”

孟鹤堂挺起腰，喘着气意乱情迷，满口答应：“好，好，都听你的……等我忙完这些事就……啊！”

“这些事”？哪些事？究竟什么时候能忙完“这些事”？周九良不知道，或许永远都不会知道。

周九良凶狠地吻住孟鹤堂的嘴，咬对方薄情的唇。

但他会等，就这么一直等下去。


	18. 《以父之名》⑰过年

这年除夕还是孟鹤堂带着七队到干爹家里去陪干爹一家过年。

按照抽签结果，今年选定的是秦霄贤、刘筱亭、张九泰与尚何五人跟着同去，孟鹤堂家中无人，每年都是要去的，而周九良自然是孟鹤堂去哪儿他就去哪儿。

离春节没几天了，所有人都闲下来，孟鹤堂打小最喜欢过年，年二十九用半天风风火火置备年货、扫房除尘、写春联贴福字，又在家呆了半天补觉，到了三十大清早天还没亮就睡不着了，打电话把赖床那几个全都叫起来，然后叫周九良起床、收拾、出门。

周九良睡眼朦胧从卫生间里走出来，嘴上还挂着牙膏沫子，想去拿错放在卧室里的剃须刀。路过客厅一瞥眼，看到孟鹤堂已然整装待发坐在客厅里等他。

“？？？”周九良停住脚，睁大了眼，“你急啥？”

孟鹤堂一看见他就从沙发上站了起来：“快快快！你咋还没收拾完？我这儿都要走了！”

周九良叹了口气，没跟他犟，心想好不容易过个年就多依着他吧，答应一声，抬脚准备去换衣服。

孟鹤堂想了想，又追在周九良后面提醒道：“把你的三弦也带上啊！”

“？？？”为什么？周九良真实迷惑，不明觉厉。

两人出门与其他五人会合后，孟鹤堂带着人又扫荡了一遍连市的商家酒店，下午十二点五十六分，准时到干爹家里报道。

干爹家的小宝还在上中学，派周九良给他去书房辅导功课，孟鹤堂和其余五个人又在干爹家里忙活儿起来了，打扫那个、清理这个、再装饰装饰彩灯和红灯笼中国结。除夕赶着过年前来给干爹提前拜年串亲戚的也不少，孟鹤堂帮忙招呼着，就像是回到了年少的那些日子，心中感慨，脑子不停说着吉利话，哄得前堂客厅都热闹，指挥得七队来的五个人像陀螺似地团团转，一刻也闲不下来。

“还是周九良那活儿轻松。”秦霄贤抱着几大盒年礼直叹气，羡慕地瞅了瞅紧闭的书房房门。

“给人家指导功课你也得行啊是不？”尚九熙蹬着梯子擦二楼的吊灯，累了，歇下来揩了把汗，拿消毒湿巾擦了手，矮身抓了一把桌子上的瓜子，靠着梯子磕了两口，把皮随手扔在地上。

何九华就在旁边扫地，扫桌子底下，眼见着零零星星几颗瓜子皮从天而降眼角直抽抽，扫进簸箕里挺起腰踹尚九熙梯子腿：“吃吃吃！就知道吃！你那个嘴就不能闲着吗？要不地儿你扫！”

“我扫！我扫还不成吗？华儿你歇着好了。”尚九熙笑，边说边磕，嘴里不停，说着磕出一颗瓜子仁，跟手心里的搁一块儿，都是磕好的，伸手递到何九华眼前，“唉你吃不吃？五香的！”

何九华就着他的手吃了几颗：“噫——真恶心，我都能吃出你那口水味儿。”

张九泰抢过一脸扭曲的秦霄贤手里的几个盒子挡住脸，下楼：“你俩真恶心——”

楼下，孟鹤堂在院子里数落刘筱亭：“你才干了点儿什么啊你就闹累？挺大一小伙子臊不臊啊你？”

刘筱亭十二分的不乐意：“我靠……孟哥，你说这话丧不丧良心啊？满院子的狗屎都是我清理的！”

“你要早点儿遛狗去它也不至于拉得满院子都是……快趁天亮好好干记点功劳吧！”孟鹤堂根本不理，还踹他屁股，“等天一黑都看不着你！”

晚饭八点钟才开始吃，预备着是要吃到半夜零点敲钟声过年。众人围坐一桌，开了电视机，一如既往地觉得春晚没什么意思，于是孟鹤堂清了清嗓子，周九良一听心里咯噔一下，嘴里的红烧肘子顿时觉得不香了，回头望了望放在门口衣橱旁的三弦，隐隐有不祥的预感。

“哎呀怪无聊的……”孟鹤堂不咸不淡地来了个开场白，眼珠一转话锋一转，扭头就叫周九良，“唉九良你不是带了三弦吗？来吧，给大家伙儿弹弹你最近练的那首曲子？”

此言一出，桌上众人皆来了精神。累得东倒西歪只顾吃饭的秦刘张尚何五人瞬间容光焕发，看着周九良憋笑。干爹一家也颇为兴致勃勃，干爹拍着巴掌头一个欢迎说好哇来吧，在干娘的一声裹挟着家长互吹之风给孟鹤堂脸上添光似的“九良还会弹三弦啊？”同时小宝已经屁颠屁颠把门口的三弦拿到周九良手边上了。

天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。被化学作业虐惨了的小宝心想，哼哼，往年都是我，这回终于轮到你了吧！

也不是没料到是这个结果。周九良假笑两声，拿过三弦摆个椅子往客厅电视跟前一坐，面无表情把那曲节奏明快的《十八板》弹了十八遍，期间七队五个人变着花样轮番给他叫好，炒得气氛热烈得不行，周九良弹得手都快抽筋了。后来还被嫌弃说不够接地气，周九良不得已又拿三弦弹了三遍《小苹果》，尚九熙冲上去扭着秧歌儿伴唱，满座哗然而笑。

孟鹤堂面颊红润地坐在席间，一边跟干爹碰杯喝酒一边满脸骄傲地看着周九良笑，笑得周九良牙根痒痒，就着满桌子的下酒菜红的白的啤的掺着喝，一点儿也不收敛，因为方才已经说好周九良不喝酒负责开车回去，所以孟鹤堂索性敞开了喝，不醉不归，喝个尽兴，过年嘛。

之后七队几个人又演了个小品。秦霄贤拿着白萝卜当话筒，笑出标准的十六颗牙坐到沙发上问身边的刘筱亭和张九泰：“来大爷大妈简单介绍一下自己吧。”

张九泰拿了个酱豆腐色的手绢包头，露出一条脸白得跟发面饼似地头一个站起来：“我叫白云！”

刘筱亭跟着他站：“我叫黑土！”

“我七十一！”

“我七十五！”

“我属鸡！”

“我属……哎呀我不干了！怎么每次来这段都我黑土啊，就因为我黑啊？”刘筱亭终于忍不住了，噘嘴闹罢工，“那也不能每次都捎带皮肤包袱啊！我不干了我不干了！”

张九泰把手绢从脑袋上解下来：“那要不你演宋丹丹！”

“啥宋丹丹啊啥宋丹丹啊，白云！知道吗？”刘筱亭一翻白眼。

张九泰忍不住笑了：“哎呦我滴天，就你还‘白云’……你整个一‘乌云’！‘乌云乌云快走开

你可知道我不常带把伞~带把伞啊~‘”

说着他还唱上了，边唱还边扭，刘筱亭嫌弃地啐他一口，把他撵过去，抢过他手里的手绢把自己包成个蚕豆，搬起一条腿坐上炕，顿时起范儿：“我就‘白云’！不给你露两手你还不知道你二嫂子是个妇女！”

孟鹤堂笑得差点儿没呛了：“让他来！让他来！”

这一个小品下来，刘筱亭捏着嗓子使尽浑身解数，挤眉弄眼满脸都是戏，别说桌上的人了，就连张九泰都笑得说不上词了，秦霄贤笑到快躺到了地上。

孟鹤堂笑着把秦霄贤从地上拽起来，推他去厨房：“行了你也没啥用了，去厨房把尚九熙叫出来！别让他跟何九华在厨房里玩什么四手揉面了磨磨唧唧的再怎么玩也生不出个饺子来！他不是会说相声《黄鹤楼》吗？叫他出来说一段，让周九良给他捧哏！”

周九良坐他旁边笑声半截刹住，不敢置信地看着孟鹤堂，嘴张得老大差点儿把三弦吃了。

真是过年了啊，老孟头。举着扇子努力跟上尚九熙步伐的周九良欲哭无泪，咬牙切齿地盯着孟鹤堂笑得前仰后合笑出来的牙花子。你等过完年回家我秋后算账……

大年夜实在是欢天喜地其乐融融，孟鹤堂诡计得逞格外高兴，不出意料地喝多了，刚十一点多就开始不省人事，自酌自饮一个人搁饭桌上跟四个干爹敬酒。一旁沙发上五个人横七竖八躺在一块，小企鹅取暖一样互相依偎着打盹，其中几个已经睡死了，鼾声连天。干爹一看不行啊，皱了皱眉头叫过唯一清醒的周九良说要不你带着你孟哥先回去吧，大冷天的，这五个人能住下，我怕你俩不适应，别等十二点了，那儿过不是过。

周九良乖巧点头，心想正合我意。他确实也困了，有些支撑不住，如果现在不走，再过一小时指不定还能不能走了，那他计划的新年第一发可就泡汤了……心虚咳嗽两下，赶紧答谢干爹挥别干娘再见了小宝下次见面一定带一打化学竞赛题“奉献”给你然后扶着孟鹤堂出门。

万万没想到这一出门可就坏了事，孟鹤堂被冷风一吹忽然醒过来恢复几分精气神，眼珠子都瞪大了，目光炯炯，开始撒欢，吵着嚷着非要坐公交车，不坐不走，抱着电线杆子拽都拽不动。周九良只好答应了，看看点儿，把私家车暂且撇下，带他去坐夜班公交。正巧他俩住的地方就在终点站附近，顶多耽搁些时间，不耽误事儿。

周九良跟着孟鹤堂上了车，除夕夜的夜班车几乎没啥人，这一班就他们两个。孟鹤堂坐在位子上正无聊呢，坐到下一站时上来个老大爷，孟鹤堂那俩眼登时就亮了，又绿又亮，站起来抓住老大爷的手非要给老大爷让座。老大爷都快吓懵了，一脸茫然惊愕地看着满车厢的空位子以为自己撞见鬼了，周九良连忙给他解释说喝多了，完了摁孟鹤堂坐下怎么摁都摁不住。

见这一个长相端庄眉目俊秀的青年不依不饶非要让座，老大爷也是脾气好又是拒绝又是劝导说都是空座我何必坐你这个位置，孟鹤堂大着舌头拍着胸脯说爷们儿你要是不坐就是不给我孟某人面子，今天你必须要坐，瞬间给老大爷整笑了，也不推辞了就坐下了，说你也是东北的？孟鹤堂眼珠子一瞪，乐了，一拍手心可不咋地！一屁股坐边儿上把周九良挤下去了。周九良气结，只得站在孟鹤堂和老大爷面前抓着扶手听他俩唠嗑。

唠嗑归唠嗑，孟鹤堂说出的十句话九句都是车轱辘话来回说接不上前言挨不上后语，还有一句说不清楚没人听出来啥意思，基本上有效内容都是周九良跟老大爷搭话。一来二去几句话也清楚了，老大爷也是坐到终点站，之前跟几位牌友玩牌忘了时间，一不小心玩到了半夜，不想麻烦儿子来接他，就偷摸说去串门待晚了，然后自己坐公交回去。孟鹤堂不知听到了什么，抓着老大爷的胳膊又清醒过来，惊喜道我也有个儿子！

周九良惊愣片刻，随即明白过来他要说什么了，可是还没等捂住孟鹤堂的嘴，孟鹤堂抢先拉过周九良结结实实拍了他两下后背，自豪道这就是我儿子！

老大爷看看孟鹤堂，看看周九良，再看看孟鹤堂，看看黑了脸的周九良，噗嗤笑出了声，哄着喝醉了的孟鹤堂说，啊，看出来了看出来了。孟鹤堂开心地笑，小圆脸红扑扑的讨人喜欢得紧，老大爷看着心里暖，一点儿都不觉得烦。孟鹤堂拉着老大爷的手笑着笑着忽然叹气，说，唉，我儿子喝多了……

老大爷心说，你才是喝多了吧？嘴上却只顺应着说，嗯，他喝多了。然后孟鹤堂就絮叨起来，说我儿子啊，喝多了就容易哭，酒量不行，一喝就多，啊呀那天，他就刚到我胸口那么高，被我队员骗喝了酒，喝完了哭，又哭又闹，钻我怀里来了，说不让我出门了，不让我出门了，我就逗他，我就逗他……我说你叫我爸爸我就不出门了，他就一边哭一边叫我爸爸……哈哈哈……

说着孟鹤堂还掏手机，眯着眼划拉半天还真找出个视频，笑嘻嘻地点开给老大爷看，一摁播放一个响亮而熟悉的哭声把周九良喊回了神，低头定睛一看——这不就是小时候的他吗？！

周九良惊讶得不知怎么办，就在这时公交车到了终点站了，周九良忙拉着孟鹤堂下了车，跟笑呵呵的老大爷分手之后架着头重脚轻的孟鹤堂往家走去。

一路上周九良翻看孟鹤堂手机里的视频，好多个，好几页，有一些一看像素特低就是从年代很久远的手机里导进来的，一点一滴都是孟鹤堂悄悄录下来的周九良，从小到大什么时期都有，最新的一个是隔着门口拍的他闲得无聊躺在床上扒拉三弦《十八板》，可周九良自己完全没印象。

看着看着，看得周九良眼眶温热，仰头望望天，天上开始飘下来星星点点的雪。

“下雪了！”刚进小区，孟鹤堂对着天叫了一嗓子，脉冲型活跃起来，撇下周九良跑到他们小区中央那个大圆花坛前举高手臂在雪里转了个圈。雪下得很小，落下时被孟鹤堂扬起来，围在他四周，映着灌木丛上的彩灯五颜六色地闪烁。

周九良追过去，伸手把这个彻底喝懵了的三十岁的男人紧紧地抱在怀里，跟他头挨着头，脸颊蹭着脸颊，听着他在自己耳边沉重地呼吸。

抱了好久，周九良才放开他，跟他面对面，看他鹿眼般明亮好奇的双眸里困意旋转，细心把他羽绒服的帽子戴好，又围紧了围巾，把人裹得严严实实的。孟鹤堂的眼神已经有点儿涣散了，直愣愣地看着周九良发呆。

周九良很想吻他，一时不知道从哪儿下嘴，于是就跟孟鹤堂说，你亲我一下。孟鹤堂笑了，转头指花坛里的彩灯，说周九良你把这儿戴头上我就亲你。周九良说你还知道我是周九良呢？孟鹤堂不满撇嘴，我当然知道了，除了周九良我又不亲别人。

周九良看着他眼直了，猛扑上去亲他。孟鹤堂喝醉了脚跟软，根本经不住他这一扑，往后栽倒，两人双双钻进了灌木丛。

周九良一起身，小卷毛的脑袋上挂了好几圈一闪一闪变幻颜色的小彩灯。孟鹤堂笑得不能自已，兑现承诺捧住周九良的脸亲了好几口。

周九良好不容易把孟鹤堂拖进家门，那时候两人身上的树枝叶子都掉干净了，衣服上的雪水也干了。周九良把门关好，脱力地把人扔到卧室的床上。

孟鹤堂趴在床上，触到了熟悉的软度，还闻了闻，知道是自己的床了，嘟囔两声叫周九良赶紧睡，听到小孩儿答应了两声，恍惚中还是少年感的奶音，心里便舒坦了，觉得小孩儿真听话，然后迷迷糊糊抱住自己的被子塞怀里，头往枕头里扎。

周九良娴熟地把喝醉了、衣服不脱脸也不洗、撅着腚倒头就要睡的孟鹤堂从枕头里刨出来，拉过他的一条胳膊扛到肩上。孟鹤堂很瘦，身量也轻，醉了，软软地倚在周九良身上，却有很沉甸甸的依赖感。周九良内心飘然，搂着孟鹤堂后背刚想把对方再往身上拽上来点，没想到孟鹤堂胳膊突然一用力勾住了他的脖子，他一个重心不稳，遂与孟鹤堂两人一块跌回床上。

孟鹤堂另一条手臂顺势也勾了上来，抱着周九良的脖子咯咯地笑，周九良以为他醒了，手忙脚乱把他扒下来一点，定睛一看发现这人眼还闭着呢，苹果肌又圆又红，笑得满脸傻气，一打嗝满是酒味儿。

“嘿嘿，九良……”

傻笑了一会儿，孟鹤堂收紧手臂，不管三七二十一对着面前人就亲过去。周九良一惊，连躲都忘了躲，硬生生给人拽过去亲了好几下，还亲不正，基本上全亲的脸颊和嘴角，可要是狠了心追过去，他反倒还躲。周九良攒了一肚子的火一齐给烧起来了，一边烧一边还想，谁给这孟某人养成的酒后乱亲人的臭毛病。

然而始作俑者对此毫不知情，亲够了，不笑了，头一偏，歪到周九良肩头上，眼看就要睡死过去，胳膊也没劲儿了，手一松摔回被子里不动。周九良手撑在他头顶盯着他看，咂咂嘴，舔了一下嘴唇。

孟鹤堂仰躺在床上睡得舒服，就是身上有点硌、眼前有点亮，懒得动，而后就被一股力气翻过身去，感觉到脱了外套，不硌了，脸贴着柔软的枕头感觉还不错，光线也暗了好多，孟鹤堂想，是小孩儿照顾他呢，挺好，那就睡吧。

被扒了外套之后，对方隐隐约约似乎又开始扯他皮带，没一会儿就把他裤子也扒了。孟鹤堂感觉下身一凉，不自觉缩了缩腿，醒了两分，咽咽口水，含含糊糊问周九良你干嘛呢。

周九良回答他，你吐在裤子上了，我给你脱了。

哦，吐在裤子上了……孟鹤堂合着眼，趴在床上云里雾里点点头。那是得脱。

随即他听到抽屉打开和瓶瓶罐罐碰在一起的声音，又感觉股间凉凉的，“嗯”了一声没睡着，再问周九良你又折腾啥呢。

周九良跟他讲，吐的沾身上了，我给你擦擦身。

孟鹤堂一听，哦，擦擦身，吐身上了那可不呗，真好，小孩儿真乖，怪体贴的，也不嫌他脏……

凉了一会儿渐渐感觉不对劲，怎么吐身上了擦后头干啥……孟鹤堂皱起眉头，疑惑，眼皮太沉重了，还是睁不开眼。他吐了吗？孟鹤堂想不起来了。而且吐不是低着头朝下吐吗，怎么还能沾后头屁股上去？……他这是怎么吐的？仰天长吐？孟鹤堂被自己想象的画面逗得有些想笑，但慢慢地……嗯？……等一下……嘶，有点儿疼……好爽，啊，怎么回事……算了……后来因为开始舒服起来，孟鹤堂就放弃了费劲的思考，脑袋一沉，进入了黑甜的梦乡。

这是春梦吗？真是稀奇，好久没做过春梦了……床怎么这么晃？睡着前一秒，孟鹤堂如是想到。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，欢迎关注，请多点赞推荐评论三连w


End file.
